Strength
by AznPuffyHair
Summary: Azula was familar with power. She was surrounded by it her entire life. But she never truly understood the concept of strength, always confusing it with power. Power and strength is not the same thing as she will come to learn. M: safety and freedom.
1. Prologue

This is… a plot bunny, short and simple. It may last to epic proportion, or it may just be some sort drabble-like work that has SOME plot association. Mostly it's just me trying to practice more character development I suppose. Then again it may just be my fickle nature…

And an excuse to not do school work… Yeah… That work too…

Whatever strikes my fancy I suppose?

By the way, this is not an OC. He is simply… different if you can figure out who he is. It isn't hard considering the crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't not own the respective mangas/animes/cartoons. They belong to their respective creator.

XXXXXXXXXX

Life had a very strange way of doing things.

For instance, she had always figured that she was superior to everyone else, being born lucky and perfect as her father always said. She was perfection, and there were no flaws within her body to speak of.

This perfection was broken by a stupid water tribe girl, who was supposed to be SO below her that it wasn't even worth it to remember her name!

For instance, she had everything, be it gold, power, influence, charisma; everything! People feared her. They whispered her name as if she was nightmare incarnate. She had their respect as well as their fear.

Yet the one thing she craved the most, she lacked. They never loved her. Her own father never loved her. Her uncle disliked her. Her mother despised her. Her brother hated her.

For instance, she was always surrounded by people, rushing to service the princess. She was always the center of attention, and if she wasn't, she will get that attention through her action. She will get what she wanted. According to her father, she deserved every last bit of it.

Now, she was alone. There was nobody here exclusively for her. There were people here, but they weren't here for her, she was convinced of that. Her brother wanted them here, but they didn't want to be here.

For instance, she was a genius. Her mind was sharp and precise. She was controlled and devious. She planned and she schemed. She planned. Oh how she planned. She accomplished what could not be done by many great generals and commanders. It proved her brilliance and her intelligence.

She lost her sanity, and even till this day, six months after the whole deal with Sozin's Comet, she still wasn't sure her sanity was there. She may never have regained it, only convinced that she was sane when she was in essence raving mad. People said if you know you were mad, you obviously weren't.

Life was a very strange thing, because despite everything she'd done, everything she went through, she lost it all in the end. She lost her family. She lost her crown. She lost her friends. She lost her mind.

She probably lost her pride too. That was up for debate though. She'll be the first to know when she found out the answer.

XXXXXXXXXX

There was this tiny little voice in the back of her head that kept on telling her, "You deserved every last drop of this, just like father told you."

She would ask herself, "Why do I deserve this? I did nothing wrong."

And then a voice that sounded like her brother's would replied, "You lied. Azula always lied."

It shouldn't matter if she lied. She had done it a lot throughout her entire life. Yet that comment from her brother _hurt_.

XXXXXXXXXX

People questioned her sanity; they wonder if she lost her mind.

Sometimes she believed them. At those times, she got angry, and lashed out at any one either stupid enough or courageous enough to get close to her. Sometimes she didn't, and at those times, she too got angry, and her room will burn in the azure flame that always separated her from other fire benders. If she remembered correctly, she had changed room almost close to a fifty times by now. Oddly enough, she was always transferred to a room equipped with the softest silk and the fluffiest pillow as well as the warmest blanket. She wondered if this was some strange sentimental feeling from her weak brother.

Sometimes, she simply stared into space wondering if perhaps there is a middle ground between madness and clarity. It was during those times that she questioned her sanity the most, for it was during those times that she saw a transparent dragon standing by her bed. Its eyes always lingered on her for however long she can see it. It had always and will probably always wait there patiently, its long, serpentine body coiled around the bed in a strange way that forever escape her.

What was it waiting for? She always asked herself, and of course, she always scolded herself immediately after for even recognizing it.

Instead, she only stared right back, her golden eyes lazy and half-lid.

It saddened and angered her to notice that she believed them more than she doubted them.

XXXXXXXXXX

…Her hair had grown longer. She had grown thinner. Her fire burned lower. Her curves were more noticeable now. Her nails grew out of proportion, only to be cut down every once in a while. She seemed to have grown a little taller. Someone once commented that she looked a little more like her mother…

Of course, she always asked herself.

So what?

With each passing day, with each passing moment, she wondered to herself if she will ever leave this cage. A cage made out of jade, not iron. It was a gilded cage, a fine cage. It was a cage that resembled nirvana, the land without worries or conflict.

It was still a cage nonetheless.

XXXXXXXXXX

She can walk, she can run, she can write a poem, or she can read a book. She can even fire bend within these walls, guarded always by the best of the best, most definitely by her brother's command. She can paint or write calligraphy. She can even sing to her heart's content if it strikes her fancy.

But she can never be free.

Yet she never felt freer.

She had lost her determination; her drive. Her father no longer mattered, having lost his fire bending from what she heard. His approval no longer mattered to her, having learned that it never really mattered from the beginning.

It made her empty to know that she was always a pawn to him.

Yet it gave her a sense of freedom.

…Yes, freedom.

How ironic that it was when she was locked up due to her father's down fall, that she felt the most free.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nobody ever came to visit her.

They were never here _just_ to see her.

The doctors were here to exam her mind. The healers were here to ensure her health. The servants and maids were here to ensure her comforts. The guards were here to ensure her obedience.

They were here for her, but no one was here _for_ her.

Her brother was probably too busy anyway, trying to clean up the mess Sozin started. That was fine. After some pondering, she believed it better that he was left with the works, because she would probably burn them all down despite her being better at politics.

The Avatar and his companions probably never wanted to see her face ever again, having washed their hands of her. Well, she said good riddance to them too. Especially that water girl…

Last she heard, Ty Lee joined the Kyoshi warriors. She probably fitted right in, and probably will not have any time to visit her. That was fine too. She probably couldn't take her cheerfulness.

Her uncle opened a tea shop somewhere. Not sure where, and can't remember where. It didn't matter anyway. They never got along well.

Mai… Mai was by her brother's side. There wasn't much else to say about her…

Nobody ever came… Well, people came; they come and go every day: to restock, to change shift, to report, to evaluate, to guard, to feed, to do whatever they need to do here in her gilded cage.

But they were never here for visiting.

It never was for visiting.

They didn't even come here to gloat…

…It was awfully lonely.

XXXXXXXXXX

On the mid of the seventh month of her… indoctrination into this gilded cage, she dreamt of a very strange dream.

Instead of the dragon that was always there, there was instead a man in a heavy, black cloak, worn from over usage. It covered everything from his shoulder to his ankle, leaving only his equally worn, black boots visible.

His figure was imposing, his frame large and frightening. His shoulders were broad, and she wondered briefly what it felt like to cry on them before snorting at the notion of crying at all.

A light shone from behind him, concealing his face from her, but making his wild and unkempt hair the most peculiar silver. It made him divine, and she was slowly being convinced that it was just another one of her fit of insanity.

His voice was deep, and his tone gentle. Yet his authority is undeniable. It made his already impressive figure even more so.

He said to her at first, "You are one peculiar girl; a very interesting girl."

She only raised one finely kept eyebrow at this. He chuckled in return, and he said, "Yes, I can see the resemblance." To who? Did it matter? "Remarkable really, that despite so much time… Hmm." Were they still on who she resembled? "You obviously took after your mother in look." She wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult, the way he put it. "Now don't give me that look. You should feel happy. Your mother was a beautiful woman." Yes, she was a beauty, but a rather foolish one. She was also weak…

A little annoyed and getting impatient, she asked him, "To what do I owe you this pleasure, oh great specter?" The sarcasm was thick, and the venom can easily be felt as they burn like acid. However, the man just laughed at her.

His deep, belly-aching laugh annoyed her, yet it tickled her inside, but in a good way.

Then he asked, "Tell me child, do you wish to leave this place?"

Now she was truly convinced that this was just another episode of her insanity. Who would want her out of here? Aside from some small resistance or rebellion group that opposed her brother's role, who would want her? Besides, who would the guards allow in that would take her out of here?

Her confusion must have shown on her face, because he said, "You must be curious about who wanted you out of here. Don't worry; it's not for what you think. Let's just say someone wished to give you… another opportunity."

Another opportunity? For what? Revenge? But she never did what she did for revenge… alright, she did. But then that was mostly out of spite than anything. She did many things to people around her for various reasons, but never truly for revenge.

"Like I said, it is for another opportunity. What it is for, you'll just have to find out. So, what say you? Want to go for a spin?"

…What could she possibly lose to entertain this particular fantasy? Nothing. The worst she'll suffer was waking up to be disappointed when her eyes grace upon the familiar ceiling of her jade cage.

The answer was rather easy, especially since this was all a dream after all. So why not play along with it and see where it goes from there?

She answered, "Yes."

The man seemed to smile. He certainly chuckled, but not in an evil way like the devil would do when you made a deal with him. He only leaned forward, put a large hand on her shoulder, making her very aware of how skinny she'd gotten. She was flushed for a self-conscious second before she forced it down to stare defiantly at the man's face.

She became acutely aware of the pair of laughing blue eyes; happy blue eyes. Eyes a shade of blue that she couldn't quite place, but they reminded her of many things: starting with the sky and ending with the ice.

Then he pulled her away.

She didn't know where he pulled her to. She didn't know her destination, or her guide, or if this was simply a really good assassination that made her feel at eased.

She didn't care. She just wanted away from this cage.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Fire Nation, Capital, Palace…**

"Err, my lord… There seems to be… a little… umm… a problem." A soldier, one of many that served both as security as well as errand boys within the massive palace said with sweats pouring down his face.

This was due to the man in front of him, behind a large desk filled to the brink with works; the Fire Lord Zuko. Said lord frowned down at him with distaste, and asked in a snipe tone cultured from many headaches due to the massive amount of works he'd done and yet to finished, "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

The soldier gulped down his nerve and reported one particular piece of news…

"**WHAT?**"

That moment was recorded as the starter of one of the largest fire to ever be witnessed within the Fire Nation. It was also the day that faceless soldier gained a footnote within the nation's history.

It wasn't everyday a soldier manage to single handedly bring down an entire wing of the palace after all.

…Though technically, it was Zuko that did it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Corner: In the end, it might appears that this will be on an epic proportion length wise, but it'll probably still be more of a drabble element than an actual plot line. It's really just a need to do some creative writing.

Just so you know and so that I don't get some nonsense about me killing Azula, she did not die. I didn't kill her off. I liked her too much for some reason, and I never really liked character death anyway. So no, she isn't dead.

The figure will be announced next chapter. It is a promise, for there will be a next chapter. You can try guessing at it, but it probably won't be much of a challenge. I won't however answer to any guessing, so don't bother pressing me for me.

Err… what else did I miss? Perhaps looking for a beta? I seem to need a beta for just about all of my stories… except Jailer. We'll see.

Well, what do you think?

The story I mean XD.


	2. Strength Of Purpose Pt 1

Hmm... maybe I'm rushing the plot line...

Disclaimer: I do not own the respective products other than this weird plot. Now you can't sue me for stealing!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Location unknown…**

Some people said that waking up was a slow process; you do not simply become aware instantly.

That was the truth, yet also a lie.

People woke up instantly, like a switch. You simply started working, but whether you were aware of your surrounding was another matter at hand.

Azula can testify to this, for when she woke up, she woke up easily aware of everything around her, where as Ty Lee usually took a second or two to get her bearing intact.

Of course, when Azula woke up to an unfamiliar room, with unfamiliar voices assaulting her ears and an unfamiliar bed under her, the first thing she thought of was that someone had kidnapped her or busted her out of that cage.

The second thing she thought of was… well, she didn't exactly have a second thing to ponder upon, seeing as her train of thought froze at the fact that she was outside.

"I'm… actually outside…?" Azula asked herself, her golden eyes wide to take in the site of an unfamiliar ceiling. As opposed to the nice, polished wood, she was faced with old, chipped blocks.

It looked even better than the high ceiling of the New Imperial Palace, Azula realized with a start. It looked so much better indeed. It made her repeat herself despite her loathing to do so. "I'm actually outside."

"Yes, yes, you are outside. It is quite refreshing isn't it?" A deep voice called out, and Azula jumped into a fire bending stance, only to blink at what she saw in front of her.

Large, big framed, with shaggy white hair that reached just slightly past his shoulders. Looking to be in his thirties, the man's blue eyes twinkled with amusement and a depth that Azula never seen. There were lines on his face despite his relatively young age (or what appeared to be), but they were lines born from laughter, not stress. Then there were six lines one him, three on each cheek that stood out; whiskers if she must.

Dressing in worn but flexible, long-sleeved, gray top and loose gray pants, the ends stuffed into shin-high boots, the man looked imposing. Despite his large grin and relaxed stance with hands folded within his sleeves, Azula simply knew that he was not to be trifled with.

"Good morning Princess. How did you sleep?" The man asked, his deep voice glided in the air with a smooth tone. There was an undercurrent of authority to it, but it was not aimed at her. It was simply a question; one that did not have an ulterior motive to it.

"Who are you?" _Damn it Azula! It was just a simple question! An honest to Agni question! What are you doing?_ "What do you want?"

"Hmm… a life full of lies and deceits. Your mannerism takes paranoia into a whole new level I see." The man commented, his grin growing a trifle larger, and Azula had this strange sense that he was mocking her. It made her angry… and also aware of the fact that her pride seemed to only be jaded, not gone. "Ooh, and prideful too, or at least, you used to be very prideful. Now you're just prideful."

How was he simply reading her like a freaking book? She had better control than that! "A bit of a control freak too I think."

A twitch kicked her left eyebrow slightly higher than it should be, and Azula's lips down turned a little at that comment. Her eyes narrowed just by the tiniest margin, but the stranger's eyes took it all in, and his grin grew even larger. "I was right, wasn't I?"

This one was not a question.

"Who… are… you?" Azula grounded out; her teeth clenched in an effort to not blast this man into the next room (or the next building if it suited her). He was obviously the one that got her out from his frame and his voice, so the least she could do is NOT burn him to a crisp.

"Right, you're an impatient little girl." Azula's left eyebrow twitched again at the little girl comment instead of the impatient part. "I'm Zuma. As you have probably guessed, I took you out of that hospital. Your brother is kind in that aspect I suppose, though I question that part about you losing your sanity. Snapped under the pressure of the moment, sure, but gone insane? Definitely not!" The man paused in his talk, his eyes digging into hers as he said, "But you changed…"

"Have anyone ever told you that you talked too much?" Azula asked, her mouth now showing an obvious frown while the rest of her visage remained mostly stoic. She had yet to relax her stance however, but it was starting to tire her a little. It was obvious that her stamina was not what it used to be after her seven months of inactivity.

The man's eyes widen before he burst into laughter. Then between laughing and gasping for breath, he said, "All the time! People always said I talked too much. But let me tell you something Princess." The man was then suddenly within her defense with his face right in front of hers. "Sometimes talking is all it is needed." Then he was back in his original position.

Azula could only stare. "How did… what did…" Immediately remembering who she was, she shook her head and reestablished her stance, exclaiming, "What do you want with me?"

The man only blinked back at her, and as if to mock her further, he said, "You do know that you're wearing a sleep gown… right?"

Oh, what a stupid question! Of course she… Wait, what?

XXXXXXXXXX

After nearly killing the man in an impromptu outburst about low life and perverts, Azula managed to change into some… peasant clothes. It was disgraceful, but she can't complain.

Black robe with red trim, with wide sleeves and breathable material; it was good for light fire bending. Heavier things required more specific stuff simply because there was a risk of burning down her clothing. Same with the top, her skirt was flexible and breathable, and most importantly, it was wide, allowing many movements without exposing herself despite the cotton pants she wore underneath. It was also red, and somehow Zuma –the crazy fool that he was- somehow managed to find one with black fire designs on its end.

The boots, light and comfortable, was made of high quality leather and Azula knew form experience, they were good for long distance travel and long term usage. She probably won't need another pair for a long while unless she grew out of this pair.

The question that did plague her is how did he manage to get her size so well? "Hey low life, did you feel me up when I was asleep or something?"

"Nope." The honesty within his answer was unquestionable. "I am just very good at guessing I suppose. My luck is always rather devilish from what people told me. I don't think they're exaggerating either. You see, I always seemed to win in gambling, even when it was rigged. There is just something about me and winning games with chances I think."

Azula resisted the urge to palm her face, and instead she exited the room to face the man that pulled her away from that cage. "You really do talk too much. So what now?"

"Now? Why are you asking me?" Zuma asked with a laugh, and Azula once more had to resist the urge to blast him with fire. The man was infuriating. "We can go wherever you wish Princess. We could wonder the Fire Nation, or we could storm the New Imperial palace right now if it strikes your fancy." Zuma suggested with a grin, though upon seeing the serious look on Azula's face, he discarded those ideas. "We could find a boat and go to the Earth Kingdom. The land is vast and there are plenty of places to visit. Of course, whether I go with you are up to the next question."

"And that is?" The Princess asked, more curious than an actual need to know. She can manage without him.

…She hoped she can manage without him.

The man raised one eyebrow as his eyes narrowed, he leaned forward, his weight shifting, his body posing into a stance that convey his seriousness. Azula had to wonder if he was going to ask her to fight him or something similar. A challenge she could probably handle, but anything else?

"What do you think of the color orange?"

That was not what she expected at all. In fact, that was probably the farthest thing she could think of. So forgive her for her rather… intelligent reply of, "Huh?"

"You know, orange!" The man exclaimed as if you told him that his biggest wish was about to come true. Then he simply went into this rant that left Azula lost for a lack of better words. The Princess can only blinded back at the man's animated action, her hands limp at her side and her knees a little stiff from standing in the same spot too long.

Oddly enough, this felt like a no-win situation, because no matter what she answered, he will follow.

How right was she and this was the first time ever that Azula wished she wasn't.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Outside a port town somewhere within Fire Nation…**

Azula now seriously doubted her father if she hadn't already. If she was born lucky like he always claimed her to be, then she wouldn't be stuck with… with…

"You know, I could go for some noodles. Do you like noodles? I think you're more of a grill type than anything. Still, do you want noodles? If so, do you prefer the soup ones or the dry ones? How about the spices? Hot? Mild? Oh, and can't forget about the type of meat!"

With this fool… Zuma, the Talkative as she so happily named him.

He was competent, that much Azula will grant him. Out of her experience of seeing people work, he was by far the most reliable in terms of... well, apparently everything. He could get his things together, if not by skills then by sheer luck. He knew his landscape, managing to get them from a town located somewhat deep within the land to a port town within a day's walk. He was also a very accomplished pack carrier if that gigantic luggage that looked almost as tall as he was anything to go by, though he insisted that she carry a small duffel bag for some reason. There was hardly anything in there except for two sets of clothing and some jerkies.

He also insisted on the large straw hat that now topped her head and covered her face with its shadow, just like he was at the moment. It was a wise decision on his part, but must it be so big? It also reminded her of those Dai Li agents, and she had to wonder briefly what happened to them after she banished them in her moment of... nervous breakdown. It gave her something to think about if for the simple sake of satiating her curiosity.

"Do you know that fear only achieve so much?" Zuma suddenly asked, his deep voice losing its cheerfulness, and instead was replaced with a dead seriousness that seemed so uncharacteristic that Azula tripped on her own foot. She didn't fall of course. She was too skilled for that to happen. "Fear was never really the right choice for a ruler to go with. It is foolish; often time it just required a brave soul with enough charisma to upset that fear. Love on the other hand... I think you know what love can do."

Azula thought she did, if what Mai did was any hints. As far as she was concerned, love was a foolish notion that begets nothing but pain. She loved her father after all, and his abandoning her had cut her deeper than she would like to admit to even herself.

"What does this have to do with whatever it was you're prattling on? And what are you on about anyway you fool?" Azula hissed, hiding the slight pain she felt from her foot as she glared at the strange man by her side. The girl half hoped that Zuma was somewhat insane instead of philosophical or on a quest to impart some other worldly wisdom. Insanity she can deal with, the other two, not so much.

The white haired man only stared at her for a few minutes before smiling. "Hmm… Nothing, nothing at all." Then he was back to his cheerful and talkative self. It reminded her of Ty Lee… except without the random outburst of philosophy. Ty Lee had random outburst of hugs and giggles, but never philosophy.

Azula once more questioned if her father was insane already when he told her she was born lucky…

Or maybe this was some strange punishment that had to do with some karma crap or something else. Her mother and uncle were always rather touchy with spiritual stuff such as that.

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting to ask this. How is your fire bending holding up?" Zuma suddenly asked, once again out of the blue, and this time Azula tripped on her foot also. "I mean I'm sure the guards did not let you do any of the more physically challenging forms… right?"

Except this time, she did fall, and she didn't get back up immediately.

She was too busy staring up at Zuma, who was simply grinning like he did not just questioned her skill.

She was a fire bending prodigy. She was Azula, the azure flame bender. Nobody questioned her skill and got out unscathed.

Hopefully, no, not hopefully; _when_ she was done with him, he will never question her skill again.

With a low growl from the back of her throat, the Princess rolled from her position on the ground into a fire bending stance. "I'll show you how it's holding up you fool!" Taking in a deep breath, the Princess gathered her chi and moved it just the way she needed to make fire. As she exhaled, she extended her striking palm, expelling the chi at the same time.

Instead of the powerful stream of fire, all she got was a small puff of azure flame.

She blinked, Zuma –who was already dodging to the side- blinked, and they both blinked once more.

That was definitely not supposed to be what happened. As if to mock her further, Zuma said rather innocently, "Was that suppose to happen?"

Thinking that it was just a fluke, Azula retracted her hand before she repeated her attack, doing the same breathing and exhaling one more time.

The result was the same small puff of flame, if only just slightly bigger.

Azula stared wide eyed at her flameless fist. Straightening, the Princess brought both hands in front of her to stare at it, wondering if she missed something.

Did she miss a step? That shouldn't matter though.

Did she not breathe right? No, she got it perfect.

Did she not pull at the chi right? No, she had done it some many times that it was second nature.

What happened?

Not satisfied and confused, Azula immediately discard any thought of harming Zuma and instead settle into a basic fire bending stance. With years' of practice and experience, she flow through the kata, expelling her flames and breathing in as the kata required her. However, with each small puff of flame, her actions grew more frantic, until finally all she was doing was punching the air.

After the fifth straight punch with the same weak flame, Azula stopped.

There was no doubt anymore.

She still bended, but she could no longer bend like the way she was before Sozin's Comet.

"That might be a problem…" Zuma wisely commented, and Azula felt a surge of anger flooding her before it died just as quickly as it came. This was a problem. "You know… maybe we can try tomorrow? It might just be some lingering substance in your body from the asylum…"

Maybe it was… "Fine. We'll wait until tomorrow to see. In the mean time, go get us a ship out of this place. I want to put some distance between me and Zuzu as fast as possible!"

"Man, you're one ungrateful brat." Zuma commented at that, though he still went about inquiring for a ship. "I suppose that's what you get when your companion is a princess."

As she watched the large man disappeared within the crowd surprisingly well, Azula felt herself slump in defeat before staring up at the sky. It made her wonder why he listened to her at all.

She was the fallen princess, the psycho locked up in the asylum by her brother Fire Lord Zuzu. Here he was, someone good enough to not only bust her out of there, but also got them the necessary supplies within a short amount of time. He could probably do a lot of things to her or with her already, but he simply followed her every whim and command.

It confused her to no end.

Maybe she could use this to her advantage... Such blatant loyalty usually meant a powerful benefactor. Powerful benefactor usually meant someone of great importance if not very resourceful.

This could work out quite nicely for her if she played her cards just right.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Azula boarded a simple trading ship, the wide straw hat still on top of her head, she suddenly wondered whether she should be alarmed for the lack of any and all anger toward her brother.

Bitterness she had plenty of, but oddly enough she did not have the burning anger that she recalled fill her entire being the first or so month of her stay in her gilded cage.

What paused her in mid step was the sudden epiphany that she did not want revenge against Zuzu or his water tribe peasant. When Zuma turned to regard her, Azula simply resumed walking as if nothing happened. Zuma seemed to think nothing of it either as he too resumed his ascend onto the ship. Still, Azula decided that her lack of anger and a need for revenge was something that troubled her. Ozai always told her that if you were wronged, then pay them back tenfold; she believed him as it was imprinted into her mind so thoroughly despite her rarely acting upon it simply due to the fact that no one stand in front of her long enough to wrong her.

Except her weak brother and that water tribe girl.

And the blasted Avatar.

Monkey's feather. If she wanted to get all technical and what not, then she could even count in her bastard of a father and that good for nothing mother.

Despite all of this, Azula still couldn't summon up even a spit of anger. Her temper was still intact, but strangely enough, her anger seemed to be extinguished like how her firebending seemed to simply regressed to an amateurish level.

Now that was something she should sleep on...

XXXXXXXXXX

Nearby another ship, two men in loose red robes and white baggy pants, wearing identical straw hats with hands hidden in sleeves and feet covered by the robe looked at one another.

They nodded as one before turning and walked calmly away from the port.

No one noticed that they were even there to begin with.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Aboard the ship...**

As the moon reached its peak in the night sky, Zuma shifted his gaze from it to the door that led to the ship's cabins. The man's blue eyes lingered on the metallic door for a moment before they focused back onto the moon once more.

"Her will is broken… her drive gone." The man started to say, his deep voice but a whisper in the night as the ship bobbed with each pacing wave. "She lacks a motive; a purpose. I wonder if it really is worth the trouble."

_Then give her a motive. Find her a purpose. I heard that you're very good at giving people purposes._ A voice sounded, and its owner soon appeared by the man's side. Transparent and flowing, the Moon Spirit Yue gazed at the man with soft eyes. _She was once so full of pride. It is sad to see her so broken._

"Pride is but one of seven deadly sins." The man said, his voice wise and his tone knowledgeable. "Perhaps she will learn humbleness as she fixes herself."

_Perhaps; and hopefully you will offer the necessary help._ The Moon Spirit conceited with a shrug. The manifestation then turned her eyes onto the figure next to her and said, _As to whether it is worth the trouble, only time will tell. Besides, I'm sure uniting a daughter with her mother will do all some good._

"Perhaps." Zuma said as he too shrugged. "Still, I do not understand why it was asked of me. I shouldn't be needed anymore. She also isn't the model citizen if you know what I mean. What could she possibly accomplish?" The man tilted his head back a little before continuing, "Assuming, and I do mean assuming that she wanted to change, wouldn't it be better if the task was given to someone more... I don't know, attached to the world? Besides, if she wants to see her mother, wouldn't she had searched for a long ago?"

_The universe worked in mysterious ways._ Yue replied mysteriously with a smile. _Not even I know what to do half the time. Besides, Fire Lord Zuko understand his sister better than he realized. After all, Azula always lied, so why wouldn't she lie about her own self interest? _Then as if to consider something, the manifestation tilted her head to the side, then said, _Teach her the might of a tiger. It will help her survive until she regains her fire. I see danger within the Earth Kingdom. The shadow that befallen this land has yet to pass._

"I intend to teach her something, if nothing else than to open her eyes and see the world for what it is." Zuma answered, and Yue was slightly worried at the slightly dark tone. "If it comes to it, I will personally spank her." That had the Moon Spirit hiding a series of giggles with a sleeve before gazing up at her representation: the moon.

Silence covered them for a moment as both enjoyed the sight offered by the night. It wasn't long before it was broken by Zuma saying, "Do you know how long I've been in this world?"

_A very long time I would imagine._ Yue replied after a second of thought. Casting a curious look at the person next to her manifestation, the Moon Spirit raised one eyebrow and offered a smile. _Does it matter? You are part of the world in every sense of the words, as I am now. You are needed to keep the balance as much as the Avatar is needed to help maintain it._

"Sometimes I think that was the problem. People depend too much on us without even knowing it." Zuma murmured tiredly before yawning. "Oh well. We'll see what the future has to offer. Not even I know what will happen."

_True. I will leave you to your rest… Though do grant me this little answer._ Yue said her eyes full of curiosity as she gaze at the large figure of Zuma. _Do you eat and sleep out of habit?_

Zuma smiled. "Not really. I just like doing them. It makes me feel closer to them. Whatever habits I have were long gone."

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's corner:

Yes, Zuma is Naruto. No, he is not the Naruto we're used to. What that mean will be revealed bit by bit eventually. Yes, he will bend. What he bends though isn't that hard to guess, but also isn't exactly conventional. Nothing like metal bending though. I personally think that's all Toph, so too bad Naruto. That will be all I say in regard to this issue, so discussion close!

Other than that... Azula may seem a bit OOC. Part of the reason of this story is so I can practice a somewhat dark character and see if I can make his/her trail and potential redemption believable. Again, to do that, this may just be drabble like material or epic length chapters, I don't know. I'll see how this turn out.

Next issue. I might need a beta. I can only proof read a chapter so many times a day without getting tired of it. I also can only catch so many error with my rather questionable grammar. The mistakes are probably mostly little things, but unless someone point them out, I will probably miss them. Well, we'll let this run for one or two more chapters to see I guess.

That is that. Tell me what you think by leaving a review please. Constructive reviews are extremely welcomed. I can't judge how my work turned out to be by simply seeing how many people put me on alert or favorite... So really, leave a review to tell me what you think. It'll be most appreciated.

Oh, and speaking of alert and favorite... please be careful that you set the option to "Add Story to Alert" or "Add Author to Alert" instead of "Add Story to Favorites." You will never see me update if you choose "Add Story to Favorites" because it does not alert you to any update at all haha.


	3. Strength of Purpose Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or Naruto. They belong to their respective creator until further actions are taken… which most likely never will happen.

Beta: TheHumanWiki

XXXXXXXXXX

**New Imperial Palace…**

Mai was a girl of simple things… Give her something to do, and she'll most likely leave you alone –until she grew bored of it. When she was bored with it, she'll either find you to bug you in her own way to get something to do or go find something to do herself. Give her Zuko, and she'll smile before dragging him away or settle down by some out-of-the-way corner for some light talk. That will be the case until someone either interrupted them, or Zuko (and sometimes, Mai) let his (her) temper get the best of him (her) again.

Give her a frustrated Zuko and asked her to calm him down? She'll try, and depending on the circumstance, she might succeed or fail. Sometimes a few touches here and there and she'll have him like putty in her hands, and other times it require some shouting. Rarely did it ever require her to get truly physical with him, and usually those moment just required a simple fast tackle, her lips on his, and voila.

At this particular moment, she was not having any success at all. If the way he paced and his immediate surrounding shimmer in heat, then no, she was not having any success at all.

"I employ you to think rationally. Who would want to break Azula out of… well, where she was?" Mai deadpanned the last part before blowing a puff of air at her hair. The girl's eyes tracked her beloved as he paced back and forth in worry and anger, and Mai wondered if she could track down this person herself and have a few go with them. "Believe me, with the Avatar now as powerful as he is, only the most foolish would dare plan something."

"Or the most devious." Zuko answered immediately, his golden eyes shot up to meet his girlfriend's, soon to be queen. "You don't understand Mai. Azula is powerful, and I'm sure despite her… questionable mental state, she is not one to be trifled with if provoked. She is dangerous!"

"You mean she could be in danger, or she is the danger?" Mai deadpanned once more, her arms now folded beneath her breast while cocking one hip to one side. The urge to find the kidnapper or liberator had grown stronger. When Zuko didn't answer immediately, Mai silently congratulated herself for getting to the root of the problem. "So what is it Zuko? Is she someone who is dangerous to your throne or to your nation perhaps? Or maybe she's just in danger and you're worried? Come on Zuko, which is it? It is either she is the danger, or she is in danger."

"BOTH! NEITHER! I DON'T KNOW!" The young Fire Lord exclaimed before finally plotting himself down on a chair. The effect seemed immediate, as the shimmering died down, and all that was left of his unconscious firebending was the smoke coming from his clothing. This gave Mai the chance to try the physical approach. "I just don't know what to do Mai… I'm the all powerful Fire Lord of the Fire Nation, and I can't even keep my own sister safe and healthy. Now someone wanted her out, and they did. For all I know, she could be plotting our demise or suffering through some sick torture." The Assassin will admit that while the former made her wary, the latter didn't exactly let her sleep at night. "What should I do?"

The soft tone he talked in was not a stranger to Mai. She had listened to it often, most of the time due to Azula's temperament or her gloating. The irony of the fact that while it was also caused by Azula this time, she was in no way immediately involved.

Letting out another sigh as she sat as close as the bench allowed her to, Mai putted her arms around Zuko in an embrace and said, "I think what you need to do right now isn't to worry about your sister. Rather, take a deep breath and perhaps take a nap. I think you'll think clearer when you have some rest. All these works must have gotten to you."

"But Azula was… is family… Family is important. I couldn't just sit around and do nothing…" Zuko whispered softly, his head still down from depression and, Mai reasoned, stress built up from all the international things he needed to take care of. Being Fire Lord really was not an easy job.

The female assassin let loose one of her tender smiles as she gently pulled Zuko onto his feet. When his questioning eyes met hers, she said, "You are not doing nothing. You're worrying, and I personally think that is sweet if not a little overrated considering who it is you're worried about. Now come, let's go to your room. You need to take a nap."

"But…"

The weak protest was immediately stopped by a finger. "No but. The world can wait for a few short hours. I'm sure nothing bad will happen to Azula too. She's too… strong and prideful for that."

With some more coaxing and sweet words, Mai finally managed to guide Zuko into his chamber. A little more and she had him under cover, and sooner than she expected, within dream land. The assassin sighed again. Politics really was not good for his health.

However, if she was to be really honest with herself, Mai too worried about Azula. Rather than worrying about her being in some torture chamber however, Mai was more worried about her plotting about their demise. The Fallen Princess was not someone Mai can dismiss so easily; not when she knew Azula as well as she think she did.

Still, first thing first, Mai intended to keep this as contained as she can. It wouldn't do to let people know that Princess Azula was running without restrain; not when people think her mad and insane.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Aboard the trader ship…**

Azula grunted as she ran through another set of kata, blasting flames when appropriate and striking out at imaginary enemies as she moved. However she was not satisfied with the result.

As it stood, Zuma was wrong about her bending being impeded by some herb or remedy from the asylum. She can bend, but she can't _bend_. Tiny puffs of flames were all she managed so far and to say Azula was not happy would be like saying Ty Lee was only slightly hyper.

"I think you're stressing too much on this." Zuma said from the side, leaning against the rail of the boat. The man had stripe off his cloak, leaving only the worn gray top and pants on to ruffle in the ocean wind. Currently he was wrapping white cloth around his wrists and hands, putting on a layer of protection often used by non-benders who practiced martial arts. Azula was familiar with those, having seen Ty Lee and Mai wearing them in the past when they were still in the Royal Academy for Girls. The Princess had to admit she was curious about Zuma's ability.

That did not excuse him from making that comment. "You are over stepping your boundary fool. I will not tolerate such talking." Azula grounded out as she clenched her fists in an effort to restrain her temper. As far as she liked her bending back, she was not willing to accidentally sink the ship they're on if she did let loose and actually managed to fire bend as she did before.

"Well, I still think you're over reacting to it all. It isn't so bad." Zuma replied, completely unaffected by Azula's biting remark. With one final tug, the man finished wrapping his arms before doing a few jabs to ensure that they were holding on. "Non-benders aren't weak as you should know. Your friends Ty Lee and Mai are very good examples."

"They are not my friends…" The Princess hissed, her fists clenching tighter as she remembered their betrayal. She however cannot be sure if she clenched her fist in anger or in pain – she quickly discarded the latter because it was a sign of weakness. "They were fools, and they are weak."

Zuma shook his head and returned with, "I wouldn't say that. According to my sources, Ty Lee disabled you pretty quickly."

"She took me by surprise! If in a proper fight, I will triumph!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Zuma tsked at the Princess while waving a finger back and forth, as if chiding a child. "In a fight, there is no such thing as proper. Besides, a proper fight is an oxymoron if I ever know one. How can a fight be proper? It's a fight for Agni's sake!"

"I am just about had enough of your cheek Zuma…" Azula snapped, and Zuma quickly held up his hands in a surrendering gesture, though his grin contradicted his action. The second child of Ozai saw the grin, and her beautiful face twisted slightly to show an ugly side of her as she said, "You will do well to remember your place…"

Upon hearing that however, Zuma just barked in laughter. Azula couldn't quite place it, but it felt as if he was laughing at her. "You make me laugh 'Zula-chi. You really do!"

"'Z-Zula-chi?" Azula squeak in indignation at the nickname, and it only caused Naruto to laugh harder. "Who gave you permission to call me something like that?"

"Eh? Why not? I think it's cute!" Zuma replied, his grin as big as it was before. Waving his arms in excitement, the man explained, "Beside, I can be Zuma-chi! Your brother can be Zuko-chi! Or would you prefer Zuzu-chi?"

Azula had no doubt that her brother will not like either one, though she personally found Zuzu-chi quite endearing. "No! You will not call me 'Zula-chi! You are never to call me by that degrading name!"

"Whatever you say Princess!" Zuma said with a shrug. Then as he folded his hands to rest against the back of his head, his face turned serious. "All fun aside, what do you intend to do?"

"About what you fool?" Azula asked, folding her hands beneath her growing chest as she straightened her pose.

"I am talking about your fighting capacity of course! As it appeared to be, fire bending as both self defense and attack is out of the question right now. You probably can't even make a camp fire to save your life!" Zuma replied, his face grim and serious as Azula bit back a snarky reply about her fire bending. She cannot fault his logic, for as she was now, Azula can only do so much with just regular attacks. Fire bending katas were good and all, but they were designed to reach maximum efficiency with fire bending, not physical attacks. While it was true and well known that those punches and kicks can hurt someone pretty good by themselves, they were relatively useless against well trained soldiers and mercenaries, and that was pointing to non-benders. Against a bender, those attacks were completely useless without fire bending. "What do you plan to do about it?"

"…" Azula had no answer for that. She did not know what to do about it. Back when she was vulnerable or simply couldn't perform her duty, she always had other benders or non-benders to defend her. Now that she didn't any body guards except with the possible exception of Zuma, Azula simply do not know what she could do.

"This is a weakness of benders. This is the one weakness shared by all benders." Zuma started to explain as he paced the ship's deck. He now resembled a teacher or sifu giving a lecture to his students or pupil, and Azula mechanically started paying close attention to his words. "Take away their bending, and more often than not, the benders are reduced to simple civilians. Your father is a pretty good example of this. It is the same with trapping an earth bender in a metal or wooden cage, or a water bender in the desert. With no bending, there can be no attack or defense."

"What about air or fire benders? You can't exactly keep them away from their element." Azula asked with a sneer. It intrigued her to see what this man can come up with to neutralize fire benders or air benders.

"For both of those, it is indeed rather difficult to neutralize their bending. It is not impossible, only difficult." Zuma explained as he finally stopped pacing, and instead leaned back against the ship's rail once more. "For fire, one must find a way to either neutralize the flame completely or be one step ahead of the fire bender. You can't burn someone if your fire can't reach them. Air is perhaps by far the most difficult, simply because you are always surrounded by it. Restricting their motions proved to work the best. They can't bend if they can't move. Gagging them also keep them from firing air currents with their mouth… We are of course going off topic though." Zuma finished with a careless shrug before focusing his eyes onto Azula's slightly disappointed frown. "What we should worry about is what to do about YOU."

"Well, what do you suggest oh-wise-and-mighty Zuma?" The sarcasm and bite within Azula's voice was really obvious, and one must be the most dense to miss it. Zuma was however completely unaffected by it. "I doubt you can do much about it."

"That my dear, is where you are wrong." Zuma said, his voice trailing off and his face breaking out into a slightly sadistic smirk. Azula had to fight off a shudder at that look, and it made her very aware of the fact that Zuma was not the talkative fool he appeared to be. "However, to truly understand where we should start with, I must first get an idea of what I need to work on."

"And pray tell, how do you plan to do that?"

Zuma's smirk grew larger at that, and Azula sudden felt like she just asked for her own execution. "That is very easy Princess. We start with something simple…" Zuma trailed off for a moment, and all was silent save for the wave crashing against the ship's hall or the sea birds calling out.

Then as if a switch was flipped, Zuma started screaming, "DROP AND GIVE ME A HUNDRED PUSH-UPS!"

The look on Azula's face would make her brother's day. "…What?" She did imagine his head growing several times bigger, right? Of course she did. There was no way a head can grow that big…

"YOU HEARD ME MAGGOT! DROP AND GIVE ME A HUNDRED!" Zuma continued to scream with his face red with effort and his neck bulging with blood vessels. He looked angry, and coupled with his massive frame Zuma appeared to be really intimidating. The best way to describe him would be a drill sergeant from hell.

If nothing else, it accomplished the job of making the Princess dropping onto her hands and feet and start counting out each push.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU MAGGOT!"

"FIVE! SIX! SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE!"

In the future, the Princess will always tell others that she listened because there was nothing better to do. Never in a hundred years will she admit that she listened because of Zuma's authority within his voice.

It also didn't help when one of the ship's crew, a man in his late fifties said, "Now that is how we do it in the old days little girl."

"YOU TOO LADY! DROP AND GIVE ME FOURTY!"

"W-WHAT? WHAT DID I DO?" _You talked…_ Azula mentally said.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I SAID DROP AND GIVE ME FOURTY!"

"B-but…"

"I AM WAITING!"

"Why do I have to anyway!" _Because you were stupid enough to made a comment._ Azula mentally explained as she called out the twentieth push-up.

"WHAT WAS THAT SOLDIER? ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY AUTHORITY?"

Yes he was. "N-NOTHING SIR! I'LL GET RIGHT TO IT SIR!" No, he will not voice it.

Well, it made Azula felt slightly better to know that the man got dragged in by his own big mouth.

XXXXXXXXXX

That day, various crew members were dragged in to do whichever exercise Azula was doing at the moment. More often than not, this was due to them making some kind of comment. By the time the sun rose to its peak, the crew had smartened up to realize that should they leave the duo along, Zuma will not drag them into doing some grueling exercises.

Of course, Zuma still found some way to pull the reluctant crew members into said exercises.

The day passed by, accompanied by the sound of waves and the painful moans of the crew of a trading ship.

Moral of the day: Zuma was an Agni-branded psycho.

XXXXXXXXXX

At night…

She will kill Zuma. She swore to Agni that she will make him pay. Azula will make that white haired sadist pay.

"Well, that is a good start, wouldn't you say?" Said man beamed down at her, his grin large and his eyes twinkled in amusement. Azula made a sound that was a mixture of angry scream and pitiful whimper as an answer, and Zuma's grin only grew bigger. "Oh come now Princess, don't give me that. You did pretty well all things considered. I'm actually very amazed that you're still awake!"

"Ugh…" Translation: I'll kill you.

"Oh please, you can hardly move! Don't make empty threats Princess. It is unfit for royalty."

"Rrraaa~~!" Translation: It is not empty threats!

"Still, a princess mustn't make threats. It wouldn't help with potential suitors at all! Just think. You, an old maid because of you making threats! Oh the horror!"

"AAAAGH!" Translation: I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!

"Wow, careful there Princess. You might bite your tongue! We wouldn't want that now would we? We still have much to do tomorrow!"

"…Mmm…" Translation: I hate you…

"Oh please, you didn't mean that. Now let's tuck you in bed. I don't think you can keep any food down at the moment."

"…Uugh… " Translation: I can to eat…

"You can barely speak! Actually, you're not even speaking. Anyway, let's get you in bed! Tomorrow will be a new day, and that means more tor… I mean training!"

"…Meep…" Translation: Momma…

XXXXXXXXXX

_…You might have gone overboard._

"Oh hush Yue. It was needed."

_I'm not Yue anymore… I simply appear this way right now._

"Does it really matter what I call you? Besides, I can never remember if you're Tui or La. And don't pout. It is unbecoming for a spirit."

_Still…_

"…Fine. It's your call for now. I'll go easier on her."

_Good. That is all I wanted to hear._

"Hmm… Hey Yue, should I get eggs and hams for breakfast or some simple oatmeal?"

XXXXXXXXXX

As morning come, Azula moaned in pain as she woke up to a world of pain.

Agni was she sore. In fact, she was sore at places that she didn't even know existed. How in Ozai's name does one be sore in between your toes?

If there was ever a day Azula wished to lie in bed and simply sleep, today was that day.

"Good morning Princess!"

And of course, she simply couldn't. Someone must hate her. "Go away…"

"Eh, come now. You don't mean that."

"Yes. Yes I do. Go away Zuma." Azula grounded out before tossing the cover over her head in a vain attempt to shut out the man. It felt like it worked, until large hands swoop down on her and flipped her onto her stomach. "W-wha? What do you think you are doing peasant? Unhand me this instant yo-ooh… Oh… that was nice…"

"Of course it is. It's messages." The man straddling her legs and pinning her arms under his knees said, and if Azula can see his eyes, she was sure that he'll be rolling them. "Now relax. Let the master do the job."

"Master? You can hardly be call a… Ah… there, that's the spot! Where did you learn to-ooh!"

"That's a secret. Now let's see if we can do something about this knot between your shoulders."

"Sur-eeh~! Do that again…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Two more days passed in similar fashion, with Zuma making Azula do grueling exercise somehow, then he'll let her rest a day (today) while tossing in a message that the Princess learned to love. The fool of a man had very skilled hands.

The crew learned quickly to leave the white haired man alone, though the captain cheerfully invited him to be the ship's quarter master. Much to the crew's relief and Azula's small disappointment, he refused.

On the second day Azula was pressed into the work out, the Princess asked, "Why am I doing these? What purpose could they possibly serve me?"

"Why, to make you stronger of course!" Zuma replied naturally without missing a single beat. The next moment he was having her do a ridiculous amount of sit-ups. She never had the time to ask for clarification. This was due to him making her doing another set of exercises immediately or she simply couldn't summon up the strength to do it.

It drove Azula a little bunker to know that the man was deliberately doing these things to either annoy her, torture her, or a combination of both. The possibility that it was in all actuality there to make her stronger crossed her mind, but that was quickly dismissed for thoughts of painful revenge and pay back.

She never went through with any of the painful ways to roast Zuma, simply because of the fact that she couldn't; not with her miserable fire bending as it was. She never tried to physically assault him, simply because of the fact that he left her with no energy to spare. She never tried to bite his head off, simply because his massage effectively and quickly drove any and all violent thoughts from her mind.

She was of course aware of how he manipulated her chi to both heal and revitalize her during the massage. Which fire bender couldn't feel his or her chi? It was required. Fire was given form from one's own chi after all. So when he manipulated her chi to sooth her own muscle to prepare for another cruel day of physical workout, Azula simply let herself drift into the pleasure that came with it even though it unsettled her slightly.

Like she first said, Zuma had really skilled hands.

Still, as she rested in the cabin provided by the captain (on the reason that she was a girl, and to live with the other men was indecent) Azula couldn't help but wonder what the white haired man planned to do with all of these physical exercises.

Then she remembered how it all started: with a conversation about how useless most benders become when striped of their element.

Then it seemed to all make sense. "He wants me to be stronger." The Princess voiced out loud, mostly to herself as she mused about the possibility this present. As honest as she can be, Azula knew that in her current form, most soldiers or mercenaries wouldn't have a problem subduing her. She was far from helpless of course, but as she was now, facing a master bender would simply be marching to her doom. She could still fight, but she lack Ty Lee's ability to decisively take out enemies or Mai's skill in pinning multiple enemies down. Agni knew just how many people wanted her dead, so not being able to fire bend only served to decrease her chance of survival.

"…I suppose a small gesture of appreciation would have to do." Azula said with a shrug as she pulled herself onto a sitting position. As much as meditation worked, lying on a bed and think helped give things a new prospective.

As she navigated down the corridor that would lead to the ship's deck, Azula found herself wondering if she was sick or confused. She never show gratitude to others before, at least, she never expressed it.

With a small bitter smile, Azula admitted to herself that Princess Azula never thanked anyone in her life, at least not anyone that truly deserved it.

_Oh you poor dear. You are growing weak, filling your head with such unnecessary sentimental thoughts._ A voice that sounded too much like her father's said in her head, and Azula stopped just before the door leading to the deck. The girl's golden eyes narrowed as her lips twitched into a frown. It appeared that her insanity chose this moment to resurface. _To think I raised you to be such a perfect daughter! But now? Now you're weak, just like your brother and mother._

"You're not here…" Azula whispered, mostly to pull herself together from the mental assault of her own mind. She was vicious, the girl knew, and it seemed that she will not have mercy even on herself. "You are locked away, in the prison near the palace. Zuzu kept you there, and the Avatar made sure you can't get out with fire bending. You are not here."

_But am I really locked away? Poor, diluted 'Zula, if I'm locked away, why am I here talking to you? _Her father –no, not her father! This voice was not her father- said to her, and she could practically feel the sickening smile that blossomed on his face. It wrecked a shiver down her body. _Aww, is my wittle 'Zula afraid of daddy dearest?_

With gritted teeth and clenched fist, the girl retorted, "Go away… You're not welcome here… Go the hell away."

_Trying to get rid of me are you? Poor child. You will never be rid of me! You need me…_

"Go away… I don't need you… go away… you're not here… go away…"

_Oh come now Azula, you didn't mean that. I love you after all! Don't you love me?_

"Lies… All lies… You never loved me… Now go away!"

"Loved who? Go where? Princess, are you alright? You're talking to yourself you know? And have you been standing here for a while now?" Zuma's deep voice pierced her foggy mind, and Azula had to bite down on her lips to keep a gasp from coming out. Looking up, her wide molten eyes landed on the curious visage of the white haired man, his blue eyes glistered in whatever moonlight that escaped his frame. She wouldn't say that he wasn't a welcomed distraction. "Hey Princess, you alright? You're a little pale."

"I'm always this pale you buffoon. It's part of my perfect complexion." Azula answered automatically, and immediately she screamed at herself, _Damn it 'Zula! What is wrong with you? He was just being nice!_

_But you don't do nice, do you now, dear child?_ Ozai's voice called out once more, and Azula had to viciously stomp it out. Physically, her right hand gave a small twitch, though Zuma seemed to notice it seeing as how his eyes zoomed in on it before returning to her face.

"You sure you're alright? What are you doing here anyway? It's in the middle of the night. You could get sick." Zuma asked again, his body leaning down a little to peer down at her with obvious concern. It was then that Azula noticed how close he was to her.

Taking a step back, the girl cleared her throat before addressing the man whose body all but blocked the door leading to the deck, "I'm quite alright. I simply wished for some fresh air. Of course, I suppose that won't be necessary now. I am not in the mood to be sharing the same space as you. If you will excuse me, I will be returning to my own room now. Have a nice night peasant." _What was that? What in Agni's name was that!_

"Err… if you're sure…" _I'm not sure you IDIOT! I just had a mental break down, so what make you think I'll be fine?_ "Well, good night Princess. I think we'll be arriving at our destination soon; tomorrow at noon at the earliest."

"That is good to hear. I don't think I could spend another day on this miserable boat." The Fire Princess said smoothly, her lips twisting into a smirk before she dipped her head in a mock bow. "I shall take my leave now." _Stop me, call me, or yell at me, whatever. Hell, maybe call a midnight impromptu training, I don't give a damn! Zuma, make me stay!_

"…Good night Princess; sweet dreams." The man said before backing out of the door and closing it with a soft clank. Azula stopped mid step for the tiniest moment before resuming her walk on autopilot. Should anyone see her now, they'll found her eyes unfocused with the thousand yard stares.

They would see the image of a lonely girl walking back to her lonely room, all by her lonesome self.

_Let's face it Azula, you have no one. You got no one… but me._ Ozai's voice called out once more, and Azula's face gave a small twitch before settling back to its stoic expression. Her eyes though became half-lid, lazy and careless; a vast contrast from the sharp and intelligent shine she expressed earlier that day. She was almost expecting to see that transparent dragon… _Really now Azula. When did you start having imaginary friends? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't HAVE friends…_

"Shut up father… I don't need anyone, especially not you. I'm perfect just the way I am…"

_Really? Azula, you should know better. Hasn't your brother told you? You always lied…_

Sadly, Azula wasn't sure what she lied about; her perfection, her not needing anyone, or her not needing her father.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Kyoshi Island…**

Ty Lee was not a complicated girl. She was a flirt, and she was a hyper girl who liked to flirt. She flaunted her body because she could, and she wasn't ashamed to admit that she flaunted it.

She was also a very perspective girl, being able to see aura should she tried hard enough; however she was also very indecisive you could say (though people often confused it with fickleness). Due to this, she hardly acted on what she saw from other people, and instead chose to stick with her hyper and cheery attitude. It served wonder, and it had yet to serve her wrong. Besides, you couldn't deny the power of Ty Lee's smile.

The Kyoshi Warriors could easier tell you just how contagious that smile was.

Today Ty Lee, Suki, and one other warrior were asked to accompany the village head to the dock to see off some transaction. The cheery girl was of course eager to go, hoping on the chance that there would be some cute or handsome male to perhaps finally sink her claws in.

As much as she tried not to, Suki's constant talk of her Sokka made her somewhat jealous of all the love in the air.

Still, as Ty Lee allowed her eyes to scan the incoming merchant ship, her eyes immediately latched onto one particularly large man, who appeared to be in his thirties. Despite his worn cloth, Ty Lee had no doubt that he was quite fit. She almost drooled at the prospect of pressing herself onto an actual man's body before quickly dismissing it, thinking that he was either too old for her or he was taken.

Just then, another figure caught her attention, and Ty Lee mentally groaned in disappointment. It seemed that her assumption that he was taken was true, for next to him was a female with raven black hair and a regal beauty.

Something about her tickled Ty Lee's memories though.

"It appeared that we have some unexpected visitor." The village elder said with curiosity, and by Ty Lee's side, Suki tilted her head a little in wonder. "It wasn't often that we get visitors."

"With all due respect elder, Kyoshi Island isn't exactly a tourist attraction." Suki said with a strained smile, and the elder just laughed. Ty Lee giggled as well, thinking about how Suki pouted when she was forced to play guide tour for the occasional tourist that came to visit the Kyoshi Island.

"None the less, we should welcome them." The elder said with a big smile, and Suki can only return it. Ty Lee giggled ones more before focusing her eyes back onto the black female on the ship.

Now that it was closer, the acrobat could somehow made out some features, such as the full lips, the golden eyes that burned with a familiar intensity, and the face shape of the royal family…

Royal family…?

Despite what many thought, Ty Lee had very good eye sights, and it had nothing to do with her eyes being big. Her eye sights must be good, for if she were to press the correct pressure points, she must be able to point them out instantly. To do that, she must have very sharp eye sights.

It was this eye sight that allowed Ty Lee to see the girl's feature as the ship slowly pulled into the port. It was this eye sight that made Ty Lee's eyes widen in surprise before she whimpered in fear. It was this eye sight that caused Suki to turn a questioning face to her, asking, "Is something the matter Ty Lee? You look like you just seen a ghost."

"…That's Azula on the boat, next to that big man…" Ty Lee said, meekly pointing a finger at the raven haired beauty that now entirely focused her golden eyes upon her, a smirk slowly working its way onto her face. The acrobat remembered very well what she did on the Boiling Rock, and she was sure that despite all this time, Azula remembered as well.

Ty Lee heard from Mai that Azula had gone mad, and the acrobat felt very bad for it, though she never did find the time to visit the Fallen Princess.

The Azula that leaned forward against the railing and focused entirely on her did not seem mad or insane. She looked perfectly sane and ready to dish out some pain.

This probably won't end well…

"Azula? What are you talking about Ty Lee? She's locked up in an asylum remember? That person could not possibly be… Oh crap, that is Azula… Wasn't she supposed to be insane?"

Oh crap indeed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's (corny) corner:

The next installment within the Strength story. We now have Azula making her way (without really knowing) into Kyoshi Island as well as on the road back to kickass level slowly but painfully. Just so you know, Azula did not know they are going to Kyoshi Island, and you'll get a piece of her reaction next chapter when Zuma reveals their actual destination.

Mai and Ty Lee's reappearance is essential considering this story focused more on Azula and her development with Zuma as the mentor/guide person. She has to deal with her two childhood friends/lackeys eventually, and for the moment I decided that Ty Lee may be the easier one to do instead of Mai. You will see where this goes eventually.

Zuma's randomness is planned. I envisioned him as a little on the crazy side for reasons that you'll probably never know. You can guess, but I won't confirm or deny anything.

The little thing with the Ozai voice and what not is important. It's needed. Don't question me about it haha.

Either way, this chapter didn't take long to write, having got it done within like a day's work. I just have to pump it out for some reason. The fact that TheHumanWiki worked rather fast with his betaing helps. He is also a very good guy to bounce ideas off of.

Well, leave a review and tell me what you think. Criticisms are welcomed, for those let me know what I need to work on.

So until the next time... Ta-tah!

APH, Signing off!


	4. Strength Of Purpose Pt 3

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or Naruto. They belong to their respective creator until further actions are taken… which most likely never will happen.

Beta: TheHumanWiki

Updated: Fixed the sisters to six instead of seven. A mistake that needs fixing.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Would you mind repeating what you just said? I thought I heard something weird." Azula said sweetly, her lips stretched in a honey-sweet smile that would set anyone on alert.

Zuma was not part of that "anyone" unfortunately, for he just said with a large grin, "We're going to Kyoshi Island."

That was what she thought he said. That was what she heard him said. "Zuma… do you know who is there at Kyoshi Island?"

"Why, the Kyoshi Warriors of course! Also Lady Ty Lee from what I heard. Oh, and the villagers; can't forget the villagers. Do you think they have some good noodle dishes?"

"YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT YOU BUFFOON!" Azula screamed and her fists clenched by her side so that she wouldn't tear her hair out. If she could fire bend at the moment though, Zuma would most definitely be a pretty shape in the middle of a chard background. "The Kyoshi Warriors know who I am! Are you trying to get me locked away?"

"Nope. That won't happen. I have full confidence in my ability." Zuma replied, his grin as large as it was a few minutes ago. It utterly pissed –and that is because she couldn't find a more fitting word to describe her rage- the Fallen Princess to no end.

"Well _I'm_ not confident in your skill. What gave you the idea in the first place?"

"Let's just call it a spurt of the moment thing Princess. Besides, Kyoshi Island is beautiful! We can go elephant koi fish surfing!"

"Elephant koi fish… You really are not getting the point of why I'm like this are you…?" It came out more as a statement than a question.

Zuma's ever innocent grin answered her. It only further added salt to injury when he cheerfully stated, "No. Are we talking about your grumpiness or something else? Are you hungry or something? We just ate breakfast not too long ago too. …It's not that time of the month for you is it? Please tell me it isn't. I'm not _trained_ to handle something like that!"

If she wasn't so furious and embarrassed at the moment, Azula would find Zuma's exaggerated woe and large crocodile tears to be amusing. Instead, she aimed a rather vicious kick right up between his legs. Much to her disappointment, he blocked it with relative ease at the last second. "Wow! Careful Princess! You wouldn't want to hurt a man's precious bits would you?"

"Have it ever crossed your tiny, damaged mind that I was aiming to hurt your precious bits?" Azula bit out harshly, her lips now pulled into a snarl. She made for one fearsome imagine if not for the fact of her slightly disorientated appearance and the one foot stuck up between Zuma's legs, held by one of his large hands.

"Now why would you want to do that?"

Let us rewind for a moment to what started this whole mess (as it appeared to be in Azula's mind).

It was due to a simple question out of curiosity on Azula's part. She was curiosity on where they were ultimately heading to. All she knew was that they were heading to Earth Kingdom, and that was it. She did not know where on Earth Kingdom they would be heading. So instead of waiting to find out, Azula searched out Zuma and asked him, "Zuma, where exactly are we going?"

Said man was found standing on deck, arms crossed and eyes closed, enjoying the breeze that played with his cloth and his hair. The image was almost like something out of a painting, but Azula personally thought that it was Zuma wanting to be dramatic.

When Zuma heard the question, he turned to face her, eyes now open and twinkled in amusement, and said, "Kyoshi Island."

Upon hearing that, Azula froze. It took a few seconds to get her bearing intact, and when she did, she smiled her sweetest smile and asked in the nicest voice, "Would you mind repeating what you just said? I thought I heard something weird."

XXXXXXXXXX

That was how they ended up in the position they were in now, with Azula fuming and one leg up between Zuma's legs, and Zuma grinning as if nothing happened, one hand stopping his manhood from meeting certain doom.

"The young maiden is quite the feisty one." The captain of the ship, a man in his forties with board shoulders, shaggy beard, and a large beer belly called out as he approached the two, mouth pulled in a large grin and his grey eyes shine in amusement. "Careful where you put that foot girl, you might hurt someone."

"I intend to hurt someone…" Azula hissed, her eyes never leaving Zuma's face or his stupid grin or his laughing blue eyes. The princess hated how he never seemed to get the situation.

The captain boomed in laughter as he patted his belly in mirth. Azula, seeing that she wouldn't be accomplishing anything finally relent and dropped her leg down. Zuma straightened immediately, his grin never having left his face, though now he was chuckling along with the captain. It really ticked Azula off to know that the two found her situation so amusing.

"So girly, any chance you'll let him stay on this ship? I really could use someone like him in my crew." The captain asked once more, his eyes twinkled and his grin large. Azula wished she could say yes and be done with it, but of course she knew that she has no control over whether Zuma stayed with the ship or her.

He will listen to her little whims, comply to her orders so long as they're doable, and even go so far as to take her verbal abuse. Azula however knew that he only did all that because someone asked him to do so. Otherwise she wouldn't be here, and instead she would still be in her room inside the asylum, doing staring contest with that damnable dragon.

As if to prove her point, Zuma laughed naturally and answered, "Sorry cap, I have to stay with the Princess."

The captain just nodded in acceptance, his grin never diminishing at all though Azula could tell that he was slightly disappointed. "I figured as much. A young girl like her required someone to look after! It simply won't do to leave her alone." Then as if he was struck by something, the captain grew pensive for a moment before he asked, "By the way my friend. I've been meaning to ask. Why do you call her Princess?"

Before Azula could do anything, Zuma replied, "Why wouldn't I? I'm to take care of her, and in some way, every girl deserved to be treated like a princess. I can't provide her that luxury, so I call her princess. I think it suffices, don't you?"

The lie was done so well that Azula almost believed it. It was because she recalled her mother's disapproving look so vividly that she did not. She was just a little monster after all.

"True, true. Every girl does deserve to be treated like a princess." The captain said completely unaware of Azula's inner turmoil. Why would he? She was keeping her face so perfectly stoic.

"LAND HO!"

The Fallen Princess could not have picked a better time. "It would seem that your station calls you captain." Azula said smoothly, her lips forming a well practiced smile and her head tilted just so to present an innocent and sweet girl. It was almost instinctive for her to do this. "It wouldn't do to keep you here now would it?"

The captain beamed in agreement before hobbling off to attend to his duties. It left Azula and Zuma to stare after the man, their expressions never changing even as he disappeared into the control room.

They simply stand and smiled.

"You are a very good actor." Zuma commented as he speared Azula with a side way glance.

"Thank you. You aren't half bad yourself." The Princess replied as she returned the stare. The two kept it up for a few seconds before turning as one to face the approaching island.

XXXXXXXXXX

She could see the small gathering that was there most likely for the merchant ship. There was after all an old man who looked to be the island leader, and then there were three others whose uniforms were simply unforgivable. As far as Azula was concerned, the Kyoshi Warriors are some formidable bunch, and the only reason she won against them was due to Ty Lee's chi block and Mai's pinning tack tick.

If it was just Azula against them ladies, the Princess would most likely be forced to retreat. Those girls know how to work as a team.

Still, as the ship approach the small dock –the only dock it seemed- on Kyoshi Island, Azula sudden found her eyes drifting to a girl with familiar, large expressive gray eyes and a face shared with five other girls somewhere within the Fire Nation. Without her needing to force it, a smirk started to make its way onto her face, and if the way that certain girl seemed to cringe and took a small step back, Azula knew that she got the effect she desired.

"Oh, a welcome party! Do you think they're here for us or the ship?" Zuma commented lightly, his head tilted to the side and one large hand stroke his chin in thought. Azula deemed the question too thoughtless and the answer obvious that she ignored it. Instead, she focused her entire attention onto a certain gray eyed girl.

The girl who can, and did disabled her with two quick jabs on Boiling Rock; a girl named Ty Lee. When Zuma made a comment about Ty Lee as well, Azula knew for sure that it was her.

Such coincidence! She had yet to really pay her back for that time on Boiling Rock. Sure she locked her away and intended to keep her locked away; the Princess simply felt that it wasn't enough.

Then another thought, so strange that it actually gave her pause came. Did she really want to make Ty Lee suffer for a moment of possible indecision?

Azula wasn't stupid. She knew that despite what people think Ty Lee was not fickle, but rather hesitant. Born in a family with five sisters who shared her face had done something to Ty Lee's mind.

Ty Lee wanted to be different, but when she looked at her sisters, Azula could always see the question that plagued the girl: how am I going to be different?

One sister was smart, brilliant even and held wisdom few could lay claim to, her ideas often garner attentions.

One sister was calm, stoic, and ever the voice of reason between all six, keeping the sisters from tearing each other apart as well as serving as the peace maker.

One sister was quiet, shy, and held the smallest status within the six despite not being the youngest and was the most protected by the other six.

One sister was cunning, street smart, and can worm her way out of just about anything with sweet words and innocent gestures.

One sister was angry, feisty, and often times short fused, but she loved her sisters so deeply that she would commit murder to keep them safe.

Then there was Ty Lee, flexible, hyper, and ever cheerful, with the best physical ability out of all six and the most perceptive.

All six are different and unique, yet in a family as eccentric as Ty Lee's, she was considered normal. She didn't stand out because all her sisters are extraordinary and just as beautiful as her. So she wanted to be different, but how?

She joined the circus, but that was mostly a spurt of the moment idea. Ty Lee was happy, or so she claimed. She was indecisive of what to do truly, for she missed her family, but she didn't want to be with her family for it made her plain and normal.

Can Azula really punish someone like that further because Ty Lee was forced to decide between Mai and Azula? Can she really blame the girl who kept them two from actually killing each other?

_Of course you can. She was weak, and she betrayed you! She should be graveling at your feet for forgiveness!_ Ozai's voice called out, and Azula was almost forced to agree until something else happened.

_No. You shouldn't blame the girl. She was only doing what she thought was the best; for everyone._ Ursa's voice replied, and Azula clenched her fists despite her face never changing its expression.

Just what she needed at this moment, more voices inside her head!

_She betrayed you. Betrayal shall not be forgiven!_

_She saved you. Loyalty should be rewarded with kindness._

_She chose Mai over you. She chose a simple noble girl over the Princess. Such insult begets punishment!_

_She stopped you. You would have killed Mai or she you. Such resolution requires gratitude._

_Shut up, both of you_. Azula exclaimed within her head, driving the voices away as her golden eyes gained a half lid and lazy look. _I do not require your inputs to make a decision._

It was then that she noticed that they have docked, and that Zuma was already heading for the ramp that led to the wooden planks, his cloak back on and his enormous luggage strapped to his back. Looking to the side, Azula found her small duffle bag lying by her feet and her large straw hat resting gently against it. The Princess smirked at the stealth someone like Zuma demonstrated before grabbing the two items. Then an idea struck her.

She wasn't one for fancy things, but this time, she would make an exception.

Too bad her fire bending no longer work, or it would result in something more spectacular.

With her mind made up, Azula backed up a few steps, judged her distance, and took off running.

XXXXXXXXXX

Having been made very aware that it was indeed Azula on the ship, Ty Lee couldn't help but feel very nervous.

Part of her was happy to see one of her best friends well and walking free, head held high and as flawless as the day they met each other.

Another part of her was afraid, because everyone who met her knew that Princess Azula was cruel, and most often than not, monstrous.

When the Princess disappeared from the ship's railing, Ty Lee let lose a breath she wasn't aware that she was holding, only to gasped when the center of her worries came jumping off the boat. With two flip, the Princess landed right in front of Ty Lee easily, her pose perfect and her balance faultless. The acrobat took a small step back as her gray eyes locked onto Azula's own golden ones, and the girl could swore that she was going to die.

Then she noticed the lazy and half lid eyes, and instantly Ty Lee knew something about this Azula was off.

"What are YOU doing here?" Suki's voice, rough and anger, snapped Ty Lee out of her trance, and the acrobat blinked a few time to found her leader shielding her from the Princess. Judging by the tense shoulders, the hand on the sword, and the slightly hunched stance, Ty Lee was sure that Suki will pounce on Azula the moment she gave Suki a reason to. "Shouldn't you be locked away in some mental hospital somewhere?"

"That is none of your concern peasant, now step aside. My quarrel is not with you." Azula said, her voice sweet, but her venom burning. Ty Lee suddenly felt unsure if she should defend her old friend, or defend her new leader.

"Now, now Suki. Is that how you treated guests? You know better." The village elder and leader called out, his face stern and his eyes hard. The young captain blinked wide eyes at the old man, unsure what to do. "As for you Princess, such manner does not befit a noble such as you."

"Your opinion matters not to me, elder. For your age's sake, I suggest that you stay out of my business." Azula bit back, her voice harder and her eyes burning with an intensity that screamed danger to Ty Lee. Still lazy and half lid, the golden eyes of Princess Azula burned with a strange madness that was not there last she saw her.

"You got no right to talk to him like that. He is much greater than you'll ever be!" Suki shouted, her lips pulled into a snarl as she literally got in the Princess's face. Ty Lee's concern for her grew.

"Ha, that's a laugh. I'm the Princess of Fire Nation. How can a man like him be greater than me?" Azula challenged, her smirk growing to a mocking stage, and Ty Lee really felt like something bad will happen if she didn't intervene soon.

And just like that, the indecision she felt when Mai and Azula faced off on Boiling Rock returned with a vengeance. Should she betray Suki, or strike down Azula once more?

"Zula-chi! Stop antagonizing people!" A deep voice called out, and Ty Lee blinked at the way Azula's eyes widen in rage before her head snapped to an approaching figure. It was that large man the acrobat saw standing next to Azula. "We're not here to fight you know? Besides, I don't think it'll make your stay here comfortable."

"How DARE you call me Zula-chi when I specifically forbid you from doing it?" Azula called out, and Ty Lee blinked once more at the way she tense her shoulders and clench her fist. This was not typical Azula reaction. It was more… free and uncontrolled.

And Zula-chi? Really? That had Ty Lee stomping down on giggles.

Wait… she's staying here? What?

It was Suki who reacted for them all. "What do you mean staying? What made you think I'll even permit her to stay here?"

"Suki, control yourself. You should know better than to behave in such manner." The elder scolded, his face forming a frown that would often had the Kyoshi Warriors shame faced and head bowed. Not this time.

"But elder, you know who she is! You know what she did!" The captain of the Kyoshi Warrior exclaimed, her hands wildly gesturing and her eyes wide in fury.

"She took down the great city of Ba Sing Se, but she also kept it bloodless. That demanded respect regardless of its motive." The elder said, cutting off any further protest from Suki before continuing, "She is also a guest here. We do not treat guests this way."

"…Err… what about that time with the Avatar?" Suki asked hesitantly, and Ty Lee had to struggle with another giggle fit by the red that now tinted the elder's face. She had got to heard this story.

"That was… ahem, under different circumstances. Besides, he sneaked into the island, she didn't." The elder explained, grinning happily by his own cleverness. Suki's mouth dropped open before she snapped it shut and was just about to retort once more when the elder said, "Besides, I think she needs to be here. Call it a hunch if you well."

"…Very well." Suki relented with a sigh before turning a glare to Azula, finally refocusing her attention on the Princess. "You better behave yourself. Just give me one reason, ONE reason, and I'll take you down."

"You might have to give me a list. I don't know what peasants consider to be rude and what can be considered to be offensive." Azula called back, her smirk returning as sweetly as it was before, and Ty Lee know that she was baiting Suki.

This was the perfect place to interfere if nothing else.

"Azula! It's… umm, good to see you. You're… err, different." Ty Lee started before finishing it lamely. If nothing else, she had successfully grabbed everyone's attention. "Did you do something to your hair? It's the hair isn't it? Did you use a new shampoo on it?" The downward twist Azula's lips took was not a good sigh. "It's not the hair?"

"No Ty Lee. It might be the hair, since it's longer and I let it down. I don't know. I was locked up so I wouldn't know. Maybe I'm taller. Maybe I'm more… curvy, or maybe I looked more like my mother." Azula started, and with each sentence she took a step closer to the nervous acrobat. The best Ty Lee could do was put on a big innocent smile. "I wouldn't know of course, since I was in prison, where you and everyone else left me to rot! So why don't you tell me? Hmm?"

"Umm… Zula? You're… um, really angry at me, aren't you?" Ty Lee meekly asked, her hands held up as if to ward off blows and her eyes blinking innocently. It was only so much the acrobat can do to hold in her tears.

"Why would I be? It's not like you back stabbed me or anything." The sarcasm was so thick that Ty Lee could swear it could flatten her with its weight. "Oh well, it would matter. It's all in the past now." The tone, despite it being all happy and cheerful only made Ty Lee even more worried. Azula didn't do happy or cheerful. When she was happy or cheerful or both, someone was usually getting burned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find some place to stay. _Someone_ decided that we need to be here."

Then Azula did a small mock bow and brushed past Ty Lee not too gently. The acrobat whimpered a little as she watched the Princess's retreating form, her lips trembling slightly from hurt. She could take Azula's anger, because if it came to it, she could always dodge fire balls. She couldn't however take Azula's act of ignoring her. It was like her living with her sisters once more: she was just another one with six others.

"I would like to take two rooms please." The large man sudden called out, his tone light and loud as if nothing every happened a few seconds ago. Ty Lee found herself wondering if she should be angry at him or thank him for breaking the silence. "Also could you direct me to Kyoshi's temple? I heard it kept all of Kyoshi's possession."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Fool! You should have punished her! Hurt her, burn her, BREAK her! Instead you walked away!_

_You did the right thing. While it is not forgiveness, it is a step towards redeeming yourself._

_You do not need to redeem yourself. You did nothing wrong!_

_You turned your back against them just as they you, but they don't need your forgiveness, you need theirs._

Just like that, the voices of her parents had been going back and forth for a while ever since she left Ty Lee by the port. There was the slightest satisfaction in seeing the girl hurt, but Azula found herself to be more angry than happy.

There was something wrong with her, the Princess was convinced, and it was something other than her sanity. Back then, she wouldn't bat an eye lash to see Ty Lee mop or sad; sometimes she would even consider it an improvement. Now? Now the simple thought of seeing Ty Lee sad made Azula angry, and there was that urge to hurt whoever made Ty Lee sad.

In this case, Azula was angry with herself, and she did not understand why.

So here she was, somehow managing to find a cliff that faced the ocean, Azula contemplate her dizzying emotions. She felt just as battered as the rocks that had endless streams of wave crashing into them. There was also a sudden tiredness that filled her body. A sigh escaped her mouth unbidden and the Fallen Princess wondered to herself when she became so sentimental.

Just like her weak brother or her useless mother?

"So sour puss, what's on your mind?"

On reflex, Azula spun around, one fist flying through the air heading for a certain man's head. Said man simply tilted his head to the side, the fist passing JUST by and left Azula with the unmistakable feeling of how soft his white hairs were. Still, in her moment of anger coupled with the quick reflex attack, the Princess extended herself and collapsed onto Zuma's chest with a sound "Oof!"

The large man just blinked innocently down to her and said, "My, when did you progress to hugs?"

He did not dodge the fist that crashed into his side. "You fool, do not assume anything."

"Right… Your punch tickled by the way." Zuma said then taunted, and this time he received a straight, full-powered punch in the stomach. That had him doubled over. "A-alright… I deserved that."

"Yes, yes you do." Azula said, a superior smirk on her face as she enjoyed the sight of Zuma groaning in pain. It only lasted for a few seconds though before she turned her attention back to the vast ocean that surrounded Kyoshi Island.

She wondered if a storm was approaching, what with the dark, ominous clouds not too far away.

"You know, whatever it is that you're brooding over, maybe it'd be better to talk it over instead of letting those voices in your head argue."

Azula's head snapped to face the man so fast that Zuma winced, afraid she'd snapped her own neck. He was however more aware of the piercing ember eyes that glared into his instead of any potential neck break. "What would you know? You're just a careless buffoon who seemed to enjoy tormenting me in the name of training. And there aren't any voices within my head."

_Azula, you knew better than to lie._ Zuko said in the back of her mind, and she quickly slammed some sort of barrier between her consciousness and that. She had enough with mother and father's love spat; she didn't need her brother's biting comments.

"Eh, I won't deny on the torment part, but I think I know more than you do." Zuma said, his tone still cheerful and his grin still big, but his eyes had taken on a strange look that made them very intense. So intense in fact, that Azula found herself looking away quickly. They burned her, as if they drilled right into her soul and judge it instead of looking at what was outside. "Either way, it's one of those "wisdom comes with age" things that old folks are so fond of. So, want to give it a try? I mean I'm not a wrinkled up old man, but I suppose I can still qualify for the wisdom part, right?"

"You don't qualify for either. You are a fool through and through." Azula spat out, though the usual fire in them was missing this time.

That did not stop Zuma from fainting hurt. "Princess, how could you be so cold?"

"It must run in the family." The reply came without trouble, and Azula frown at the fact of just how true that sounded. Azulon was as cold as they came, and Ozai was no better. Iroh could be cold when he needed to be, and Zuko… well, he knew how to be cold when it required of him.

Ursa… Ursa was never cold… She was so irritably warm that Azula found it very annoying and envious how Zuko got all of it. Wonder why.

"I guess this mean that you won't be talking?" Zuma asked softly, his deep voice having dropped the cheerful attitude, and instead taken on a soft quality to it the reminded Azula of Ursa.

Just like her mother, it was irritating.

Without another word, the Princess turned around and stomped off with no knowledge of where they should stay. It hardly matter to her though. She was just mad.

Besides, it wasn't like they'll miss an insane ex-princess of the Fire Nation.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zuma watched silently at the Princess's back, his brows drew together to form a frown.

It seemed that coming to Kyoshi Island wasn't such a good idea… Or at least, meeting Ty Lee so fast wasn't such a good idea. Perhaps a few days within Fire Nation land would have been better? But then, how would Azula face her inner demons? She was so… dead to the world, it was as if she was simply breathing, not living.

"But then again, what can I say? I'm only doing what my instincts tell me, and they were rarely wrong." Zuma said to himself before he turned to face the ocean. "Hopefully, this isn't one of those times when I'm wrong…

"Either way, hopefully the road she chose will not be the one that leads to self destruction…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside one of the many houses, Ty Lee sat by the window and stared listlessly out at the sky. It had start to dim, gaining an orange glow as the day started to progress to night.

The usually cheerful and sparkly girl sighed to herself, wondering if perhaps the reunion with Azula could have been better. What if she stayed in Fire Nation to visit her? What if she found time to visit her even just a few times on Kyoshi Island? What if she never hit Azula back on Boiling Rock? What if she never agreed to go with Azula when she came seeking her help?

Sighing once more, Ty Lee tossed all of those "what if" out of her head, knowing that it was useless to dwell upon them. What she should work on now was how to gain back Azula's friendship, or at the very least her forgiveness.

But how should she start? Azula was a very angry and bitter girl. Her aura bristled with a muddy red as well as the blackest black, easily portraying her anger and her unwillingness to forgive. There was a hint of dark green, showing her envy about something, though what, Ty Lee didn't know. Finally, there was a familiar color, one that Ty Lee herself was very familiar with.

Brown; it symbolized insecurity, just like Ty Lee felt when compared to her sisters.

Azula's aura was mostly brown, showing that she was very insecure about something. Something had destroyed her confidence. Perhaps it was her defeat, or perhaps it was her time within the asylum, or perhaps it was something else. The thought that it was always there, only hidden behind other colors struck Ty Lee as a possibility, but the acrobat quickly discarded the idea.

That was Azula, the Princess of Fire Nation she was thinking about.

But that was in the past… this was different… Azula was different…

"Oh Azula… how can I help you when you don't let me?" Ty Lee mumbled as she slumped against the window frame, eyes prickling with tears and her throat thick with a lump she couldn't swallow.

With a small sob, Ty Lee came to the conclusion that these next few days will be very painful.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Spirit World…**

Near a mountain range, within a bamboo forest, a woman dressed in green robes, equipped with light armors, a pair of battle fans, and a head piece sat meditating. Her painted face was serene as she shut herself off from the world, but couldn't be more aware of it at the same time. Sitting in a lotus position, Avatar Kyoshi allowed her mind to wonder at the recent events that had the Spirit World buzzing in excitement.

She knew what was happening, and what could become of the future based upon the action of one girl. She knew the elemental spirits were worried about the shadow that still loomed within the Earth Kingdom as well as the growing cloud within the Fire Nation.

She knew that this time, Avatar Aang alone may not be able to handle it all despite being a fully realized Avatar. He was just a child, and as a child, Avatar Kyoshi questioned his ability despite him having the wisdom of her and every other Avatar ever lived. It wasn't doubt that stopped her confidence in him, but rather the knowledge that he may not be strong enough to face what would come.

Despite what many liked to think, Avatars were only mortals granted with enormous power, and as such, they made mistakes just the same as every other human did.

Still…

What caught Kyoshi's attention even more was not what was looming within the shadow. She wasn't worried that Aang would not be prepared for the coming dangers.

What caught Kyoshi's attention was what a certain girl could do, and who she was with.

Without warning, Avatar Kyoshi's eyes snapped open, glowing in the tell-tale sign of the Avatar State for a moment before calming. Twin pools of green stared into the bamboo forest for a moment before her painted, full lips pulled into a small amused smile.

Things will be fun to watch for a while, of that Kyoshi was extremely sure of. "You are never one to disappoint Uzumaki… Or should I call you Zuma now?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's corner:

Eh… nothing to say. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Expect some angst or drama, but that's about it. And to all you Tyzula fans out there, sorry to disappoint you, but it won't happen.

Well, leave a review and tell me what you think please. It's like when I say constructive criticisms on the last chapter, everyone hide. Sheesh.

APH, signing off.


	5. Strength Of Purpose Pt 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or ATLA. They belong to their respective creator and so shall they remain until they said otherwise.

Beta: TheHumanwiki

XXXXXXXXXX

Waking up in a room when she distinctively remembered falling asleep outside, under a tree had Azula up and alerted instantly. It also didn't help her paranoia when she found herself stripped of her outer clothing and wearing a night gown.

Instantly Azula accused Zuma of doing this, but she quickly forsaken that thought as well. She didn't believe that he'll have the gut to do this after she nearly strangled him when he saw her only in her sleep gown back in Fire Nation. That would mean that someone else changed her…

"Oh! You're awake!"

She knew that voice. Turning to face it, Azula found herself peering into familiar large gray eyes for a moment before their owner lean back a bit, showing Ty Lee dressed up in her Kyoshi uniform, minus the makeup. The acrobat smiled hesitantly as she linked her hands behind her back and having the irritating effect of pushing her already impressive mounds out further. Azula had to retrain herself from reacting to it. Ty Lee's figure was always one of Azula's secret envy. "Well, what do you want for breakfast? By the way, it's not safe sleeping outside like that. You could catch a cold! Not that you ever did anyway, but just in case you know? Oh, and I changed you, so you don't have to worry about who did. Besides, I wouldn't let anyone else touch you."

"Ty Lee…"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Oh…" The acrobat visibly deflated at the dark tone Azula asked her in. The Fallen Princess felt a strange sort of pleasure in seeing it, but it also annoyed her how her inside twisted at it. "Um… Well, I was hoping to see if you would like to eat breakfast with us…"

"Who are these… us?" Azula asked, though she already had a pretty good idea. The way Ty Lee smiled nervously told her everything she needed to anyway.

"Umm… With me and the other Kyoshi Warriors of course."

A snort made its way out of Azula's lips as she folded her arms. "Figures."

"You don't… seem happy…" Ty Lee said, and Azula almost bit out in sarcasm. Instead, she just shrugged and threw aside her blanket. Standing up, the Fallen Princess quickly located her duffle bag (which she figured was put there either by Zuma, Ty Lee, or whoever found her) and walked over, completely ignoring the acrobat's question about whether she needed help or not.

A swift rummaging produced the needed clothing, and Azula carelessly took off her sleep gown, exposing her bindings and undergarment. Once more ignoring Ty Lee's protest for such behavior, Azula quickly dressed herself, this time in a pair of loose gray pants, a brown and green robe, and some white socks. Tying a green sash around her waist, the Princess then produced a ribbon and a comb before looking around for a mirror.

She couldn't find one, and that brought a sigh from her lips. It meant she needed assistance in putting her hair in a manageable fashion for the day.

Her ember eyes traveled to a slightly hopeful Ty Lee, and for a moment, just a very small moment, Azula considered forgetting all her bitterness and let her do it.

Pride however stomped that down, and with a huff, Azula tossed the brush back into the duffle bag, ran her fingers down her hair to smooth out the occasional wild hair. With nimble fingers, she tied her hair into a low pony tails, leaving her bangs where they were: framing her face.

Once again, Ty Lee deflated visibly and said, "Um… right. I'll leave you alone. By the way, that Zuma guy? Yeah, he said to meet him by the Kyoshi Statue when you're finished with breakfast…" The acrobat said before she slowly made her way out of the room, her shoulders slumped and her head down. Compared to the usual cheerful and bright Ty Lee, this struck Azula as something new.

It also annoyed her that the sight of it made Azula angry with herself once more.

"Hmph." The Princess said as she shoved her foot into her boots and stomped out of the room, making sure to remember which one it was before walking out of the building.

It was probably just a phase anyway.

XXXXXXXXXX

She found Zuma sitting by the tall Avatar Kyoshi statue. Said statue was impressive, Azula had to admit. The woman also looked fearsome, with her sharp eyes and painted face, Azula had to wonder what it would be like to face this Avatar in battle.

Probably be very terrifying, unlike the current one.

As for her traveling companion, Zuma was sitting lotus style by the statue, hands folded within his sleeves and head bow. She had the distinct feeling that his eyes were closed too. Though as she approached, he slowly raised his head to stare at her, his blue eyes burning with an intensity Azula quickly became familiar with on the ship.

He was in his training mode. Oh, the joy. Just thinking about it made her want to cringe at the pain that was sure to follow.

"Did you eat a big breakfast?" Zuma asked, his face lighting up in a big grin, though his eyes still burn with the same intensity. Azula shook her head and said it was just enough to satisfy. The man nodded his head, stating, "Good, good. A full stomach is essential, but too much can be a burden." Standing up to his full height but keeping his hands within his sleeves, Zuma grinned down at the small girl in front of him. "Well now, let's find a clearing and we can get started once more on getting your condition back up. Those four days of intensive training and chi manipulation helped, but not as much as you like."

"So you admitted to manipulating my chi?" Azula stated more than asked as she copied his stance by stashing her hands into her sleeves. The two looked quite interesting with the way one grinned down and the other glared up.

"Why of course Princess. Chi manipulation has been proven to increase healing of the body. Water benders have been doing so to heal wounds for ages." Zuma explained with his tone still light, though Azula can tell that he was lecturing. "Stopping chi flow can paralyze the body as you know, but directing the chi to move in certain ways can stimulate the body to heal and recover much faster than simply left alone."

"And the massages?"

"That's just the bonus. I don't think you'll appreciate me poking your pressure points instead." Zuma explained further and his grin grew at the way Azula wrinkled her nose. She obviously did not favor getting her pressure points poked when she was sore. "Now then, like I said earlier, let us find a clearing and continue with our exercises."

"Hey, call it torments. You admitted to it yesterday." Azula exclaimed in anger and pointed an accusing finger at the man. The white haired man just laughed with a shrug and started walking toward the forest surrounding the village. "Hey, do not ignore me! I order you to stay! Zuma, are you listening? ZUMA?"

Laughter accompanied the angry Princess's shouting out of the village.

The two did not see a certain acrobat staring at them with sad eyes.

They also were not aware of a pair of brown eyes glaring at the Princess.

XXXXXXXXXX

An hour into the exercise, Azula, in the middle of another set of squats, said, "You know that I'm only listening to you right now because I need to get back in shape?"

Zuma, located beneath the shade of a tree in the same pose Azula found him earlier today only gave a shrug in reply. Then as if thinking better of it, he added, "Perhaps for now, perhaps you'll listen to me later, or perhaps not. Whichever the case, I intend to teach you what you need to know regardless of whether you wish to learn."

"So you intend to babble my ears off even if I'm not listening?" Azula asked as she stretched out her legs to try and get rid of the heavy feeling they had after the squats.

"If you insist on calling it that, then yes." Zuma replied as he lifted his head, his eyes burning in seriousness as his mouth set in a straight line as he said, "It may be best for you to listen, for what you learn may affect how your life turned out to be."

Azula snorted and said, "What gave you the qualification to teach me? I am a fire bending prodigy as well as a brilliant tactician. I do not need lessons in those subjects."

"Yes, you are a prodigy and a brilliant tactician, but you are a horrible human." Zuma called out, and Azula resisted the urge to snarl at him while he continued, "You may pride yourself in reading others, but you are horrible when it comes to knowing what you wish to do. As you are now, you have no purpose. Serving your father was your one true purpose, and now that he is not there, you are lost."

"You made it sound as if I don't know what to do with myself." Azula said, a smirk working its way onto her face to try and appear confident. The truth was that his words affected her more than she would like.

The honesty within Zuma's next replied truly shaken her. "You don't."

The statement was simple and short; to the point. The way Zuma said it though angered Azula because it made her feel like she was a stupid little girl once more. "You don't know me…"

"On the contrary, I know you better than you like to think." The blue eyes blinked once before a questioning glint entered them. "The question here is do YOU know yourself?"

"Of course I do. I am Princess Azula, daughter of Phoenix King Ozai and Lady Ursa, crowned Princess of the Fire Nation. What gave you the right to question me?" Azula declared while approaching the sitting. She stopped just in front of Zuma, glaring into his eyes and gritting her teeth at the calm expression on his face. Suddenly she wished that she was dealing with the idiotic Zuma instead of this insightful and dreadfully calm Zuma.

"I asked you who you are, not WHAT you are Princess." He replied. He ignored her question and replied without fear or concern.

She liked to think that it was because he didn't fear her that she reacted the way she did.

Without considering the possible consequences, Azula's arm flew back before her fist impacted Zuma's face soundly. The sound of flesh hitting flesh permeated the clearing they were in as well as the harsh panting of the Fallen Princess. After a few seconds, Azula grounded out, "Know your place peasant. You are not worthy to even be within my presence."

"On the contrary, I may be more worthy than you." Zuma stated as he turned his head back to regard Azula with the same calm expression. Seeing that face with the swelling that started to form on her face somehow made the Princess cringed backward. "Now are you finished with your fit? If so, go back to your exercises. We are not done for the day." Zuma said as calm as he was before, showing no other expression than that calm exterior. His tone of voice was like a teacher scolding a student, or a parent reprimanding a child only to send him or her back to their room.

With shock echoing within her body, Azula found herself doing just what he told her to do. As if nothing happened, the Princess started her next set of exercises, counting out each repeated move as they went by.

Ty Lee found the two like this, with Zuma sitting underneath a tree, one cheek swelling up and Azula doing push-ups, a shocked face still plastered upon her face.

XXXXXXXXXX

As she followed behind Azula like she did once before, Ty Lee couldn't help but worry for the Princess. Up until she found them, brought them back for lunch, and now simply following the Princess around, Azula continued to wear that shocked look on her face. It was like someone replaced the Princess with one of those brainwashed Joo Dee in Ba Sing Se, only this one was stripped of any and all free will.

The acrobat simply couldn't fathom about what could have shocked the Princess so.

"Hey, Ty Lee." Azula suddenly called out, pausing in the middle of the street to turn her face at the acrobat. Ty Lee nearly tripped on a rock before she quickly righted herself, staring back at Azula with big eyes and a confused tilt of her head. "What did your parents usually do when you were in trouble?"

"Hmm? Well, they –or mother really, because father was usually too busy- would scold me, and then tell me what I did wrong or tell me to go back to my room and think upon what I did wrong." The cheerful acrobat answered honestly, tilting her head to the other side innocently and blinked her large gray eyes a few times. "Other times they made me do chores as punishments. Depending on what I did with my sisters, they usually think of something for us to do. Of course after it all they would ask me what I did wrong, and usually I will tell them. If I don't know, they will tell me, and then they will tell me to not do it again. Why do you ask?"

"But why would you listen to them? I mean, why would you listen to them when they gave you punishments to do?" Azula questioned softly and tilt her head back to stare at the blue sky above. Ty Lee blinked once more at that as she poked her chin with one finger, her mind reflected over the question for a while before she smiled.

"I guess it's because I love them. They are my parents after all 'Zula. Children listen to their parents you know?" Ty Lee answered happily before her face dropped in sadness for a second. It was quickly covered up by a smile just a quickly.

"But why?"

As if finally understanding, Ty Lee made an "o" with her lips then grinned. "Because I respect them and love them 'Zula. I respect their authority and I love them because they loved me in return. Sure they have their flaws and sometimes they're too dictating for my taste, but they are my parents 'Zula. It's like I listen to big sis Mei Lee because she usually knows best what to do, or I listen to sissy Ming because she is logical and reasonable."

"But Zuma isn't my parent Ty Lee… In fact, he is a stranger at worst and an acquaintance at best. He isn't family and he isn't someone I'd know except for a few days ago."

"Hmm? I don't understand what the problem is 'Zula."

Azula shifted golden eyes onto Ty Lee's and elaborated, "I listened to him Ty Lee, that's the problem. I didn't have to but I listened to him. Ty Lee, I listened when he told me to return to my exercises. I understand if I listen to father, and to some extend I would listen to my teachers and mother… But Zuma? I don't… He isn't…"

"You said you would listen to your teacher right?" Ty Lee clarified, and when Azula nodded hesitantly she continued, "Does this extend to sifu or mentors? You know someone who teaches you basically?" When another nod came her way, the acrobat smiled and stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world, "Well, then that settles it doesn't it? You listen to Zuma because you think of him as a mentor."

Azula blinked. "That's ridiculous Ty Lee. He is nothing but a fool! An idiotic peasant! Why would I consider him to be my mentor?"

"But you do! Why else would you listen to him?" The acrobat asked innocently and she leaned forward. "I mean if you don't consider him to be a mentor, then why ARE you listening to him? He isn't your parent, and he isn't exactly teaching you anything so you can't call him your sifu right?"

"I…" Azula was speechless, and Ty Lee wondered if she should celebrate this occasion because Azula was rarely speechless, and never due to the acrobat before. That thought was crushed when Azula asked, "Why am I even talking to you?"

"Wha? But 'Zula, you were asking me a question and I'm just trying to help."

"Exactly my point. As far as I'm concerned you aren't worthy to even speak to me."

Ty Lee blinked as if she was struck by a blow. The Kyoshi Warrior took a small step back at the bitterness on Azula's face and wondered if it was something she said. "D-Did I say something wrong 'Zula? I'm sorry if I did."

"I don't want your apologies." Azula barked out before she stormed away, leaving a defeated Ty Lee behind. The acrobat stared at the ground, biting her lower lips and fighting back to tears that threaten to flow.

"You shouldn't bother with her."

Looking to her side, Ty Lee spotted Suki glaring at the retreating Princess's back with a big frown. The Kyoshi Warrior captain turned her brown eyes to Ty Lee's and repeated, "You shouldn't bother with her. She isn't worth your time."

"…But Suki, she is my friend." Ty Lee explained, hoping Suki would understand.

She didn't. "Friends don't treat each other this way Ty Lee."

"She's just lost and angry. I can help her find her way."

"She isn't lost. She is just the way she wanted to be. She wants to be the monster that she is."

The acrobat was a little angry at that remark, but she kept it in check in favor of trying to get her captain to see reason. "Azula may be scary and cruel at times, but you don't know her like I do Suki. She is just a little girl trying to find her way in the world. Azula was only trying to find her place."

"I don't believe that." Suki replied, though her frown softened at the sadness within Ty Lee's eyes. With a sigh, the captain massaged the bridge of her nose for a second before stating, "Look, I don't know Azula like you did, but from my own experience, Princess isn't exactly all bunnies and rainbow. I think she eat bunnies for breakfast and if she could, would burn rainbows for fun."

"Suki…"

"What I am saying is that perhaps I am wrong about her, but what she is doing right now isn't exactly making anyone happy. You deserved better Ty Lee."

That got a small smile onto the acrobat's face. "Thanks Suki… But I got to try. Azula is my friend. She is one of my best and only friends. Wouldn't you do the same if Sokka was lost and angry at the world?"

The captain had no answer to that, because she knew she would do exactly that. She only hoped that Ty Lee wasn't running to her own demise.

The chi-blocking acrobat was too bright and cheerful to befall that fate.

XXXXXXXXXX

Three days passed in similar fashions for Azula: in a blur.

She would wake up in the morning, get ready, and seek out Zuma for her body conditioning or chi manipulation session. Then she would eat lunch, and depending on what she did in the morning, she would either do more exercises or read something from the limited book supplies Kyoshi Island had to offer. Then before dinner, she would take a shower by the stream that was near the center of the island to wash away the day's grim and sweat. After dinner, she would meditate, trying to regain her bending without success before turning in for sleep.

During it all, Ty Lee would try and strike up a conversation with her, and Azula would just ignore the acrobat all together, leaving her sad and defeated for an hour or two before she bounced back to try again. Occasionally she would try to do little things for the Princess, only to be met with the same cold shoulders.

Ty Lee even tried to sleep together with Azula in the same room one day out of old time's sake, only to be roughly tossed out of the room with the door slammed in her face. She was almost in tears that time, and she had to bodily restrain Suki (short of chi blocking) from marching into the room and tore Azula a new one (or get burned).

There were of course questions about why no one was burned yet considered the Princess was almost constantly in a foul mood. Of course, people quickly dismissed that train of thought due to fear of provoking a reaction.

During one of the days, Zuma made a comment to Azula once, stating, "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. A wise saying; yet wouldn't keeping your friends closer be wiser? You can't always keep track of your enemies nor can you always predict their moves, can you? But you can always depend on your friends because you would know them better."

She did not think much of it of course, because immediately after he started on a rant about how the Island's noodle tasted a little too bland and that they should add more spice to it, or even better, a thicker stew brewed from the bones of a live stock. She simply chucked it up to it being Zuma.

Then there was Suki. Azula wasn't sure what to make of the captain or her squad of warriors. They mostly leave her along, and other than Ty Lee, Azula rarely see a hint of them. She wasn't stupid to think that they weren't keeping an eye on her, and to be honest, Azula was impressed by their ability to be stealthy.

It was her glares that bothered Azula. It was like Suki was judging her, and Azula was sure that she WAS judging her. It shouldn't bother her, because Azula was used to being judged.

But the captain's glares still bothered her, especially when she appeared by a distraught Ty Lee's side, just after another episode of cold shoulders. She accidentally voiced this concern to Zuma once, and the man simply stated, "Perhaps it is because you cared about her opinion in regards to your actions against Ty Lee."

Ha, what a ridiculous notion.

All of it was ridiculous. Next thing she knew, she'll be having her uncle's voice in her head.

_Life is like a river; it flows without a real direction. Sometimes it'll stop at a pond, and other times it'll merge with a lake. There will be areas dotted with rocks, or there will be a water fall to plunge down. And sometimes it'll merge with other rivers, entwined together only to separate later. But know that it'll go somewhere eventually._ Oh great, now she was hearing her uncle. Blasted insanity and blasted mind.

Still, as she sat on the same cliff she was on the first day, Azula pondered if it was worth the hassle to steal a ship and just sail away. Perhaps she could convince some fishing boat to take her to another island, or better yet directly to the main continent. Hell, she might even consider going back to Fire Nation and deal with Zuzu's anger than stay on this island.

Because on this island, there was nowhere to go, meaning that Ty Lee would always eventually find her or Zuma would follow her, spouting nonsense one moment and deep philosophy the next.

Like this situation at the moment, where the two were right by her side. To be more specific, Zuma –in his gray outfits- had somehow convinced Ty Lee –in her Kyoshi uniform with makeup- to learn Pai Sho from him and play a few games if she was up to it. It baffled her how the hyper acrobat could actually sit and listen. More so was the fact that she could play quite well.

"It was a brilliant play Lady Ty Lee. It appears that it would not be wise to underestimate you." Zuma commented joyfully, a big grin on his face as he collected the pieces to stash them away. Sat opposite of him on the board they somehow managed to move there, Ty Lee blushed prettily at the praise though a grin just as large occupied her face. It seemed she had taken a liking to the buffoon. "Perhaps we can enjoy another game tomorrow?"

"That sounds good. Hey 'Zula, did you know that Pai Sho was such fun?" Ty Lee replied before scrambling over to sit next to Azula. When the Princess didn't reply, Ty Lee shrugged before plotting on. "I mean, who knew something like Pai Sho can be so fun? I mean it was kind of hard, and it needs a lot of thinking at times, but that's part of its charm right?"

Azula spared the girl a briefest glance before returning to stare out at the vast ocean. Ty Lee blinked a few times, traded a look with Zuma that Azula couldn't quite decipher from the corner of her eyes, and switched tactic. "Hey, 'Zula, would you like to watch me train with the other Kyoshi Warriors?"

Ha, like she would want to watch them dance with fans.

"Err… How about I do a dance for you?"

She was not in the mood to see Ty Lee twirl around and contort her body.

"…How about we go get something to eat? I'm a little hungry and I think I can eat an entire chicken. How about you 'Zula? Are you hungry? Do you want to eat something? I could ask the chef to make some fire flakes. He makes some of the best fire flakes 'Zula, and it's really a surprise because he is from Earth Kingdom. You have to try some."

"The least you can do is giving her an answer Princess." Zuma chimed in, his tone light and cheerful as he leaned back against a tree. His nonchalant attitude bugged Azula more than she would liked, and combined with Ty Lee's insistent talking and her own urge to talk back, Azula snapped.

Jumping onto her feet, Azula turned around the exclaimed, "You want an answer? Fine! I want you all to leave me alone!" The Fallen Princess glared at the two with burning hatred and clenched fists, her teeth gritting so hard that it was almost audible. If she had her fire bending, she had no doubt that she would be breathing blue fire.

Zuma and Ty Lee just stared at her with wide eyes, head tilted to one side as they blinked a few times. Then Ty Lee asked, "But 'Zula, wouldn't that be boring?"

"Yeah Zula-chi, that would be boring." Zuma said in the same ignoring innocent that Ty Lee said hers. It further drove Azula's anger to new height.

"No, it won't be boring. In fact, I would PREFER if you two would leave me alone. What would be even better is if you two simply disappear altogether!" Azula howled and shouted with as much venom as she could muster, which turned out to be quite an amount as Ty Lee took a step back in fright and Zuma narrowed his eyes. "What make you think I would like the company of a fool and a traitor, huh?"

"But 'Zula, I'm your friend." Ty Lee said meekly. She whimpered when Azula turned her full fury upon her. "'Zula… you're scary."

The black haired girl frowned grew even deeper as she snarled even more. This time, she had a deep satisfaction to see Ty Lee's eyes grew wider and she took another step back. "Friend? I don't have friend. All I have are back stabbers and useless people. You are all worthless to me, the whole bunch of you." Her piece said and done with, Azula stomped away from the cliff side, ignoring Ty Lee's calling or Zuma's intense eyes. She simply walked into the forest without looking back.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Don't worry about her. She's just working out certain things at the moment." The man Ty Lee had come to know as Zuma stated with a shrug, completely unaffected by the harsh things Azula spouted out just a moment ago. In fact, he seemed to expect it. "I would figure you're used to this by now?"

The statement that was really a question jotted Ty Lee out of her small sad trance. The acrobat pondered it for a moment before she shook her head no. Zuma just tilted his head to the side waiting for an explanation. He didn't have to wait long.

"Azula wasn't always like this. There are times when she was pleased, content." Ty Lee started off softly as she dragged herself to kneel next to the large man. Zuma nodded as he rested an elbow against the Pai Sho board and propped his chin up with a hand. It looked like he was setting in for a long chat. "Azula was not a happy girl growing up, you have to understand that. She may try to hide it and I think she fooled Mai pretty well, but she was always… I'm not sure. Sad? Empty? Expectant? Jealous? How do you describe a girl that wanted things that she most likely will never get from the source she was looking for it from?"

"Stupid? Idiotic? Blind?" Zuma supplied automatically, but he quickly held up his hands to ward off Ty Lee's surprisingly harsh glare. "Hey, I just answer your question. Honest!"

"…Well, alright, maybe she is. She's probably the dumbest genius I'd ever see." Ty Lee conceded as her shoulders sagged. Then as if a switch was flipped on, she simply start spilling it all. "I mean, Fire Lord Ozai… excuse me, Phoenix King Ozai was not someone who seemed capable of love. His aura is all… wrong I think. He is just so cold! Azula wanted that kind of man to love her as Lady Ursa loved Fire Lord Zuko. She was always jealous of her brother in that sense. It's sad in a way that she keeps trying to outdo her brother in any and all things she could, but in the end she only made her mother adore her brother all that much… Well, no, that's not right. I should say Azula only accomplished in making Lady Ursa comfort Fire Lord Zuko more because he needed it, and she didn't."

"I don't know if you're right. I personally never met Lady Ursa. I only heard that she was banished for something." Zuma said and then he tilted his head for Ty Lee to continue.

The girl did. "Well, I don't know what happened either, but she's just GONE one day. She disappeared. It hit Zuko pretty hard, and while Azula may not show it, I KNOW it hit her just as hard. Do you know that Azula is a pretty good actor?"

"So I'd seen."

"Well, she can't hide her auras! She was sad and lonely! She wasn't very close to Zuko at first, and then Ozai encouraged her to stay away from Zuko. That was just mean! I can't imagine one of my sisters encouraging me to stay away from another… Okay, I can, but it's all playful teasing. Ozai was serious." Ty Lee paused as if to gather her thoughts before she continued softly. "Azula did what he asked. He showed her recognition. She, in her loneliness mistook it for affection. I always wanted to tell her, but I was scared of her. She was cruel even as a child. The years she spend under her father's teaching only made her more monstrous… but she's still that little lonely girl all that time ago seeking her mother's love you know?"

"Mm… you didn't confront her because you're scare?"

"…You don't understand. Azula never hesitate to burn anyone. Mai and I stayed as healthy as we are now because we learned very quickly how to step around her temper. She's like a mine. One wrong step and you get burned… That makes me wonder how come she hasn't start shooting fireballs at me already. Do you know?" The acrobat asked with a raise eyebrow, but when Zuma just smiled a strange smile, she pouted. "Oh fine, don't tell me… Still, where was I?"

"Azula and burning."

"Oh, right. Anyway, like I said, Azula was cruel and terrible as a child. Mai stayed partially because of her obligation to try and gained the Princess's friendship, and partially because she wanted to stay with a girl whose family is almost as… strange as her own. Me? I stayed because she was lonely. I thought that she would change if I become her friend… well, it didn't turn out so well now did it?"

"Not really. I just say she's really stubborn."

"Stubborn as they come." Ty Lee agreed quickly with a frown, her lower lip jotting out further in her pout as she folded her arms underneath her breasts and made them more prominent. "She hardly listens to anyone. She listened to Ozai, and occasionally to Lady Ursa, and sometimes to the teachers when she wanted. She didn't listen to her nannies, and she certainly never listened to the servants –it was discouraged you see, something about servants aren't worthy, humbug I tell you. Some are really great, and you just have to listen to know."

"Let's try to keep this on Azula please."

"Oh, of course. As I was saying, Azula never listen. So obviously she wouldn't listen to two noble girls who seemed to be there only for her status to further their own parents'. I mean really, not only was Azula stubborn, she's also very distrustful for some reason. Paranoid much?" By now Ty Lee had started to frown more and started to wave her arms enthusiastically. It was like everything just kept on coming without stop. The dam was broken, and it won't shut.

"Very."

"Well, so there I was, trying to get Azula to loosen up, but NO! She was all for daddy dearest's love when it didn't even exists. Mai was kind of fed up with it, and I think that helped her made her choice on Boiling Rock. That and she really loved Zuko, which is really cute by the way and very sweet. Oh, right, stay on topic. Anyway, I think I got a little fed up too, but hey, you learn to be patient when you have six other sisters living with you. So I stayed by her side all those time, and I tried to get her to open up, but it's all about daddy dearest. She never does anything for herself! It's… unhealthy." By now she was basically shouting, and she had to admit, it felt good to rant. For once it was she who was doing the ranting, not Zuko or Azula or any other generals she came in contact with. It was all pure Ty Lee goodness.

"Mhm, what else is there?"

Upon hearing that, it was like the fire was dosed out by a bucket of water, and Ty Lee deflated with a sigh. She blinked big gray eyes at the man and said, "…Um, this is very weird you know? This is the first time I got angry at Azula…"

"First time for everything I say." Zuma said with a shrug before he reached to his side of a can that Ty Lee had noticed him always wearing, but never asking what was inside. Setting it on the Pai Sho board, Zuma then reached into his sleeves to retrieve two tea cups. Ty Lee blinked at that as he opened the can and then poured out some black tea in each.

Cold black tea, and according to General Iroh, some of the worst type you could drink.

Then as if reading her thoughts, Zuma grabbed the cups and breathed. Then the cups started to steam. "Tea?"

"…You're a fire bender? I always thought you're a water bender instead, what with the tanned skin and blue eyes you know?" Ty Lee blinked at that before accepting a cup out of good well. Zuma just shrugged with a mysterious smile then sipped his tea. "…This feels good. Ranting I mean. Maybe that's why Zuko does it so much?"

"Maybe." Zuma answered lazily, and Ty Lee had to smile at the man. With his figure hunched forward lazily and one hand on a small cup of tea and the other still propping his head up, Zuma made an interesting image. The addition of the diminutive Ty Lee kneeling and nursing a small cup of tea in front of him only further added to the entire visual affect.

"I like you. You're a very good listener. Most people would get bored of me very fast."

"Hmm…"

"I don't know why. Was it because I talk too much?" The girl wrinkled her nose at that, wondering if it was because she talked too much at times. She was the most hyper out of her sisters.

"I wouldn't know. I talk a lot myself." Zuma answered as he took another sip. "Azula personally told me that." That was said with a teasing smile that got Ty Lee to returned one of her own.

"…You're a very funny man."

"What can I say? I'm just that awesome. Now drink your tea and shut up. The sunset is almost upon us."

Ty Lee laughed, and she took a sip of her tea. "Mm, it's good." It was the truth too, not just courtesy. It warmed her in a way that her sisters and Suki and –once upon a time- Mai and Azula managed.

"Well, tea is always better shared with friends."

"True… You are a very strange man."

"I know. I'm just that awesome."

"You said that already."

"…Oh, so I did. Now drink your tea missy before I make you do pushups."

Ty Lee giggled, and Zuma grinned bigger. It made her feel like everything will be alright for the moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Not too far away, Azula pushed off from the tree she was leaning against with a blank expression. She had heard everything that Ty Lee sprouted, and as much as she tried to deny it, Azula simply couldn't lie to herself at this moment.

That was why she was even angrier. This time she didn't know who to place it on though. She wasn't sure if she should be angry at her mother for always paying attention to her precious Zuzu. She wasn't sure if she should be angry at Zuzu for always hogging mother. Or was she supposed to be angry at father for only using her as the perfect little weapon that she was?

Maybe she should be angry at Ty Lee for never stopping her from becoming that way or Mai for being the perfect little shadow and never voicing her opinion. Or maybe Zuma for his strange methods or maybe at herself for even listening and getting mad over it.

Whatever, she didn't care anymore. She didn't even know why she cared in the first place.

She'll just be that perfect little monster everyone was so familiar with.

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's corner:

Just want to say that TheHumanWiki helped a lot idea wise. He is a very good... wall? Well, good idea bouncer in general I suppose I should say. Give him a try if you have some ideas you want a second opinion to. He might just surprise you.

Until next time.

APH, signing off.

PS: REVIEW PLEASE XD!


	6. Strength Of Purpose Pt 5

Disclaimer: You know what should be here. But just for the sake of it; I do not own Naruto or ATLA.

Beta: TheHumanWiki

XXXXXXXXXX

**Underground Labyrinth of Ba Sing Se…**

Within the labyrinth like dungeons under Ba Sing Se, a pair of man dressed in loose green robes and topped with conical hats lightly and calmly talked down a specific tunnel. With their hands folded within their sleeves behind their back and their head slightly bowed, the two appeared formidable.

They were formidable.

However, ever since Sozin's Comet, they were not as they once were. They were once great, and they once ruled the great city of Ba Sing Se within its shadow, having reduced its king to nothing but a figure head.

Now?

Now they appeared to be nothing… This won't do. No, this won't do at all.

So here they were, walking down a specific hall towards a specific cell to meet a specific someone. After seven months, they had decided that it was time to return to their former glory. Besides, they weren't idol the last past seven months. No they were not. New members have been recruited and trained, and their forces have been bolstered. It was time to make their move.

They will be great once more, and nothing can stop them.

Nothing will stop them. They will make sure of that. But first, they must retrieve their master.

They must free Long Feng.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Kyoshi Island…**

Everyone felt it, but no one was sure what caused it. It was very clear that Princess Azula's personality had taken a darker turn. It meant more sarcasm, more biting remarks, and more venom wherever she went.

The Kyoshi Warriors were very close to jumping her, rules and reputations be damned, but Ty Lee had successfully so far kept them in check with Suki's help. Too bad the captain would probably be the first to jump Azula, except her self control exceeded that need.

Zuma seemed to take the blunt of that temper tantrum or whatever it was that the Princess was in. The white haired man seemed to be taking more verbal abuse and sometimes an extra punch or two from what Ty Lee could tell. The man in return just kept on grinning and smiling, as if it didn't bother him at the slightest. The acrobat suspected that he had done this sort of things before; looking after princesses she meant. Well, hopefully Azula kept her fire out of sight as she was doing so far. Ty Lee did not fashion seeing Zuma burned something she wanted to see.

Still, the most prominent change was that Azula's cold shoulders weren't so cold anymore, but Ty Lee wished they were still. Instead, the Princess had turned her venom on her, spitting out harsh words with harsh expressions. Even her aura had taken on a harsher outlook, and Ty Lee did not like that at all.

Still her own stubbornness allowed her to continue despite how much she liked to break down and weep. She kept telling herself that Azula was a lonely girl, and it was her duty as a friend to let her know that she was not alone.

So far it was a complete failure, and with each attempt Ty Lee grew even more discouraged. It seemed that the only thing that kept her going is Zuma's secretive encouraging smile because not even Suki believed that what she was doing was worth the time.

Speaking of Zuma, Ty Lee had quickly formed a bond with the man. He was like a distant older brother that was weird, but in a good sort of way that cheered you up. He also made quite a mean tea. Zuma was kind of like Uncle Iroh, except without his jelly disposition and soothing personality.

That comment had Azula almost in a raging fit; good thing Zuma quickly guided the Princess away before Ty Lee was reintroduced to her azure flame.

Everything turned even more sour after that, and that was two days ago. According to Zuma, they would be leaving probably in a day or two.

"I only intended to stay on Kyoshi Island for about a week. There are still much to do in the main continent, and I don't think it can wait." Zuma had explained when Ty Lee asked him why he was leaving so soon. The explanation was cryptic at best and the acrobat felt compiled to simply follow and get a hand in the adventure. But of course she had her duty with the Kyoshi Warriors.

Also she did not think Azula would appreciate her presence when they were still so… well, the idea was that Azula won't be happy.

At all.

Not like the way they were now.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We'll be leaving soon." Zuma suddenly said after dinner one night, making Azula paused to turn around to regard him. "I would suggest that you make your peace before we set off."

"There is no peace making here." The Princess said lowly, her tone resembled a rock as she turned around to her trek back to her room.

The white haired man gave a shrug as his grin turned lop sided, as if he knew something that she did not and said, "I wonder about that…"

Azula did not reply to that.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se…**

On the top side sitting within a simple house in the middle ring, a man well into his years sipped his tea calmly. His silvery treads framed his face as his clean shaved face marked by the years twitched in content at the tea he was drinking. Dressed in tailored robes and comfortable shoes, the man sighed in content as he relived his youthful days. He also wondered about himself seeing as the war was now over finally, so his service most likely won't be needed anymore.

No. Perhaps now he could live his life as an aged man was supposed to.

Then as if struck by a hidden signal, his eyes snapped open, revealing sharp brown orbs that belonged to one of brilliance and wisdom. They narrowed before shifting to the right just as two men dressed in loose green robs with hands hidden behind his back appeared form the shadow. They too wore conical hats and with their heads bowed.

"What do you want? I do not tolerate pests within my house." The old man asked, his tone soft and quiet, but had an underlying edge to it. The two unknown men traded glance, and the aged individual could easily detect their unease.

Good, they should feel that way.

"Sifu-." One of the men began, only to be cut off by the old man sharply.

"Do not call me that. You fools had forsaken that right long ago when you sided with Long Feng. You are nothing to me."

The man that spoke gulped audibly and the other had to pick up seeing as the first was too nervous to continue. "Master TiFong… We are here with disturbing news."

The old man named TiFong barked out a sharp laugh, and the two other shrank from it in fear as if he would strike them down within an instance. He could too, and they knew it despite his advanced age. "What could be more unsettling than Long Feng taking over Ba Sing Se? What could be more disturbing than you willingly brought down the wall of Ba Sing Se? What could you possibly tell me that could make this old man despair further?"

The two men traded glance once more before the first started, "Master TiFong, the Dai Li is… divided. We are at odd within ourselves."

"And I should care, why?" TiFong asked with a cruel smile, and the two men shrank even further in shame and fear. "The Dai Li had long fallen in shame, corrupted and broken to greed. It no longer concerns me. Leave."

The two men finally identified as Dai Li agents hesitated before they dropped to their knees, forehead touching the ground as their gloved hands flatten against the earth. TiFong only regard them in disgust as they said in chorus, "We are in the wrong. Forgive us Master for we have learned. Please aid us in our time of need!"

As if that was the cue, more Dai Li agents appeared from the shadows, some directly rose from the ground and other dropped from the ceiling. All of them immediately dropped to their knees and begged for forgiveness in front of the old man, calling him master or sifu as they had a long time ago.

TiFong just stroke his chin in thought, pondered upon the situation for a moment before he sighed. Taking another sip from his tea, the aged man focused his gaze upon a specific agent and asked, "Tell me everything. Leave no stone unturned. I will know if you lied to me. I also want to know where my granddaughter is. You've kept her from me long enough."

All the Dai Li agents raised their heads, their eyes wide and their spirit raised in hope. Master Lee TiFong may well grace the shadow with his presence once more.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Kyoshi Island…**

The second day before their departure, Azula suddenly found herself constantly within Ty Lee's company. It sickened her how the girl can be so persistent, and it grated her nerve to know that she probably won't be giving up anytime soon.

It unsettled Azula to know that she not only tolerated the girl's presence so far, she also seemed to welcome her constant chatter. It made the Princess loath herself, calling herself weak and worthless. Her father's voice had been constantly in her mind ever since that afternoon, and the girl was slowly but surely gravitating towards it.

Kindness was useless, power was everything. Without power, you were nothing. Nothing dear mother said can change that. Nothing that fool Zuma told her can change that.

Yet it rang hollow within her every time she repeated it. Azula did not like it for some reason because it left this bitter taste within her mouth. It always did, back when her father was still the prince and mother was still smothering Zuzu in kisses and hugs. But father said it, and it had ringed true.

_It did at times, but never the absolute truth_. Ursa piped up cheerfully, and Azula gritted her teeth harder at it.

She half wondered if she could convince Zuma to leave the island a day early.

Probably not. He'll probably spout something about making her peace, and most likely the deadline was the day they depart… which apparently could be extended however he liked.

The man was infuriating, and the worst thing was that Azula can't do a saber tooth tiger-moss's shit about it. How frustrating.

As for Ty Lee, she seemed to be prattling on and on about some recent Earth Kingdom gossip. Apparently her eldest sister Mei Lee, who married the governor of one of the colonies, had told her some news about unrest within it. It shouldn't be a surprise though. Unrest always followed a war, as shown in histories long before Sozin.

Having heard enough of that for now, Azula asked not so gently, "Why would I care about what happened within the colonies? As far as I know they're nothing but trouble. It was one of the few things I disagreed with my father."

"Mm? Really? That was new." Ty Lee commented, completely ignoring one part of the question while focusing on the other part. "I mean you disagreeing with Phoenix King Ozai was like… unheard of!"

"Unheard of yes, but not impossible. I simply kept my mouth shut. Father does not tolerate insubordination." Azula bit out the last word with bitterness, remembering a particular harsh training when she accidentally questioned his methods. That never happened again. She still felt phantom pain at her left shoulder sometimes despite it having no scar to show for it.

"Umm… let's talk about something else." The acrobat quickly tried to change the topic, and it was then that Azula remembered what she was doing and instead clump her mouth shut. Ty Lee seemed to not have notice though and continued to prattle on and on about something else. This time it was something about the Avatar's little Water Tribe Peasant girl.

The mere thought of THAT girl made Azula sick with rage.

"I do not fancy hearing about her." Azula said quickly before the rage took over. It won't do to lose control like that. Ty Lee seemed to understand, and instead switched to something else. This time it was about some local drama about two Kyoshi Warriors and one unlucky boy that moved here recently with his parents.

It was unfortunate and irritating at the same time. It reminded her of her none existing love life, just the opposite of Ty Lee who never seemed to run out of admirers. A rather nasty term came to mind, but Azula quickly squashed it. As much as Ty Lee angered her by her betrayal, she did not deserve that.

_Why not? She was nothing but a slut after all! Boys and men flock to her endlessly. _Ozai called out gleefully, and Azula stomped him down before further similar ridicules could be said.

_You stay out of this. Ty Lee does not deserve such treatment._ Azula found herself hissing back regardless. That was a mistake.

_Ah, you have indeed grown weak my daughter. I wonder if it was because you were always weak to begin with or was it something… more complex. More… forbidden?_

The mocking and the implication were undeniable, and Azula found her rage building further.

_Ah, did I strike a nerve my dear child? Perhaps the perfect child isn't as perfect as she like to think she is?_ Ozai's voice continued taunting Azula, and it affected the Princess so much that it stopped her in the middle of the street. It wasn't the fact that Ozai implied she was in love with Ty Lee that annoyed her, but rather the condescending way he did it. It was like Ty Lee wasn't worthy to be in her presence.

_But she isn't right? You said it yourself that she was not worthy of your words, let along your time._ She did say that didn't she? But that was angry Azula talking at the moment, right? It was angry Azula that did most of the talking right? _Oh poor child. Stop lying to yourself. Your brother taught you better. He knew never to lie after all._

The mention of her brother and how he might be better than her in something sparked another fire within her already burning rage. By now her hands had clenched into fists and Azula was slightly aware that any harder and she'd be drawing blood.

"'Zula? Are you alright? You're going really red in the face, but you kind of blanked out… Did you eat something bad?" Ty Lee's cheerful and curious voice broke the Princess from her trance, but not her rage. Her burning ember eyes darted to the girl, who took a step back in surprise at the amount of anger in them. She seemed to be doing that a lot ever since she got here, Azula noted.

"No I did not Ty Lee. In fact the food was quite good." The Princess said, though there was still clear sarcasm despite the honesty within them. It seemed that her method of complimenting and insulting something at the same time remained the same. Ty Lee only laughed nervously in response to that. The acrobat probably thought she said something wrong again.

_Oh but she did. In fact she wronged you! That my dear is unforgivable, and you know it. Traitors receive no mercy!_

"Shut it father…"

"What? 'Zula, who are you talking to? There's no one here but us… Are you alright 'Zula?" Ty Lee asked with concern filling her voice. Normally Azula would said something to disarm that concern, and if need be, toss in a soft smile to get the cheerful girl up again.

This was not normal Azula however, this was Angry Azula. Angry Azula did not think at this moment, so she spat out, "I'm completely fine Ty Lee. It's not like a traitor like you would care about what happen to the ex-princess of the Fire Nation now would you? You are after all on Zuzu's side, and the spirits know that he does not like me."

"But 'Zula, I'm not on Zuko's side. I'm one yours!" Ty Lee said innocently with confusion. She obviously did not know what Azula was so angry about. Azula did not know either, but she was not below taking it out on the most conveniently placed target.

"Oh sure you are! That was why you took me down with your chi-block instead of Mai wasn't it? Of course it is, don't even bother explaining! I see through it all you filthy traitor!" Strangely enough to Azula, that did not lessen her anger or appease her like she thought it would. All it did was making her even angrier at everything and nothing. Angry Azula was becoming Raging Azula, and there was nothing Azula could do about it because the dam was broken. "Just like my useless brother and uncle. All of you are traitors! Every single one of you!"

"'Zula? What has gotten into you? I'm your friend! I never betrayed you!" Ty Lee asked with increasing distress. It did nothing to sooth Azula's anger however.

"LIES! Then why did you go after me on Boiling Rock instead of Mai? Answer me filth!"

Silence prevailed, and Azula glared heatedly at the acrobat for quite a while. Ty Lee was aware that her makeup started to run from the sweat forming on her forehead, and she was also aware of how her heart was racing as fast as humanly possible. The familiar prickling sensation within her eyes told her that she was tearing, and there was a lump in her throat that made breathing difficult. Guilt weight down her soul and fear made mush out of her stomach. Ty Lee knew that it was only a matter of time before it crushed her to pieces.

It wasn't long before she broke under the glare. What really got her was the madness shimmering just behind the anger within Azula's eyes as well as the shimmer of hurt that was buried under the madness. "I'm sorry okay? You and Mai were going to kill each other! What was I suppose to do? You two were going to kill each other!" Ty Lee wailed, tears flowing from her eyes and she shrunk under Azula's burning gaze. Everyone can see that she was fighting off sobs. "What was I suppose to do? My two best friends were going to kill each other. You were so angry and so scary, and Mai was so furious too and everyone was so tense and angry and stuff! I have to do something!"

"Oh, and shutting down my chi is the way to go?" Azula bit back without mercy, and this time Ty Lee openly sobbed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do! It just happened! I didn't think! Please forgive me! I'm sorry!"

"Ha! As if saying sorry will solve everything! If so, everyone only needs to say sorry and the world will be a big, bright, and happy place filled with rainbow and bunnies!"

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Please don't be mad at me Zula! I'm so, sorry! I'll do anything!"

"Then how about killing this wench that you called captain?"

"Please 'Zula! Please!"

"You're not worth my time. In fact, I don't think you're worthy enough to even be in the same area as me. Good bye stupid girl." Azula hissed before she pushed past a distressed Ty Lee, knocking the already off balanced girl onto her behind. That was where the acrobat crawled into a ball and sobbed as much as she allowed herself to. Ty Lee continued to call out apologies and asking for forgiveness, but Azula kept on walking, head held high and shoulder squared, never looking back.

If she did, she would probably crack, because Ty Lee sprang to her feet and ran into the forest, face buried in her hands as she sobbed without restrain.

XXXXXXXXXX

_That was uncalled for child…_

"Hush mother. I do not care for your opinions."

_Yet you know truth when you hear it._

"You speak as if Ty Lee's woe would bother me. She is nothing but a filthy traitor; weak and useless."

_Ah, but you are bothered. You care more than you like to admit my dear._

"Quit talking as if you knew me mother. I am a little monster remember? You are too weak to understand."

_But you're MY little monster Azula and regardless I love you. I understand._

"Lies… You're a liar just like everyone else."

_But this isn't about me my dear. This is about your friend Ty Lee._

"She is not my friend mother. I have no friends."

_Yet you know you do. Ty Lee had, has, and will always remains your friend._

"And how would you know mother?"

_Hmm… I'll tell you this first: I do not condone such language._

"Nonsense, I did not swear at all…"

_Not yet…_

"What is it that you wish to say?"

_...I know because she is the only person who is here for _you_, and yet you pushed her away… Oh and because I know you, I do not condone such language._

"Lies, because no one was here for me… You lied like everyone else… And Ty Lee is… and… Oh **shit**, what have I done?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Good girl…" Zuma mumbled with a silly smile out of nowhere, and it garnered the attention of the man sitting next to him. Said man happened to be the elder of the village, and he appeared completely lost. "Nothing. Just that I'm glad a certain little girl finally learned something."

"Ah. I see…" The elder said with a chuckle. Then as one, the two men sipped some tea and sighed in content. They blinked just in time to see a blur crashed into the forest and disappear. It caused Zuma to smile even wider while the elder raised an eyebrow. "It seemed she is in quite the hurry."

"She should be, else I'd make her life miserable for a while." Zuma replied, his tone still light and cheerful, but the elder winced nonetheless. In the back, sitting with the shadow, Suki gulped at the bad vibe the white haired man emitted. It scared even her despite her never knowing him.

Then the elder turned his face just slightly and started saying, "Shall we…?"

"No. Leave it for tomorrow. We should see what comes of it first. Today is simply for enjoying a cup of tea."

"Of course. Let us enjoy the finery of tea. Suki." The Kyoshi Warrior shifted upon hearing her name called, and she was alert and ready to serve. "Please bring us some water and some of the finer tea stored within the house. Don't bother with boiling the water girl, just bring it out please."

"Of course elder." The girl replied –if slightly confused- as she gracefully stood up to go and carry out the command. She completely missed the knowing look on Zuma's face or the mischievous look in the elder's eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

If Ty Lee wished not be found, she would not be found. It was something she learned to do in her family, because if you can hide from your sisters, then you can hide from anyone.

It wasn't hard either. It was like a basic principle that people often forget. People do not look up, and that was why hiding above a tree was such a good method of avoiding people when you needed to.

Crawled into a ball and obscured by leaves, Ty Lee sobbed into her knees as she hugged her legs as much as she could without crushing her lungs. She sobbed like there was no tomorrow, and it probably was true to some extent. Her best friend had basically just renounced that she wanted nothing to do with her, and Ty Lee despite her stubborn streak and big heart simply couldn't take the abuse. Not when she was so vulnerable.

Azula had hurt her before, but not like this. Never like this.

Part of her wanted to forgive the Princess, arguing that she was simply angry and that she just happened to be there to take her anger. Another part, the part that was heartbroken screamed that if Azula did not want her around, then fine; she should leave her to her retched loneliness.

Then Ty Lee would thought of how terrible it was of her to think that, and she'll sob all that harder because of it.

She was a horrible friend for not being able to help her friend. She was a horrible girl for wanting to leave her friend to her suffering. She was a horrible person for not being able to make up her mind.

"TY LEE?"

Azula's thrilled voice broke Ty Lee from her sobbing, and the girl hiccupped a few times as she raised wet gray eyes to stare at her surroundings. It made her wonder if she was so broken that she imagined Azula coming after her.

"TY LEE? ANSWER ME YOU STUPID GIRL!"

Oh, she wasn't imagine it. The acrobat let lose a bitter giggle at her own treacherous thoughts. Part of her want to do what she always did and run out there to greet the Princess. The heartbroken part wanted the girl to work for her forgiveness, like she was working for her only to be spit in the face with her effort.

"GET OUT HERE! I SWEAR TO AGNI IF YOU DON'T! ...ARGH! TY LEE!"

Then in a flurry of twigs and leaves, Azula burst into the clearing just below her, ember eyes wide and frantic as she turned this way and that. Her robes were loose and there were twigs stuck in her hair. Her face was also flushed with something other than anger, and the acrobat found herself taking a closer look. Ty Lee blinked at that image, wondering what was different about this Azula before tossing that aside and hugged her knees to her even tighter. That seemed to be a mistake because it caused a small noise.

It was sufficient to caught Azula's attention, because the Princess turned large golden eyes up to her immediately. With her brows in a frown and her lips down turned, the Princess shouted, "Ty Lee! You stupid girl! Get down here!"

Shaking her head, Ty Lee shifted backward to make herself as small as possible. It wasn't hard too, considering that her specialty was contortion with acrobatics as a bonus to it. The action only seemed to displease the Princess though.

Pointing a finger at her, Azula exclaimed in a harsh tone, "I order you to get down here! You will obey the order of your Princess!"

"No! Go away!" Ty Lee found herself saying before she could process it. Her already large eyes widen in fear as Azula's widen in surprise before narrowing in something... determination?

"You have the count of three to get down from that tree..."

"No..."

"One..."

"Go away 'Zula. I don't want to see you!"

"Two!"

"Go away!"

"Three... Alright, you asked for it!" Azula exclaimed with her hands fisted by her side. Ty Lee whimpered at the prospect of what could happen to her. Most likely Azula would burn down the tree to force her out. She's cruel enough to do that. "I'm coming up!"

That she did not expect. But sure enough, Ty Lee blinked as Azula took a running start at the tree, and with a shout jumped at the last second to grab a lower branch. With a grunt, the Princess slowly pulled herself up, and Ty Lee started to panic, though from fear of what she did not know.

"Stay right there. I dare you to move you idiotic girl!"

She couldn't exactly move either. Surprise had rooted her to her spot. Then she remembered that Azula was not exactly adept at climbing tree. That was one area Zuko beat her at hands down simply because of his longer reach as well as his ability to disappear at plain sit. The older of the two siblings were always better at stealth -which required climbing- than the Princess.

Then Ty Lee learned that she feared for Azula's safety, not her reaching up here. "'Zula..."

"Stay there. Do not move. I'm coming up."

"Um... 'Zula..."

"I say don't move!"

"N-no. I mean watch out for that branch!"

"What branch? -**CRACK**- Oh... this bra-AAH!" With a yelp, the Princess fell onto the ground with a loud thud. Ty Lee winced as she crawled forward to peer down at the wincing and panting Princess. The imagine it made was quite new though, because instead of anger, Azula was peering up at her with sadness.

It was such novel sensation that Ty Lee had to blink at it.

"You could have warned me about that earlier..." Azula grunted, but she made no move to get back up. She simply lay there with sad eyes looking up at her.

"S-sorry..."

"No, no. Don't apologize. It's not your fault." Hearing those words from Azula's mouth with such honesty shocked Ty Lee so much that she recoiled in shock. The Princess must have took that as something else though, because she sighed and said, "Oh, you probably thought I'm lying again... I'm a horrible person huh?"

Ty Lee had no answer for that. She did not know if she should lie for Azula's sake or be honest. The girl had to pay attention to Azula's aura though. Gray and a dirty yellow; depression and pain.

"You know... This situation is kind of symbolic." Azula started talking in a soft tone that was once heard on Ember Island, by the camp fire almost a year ago. It snagged Ty Lee's attention immediately. "You're all the way up there, and I'm down here. I thought it should be the opposite you know? Me being a Princess and all that..."

A stab of anger polluted Ty Lee's mind for a moment before she shoved it out. The acrobat had to hear what Azula had to say.

"Hmm... it's ironic that the truth is the complete opposite. It's you who are up there, and I'm the one who don't deserve your friendship... I was horrible to you and Mai all those years huh?" Azula continued unobstructed, her eyes having taken on a faraway look, no longer focused on the acrobat, but rather on something far away. "I wonder if it's karma, like they said you know? Or maybe this is what it was the whole time. Perhaps I'm just some creature stuck in the bottom of a well, looking up. You're probably the bird that flied over the entrance day after day."

That was funny, because Ty Lee always sort of put Azula on a pedestal. To hear from her that she considered herself lower than the cheerful acrobat was... surreal. Was this truly the Azula she knew all those years?

Yes... and at the same time, no. This Azula was... different, and Ty Lee somehow got the feeling that she was also better than the old Azula. Listening to her going on and on about some metaphor about their situation made Ty Lee realize that this was probably the closest Azula went to apologize. It threaten to made her smile, because Azula never apologize.

Thinking that it was worth a try, Ty Lee slowly climbed down from the tree, her movements slow and deliberate as she kept her eyes upon the still babbling Princess. When her feet touched the ground, Ty Lee hesitated for a moment before she got on her hands and knees and slowly crawled towards the Princess, ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

When she was within touching distance of her, the acrobat noticed the Princess's shoulders shaking slightly with eyes clenched shut and biting her lower lip. The sight caused a frown to appeared on the aura reader's face, thinking just how wrong it seemed to see this expression on her usually tough as nail Princess. So Ty Lee reached one hand out to touch the girl, and just as her slender fingers touched Azula's shoulder, the Princess's eyes snapped open and she suddenly lunged for the acrobat.

Ty Lee yelped in alarm as Azula tackled her down onto her back, and she panicked for a moment before a foreign sound graced her ears.

"I'm... I... I'm s... s-sorry... I'm s-so sorry..."

It took her a minute to realize that it was Azula sobbing apologies into her shoulder, and the Princess's arms wound around her in a tight hug. It took her another minute to react by pulling her arms around the sobbing girl. It was another minute before the acrobat noticed that she was cooing nonsense into the Princess's ears, just as her sisters or mother would do when she herself was in tears.

Again, it was quite the novel sensation, but for one Ty Lee was not complaining. It only confirmed Ty Lee's belief that Azula was only a lonely little girl behind all that tough Princess exterior. A small, hurt, and lonely girl who felt like the world had abandoned her.

Well, Ty Lee was still here. "I'm here 'Zula. It's alright. Everything is okay. I'm here."

If anything, it only seemed to made Azula cried harder. But the acrobat didn't mind. She didn't care that Azula was soaking her uniform or that she was making it a little hard to breath with how tight her arms hugged her. It didn't matter that there was a chance Azula would just back into her old personality after and threaten to burn her.

"It's okay 'Zula. I'm here. I'm right here..."

It really didn't matter, because right now, everything really was just fine.

XXXXXXXXXX

It took a few more minutes before Azula calmed down, leaving only the occasional hiccups that raked her frame in shivers. Ty Lee had long since settled for rubbing soothing circles on the small of the Princess's back. Absently, the acrobat noted that Azula did feel more womanly, with her waist narrower, hips wider, and the swell of her breasts larger. It was still nothing compared to her own figure, but hey, she was growing.

Despite how weird it felt to think it, Ty Lee couldn't help but thought of how it seemed only yesterday that they were those innocent eight years old that had Zuko tackling Mai into the pond to put out a burning apple on the crown of her head.

"Ty Lee...?" Azula asked softly with her face still pressed into Ty Lee's shoulder. The small voice brought gray eyes upon the crown of raven black hair.

Blinking once, Ty Lee replied just as softly, "Yes 'Zula?"

"What time is it?"

Giggling the silly question, Ty Lee peered up at whatever sky she could see through the thick forest and said, "It's almost dinner. Maybe we should head back?"

"Can we stay here instead? I'm not hungry..."

"...I guess. Suki and the girls will be worried though."

"I don't care…"

"Eh, I guess you don't." Ty Lee said softly with a giggle. It rocked Azula a little, and that caused a peer of ember eyes to peer at her shyly from her shoulder. Ty Lee couldn't help but comment, "You know, you look pretty cute like that."

A very Azula glare answered Ty Lee, but the girl couldn't find it in herself to be afraid at the moment. So instead she just giggled once more. "I'm not cute…"

"Whatever you say, Princess."

Azula just huffed before shifting so that instead she was burrowed into Ty Lee's side. "Um… Your shirt…"

"Don't worry about it. It's laundry week anyway."

"Oh…"

"Yup."

"…This is nice."

"Mhm."

"…Just so you know, I'm not into girls…"

"Me either."

"…You're a good friend Ty Lee. You're always by my side no matter how bad I treated you before. I'm glad to have you."

"And I'm glad that you see me as a friend 'Zula. It makes me happy."

"Ah, don't cry! Did I say something wrong?"

"Nah, I'm just happy 'Zula. Don't worry."

"Oh… okay…"

"Mhm."

"…You may be my friend but tell a soul of this, I'll deep fry you."

Blinking, Ty Lee turned fearful eyes upon Azula, expecting to see narrowed ember orbs of doom and the nastiest smirk ever. Instead, she was met with a small smile and golden eyes sparkling with mischief. "Just joking." Azula sang out with a laugh, and the acrobat had to blink once more at this side of Azula.

Ty Lee's bright cheerful smile blossomed on her puffy and tear-stained face and without a doubt things will be different from now on. She liked this new Azula quite a bit more than the old one.

"Seriously though Ty Lee, don't tell anyone I cried… I mean it."

XXXXXXXXXX

The morning sun was bright and the air warm, but Suki was not happy despite being a morning person. The reason behind her sour mood was the fact that Ty Lee had gone missing yesterday afternoon, and report was that Azula drove her to tears and the acrobat dashed into the forest to hide.

Sadly the Kyoshi Warrior couldn't find the Princess either, or else she'd be with her in the infirmary right about now sporting black and blue decorations on her skin.

In fact that particular notion still remained within her mind. As Suki hurried down to Ty Lee's room hoping that she'd returned yesterday night, her fists were clenched in the hope that she'd met a certain royalty on the way.

As she neared the door that led to the room belonged to a certain acrobat, Suki slowed as she heard noises coming from it. Smiling, the captain hurried over and tossed the door open, a cheer on her lips only for it to die a horrible death upon seeing just who was in the room.

"Oh hey Suki! Um… about this…" Ty Lee said sheepishly while in her arms laid a particular bundle of clothing. Dressed in another copy of the Kyoshi Uniform –minus the makeup, the girl looked like her usual self, except there was an extra cheerful air about her. On the bed was a case opened and half filled with items that belonged to the acrobat and several more leaning against it, ready to be packed. That wasn't what caused Suki the pause though. It was the other person within the room.

Dressed in a red robe with loose black pants and hair once more tied in a low pony tail, Azula raised a fine eyebrow at her before she returned to her task of stuffing more cloth into the case. It was Ty Lee's case. Those clothing were Ty Lee's clothing.

Immediately Suki's mind came up with several reasons behind this, and most of them were unpleasant.

"Ehehe, Suki, don't be mad, but I'll be leaving for a while. You see, I'm going with Azula once more. We're gonna travel the Earth Kingdom!" Ty Lee cheerfully announced as she tossed up her arms, only to quickly bring them down to catch the falling clothing she accidently tossed up. "Oops, let me put this down first."

"…Ty Lee… Why is she here?" Suki asked as calmly as she can though she still jabbed a finger at Azula, who seemed to be sorting through more of Ty Lee's items. Knowing that she was being addressed, Azula paused in her activity to grace Suki with another raised eyebrow. The action served to increase Suki's anger by a margin. As such, before the acrobat can answer, Suki hissed, "What are you looking at you filth?"

That got Azula's undivided attention. "Filth? I'll have you know that I'm royalty!" The Princess hissed in displeasure before a smirk formed on her lips. "Though it hardly matter what you said. Your words are worthless peasant." Instant Suki was within Azula's personal space, and blue eyes glared into gold as the captain growled.

"At least I kept my mind, psycho." The captain grounded out, and then she asked, "Why foul method did you used this time to convince Ty Lee to go with you, you witch?"

"I'll have _you_ know that she agreed to come by her own free will." The Princess sneered back with her lips twisted into a triumphant smirk. With the way Suki felt her cheeks heating up and her teeth gritting against one another, it worked to increase her anger.

"Oh, is that so? I am surprised that you even know the term. You're just as tyrannical as your failure of a father."

"You have no right to compare me to my father. I may act like him but I am NOT my father."

"Oh really? I would hardly notice the difference since both of you are such hateful creatures."

"Are you trying to start a fight bitch?"

"I would be happy to oblige whore."

"Um, girls? You shouldn't be fighting." Ty Lee meekly said, only to yelp and jump back when both Azula and Suki turned fierce eyes at her and exclaimed, "**YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!**"

That of course started a rather unpleasant chain reaction. "**HOW DARE YOU YELLED AT TY LEE! WHY ARE YOU COPYING ME? YOU WANT A FIGHT? I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT!**"

Then as one, the two struck out with a fist, and as one they blocked with their forearm. Leaping back, the two furious girls circled one another as ferocious predators, ready to pounce when given the chance. Suki broke first by leaping into a low sweep, which Azula easily jumped over only to return with an ax kick. The Kyoshi Warrior swatted the kick aside and returned fire with a roundhouse.

Azula blocked that with a grunt, the force sending her skidding a foot to the side just as Suki drew her fans in one motion and flipped them open. Azula dropped into low stance, knowing that without her fire bending she could force Suki into a corner. The Kyoshi Warrior also had the advantage of the longer reach courtesy of her battle fans. It spelled trouble through and through.

Sure enough, Suki soon jumped back into the fight, fans already moving in their elusive manners as Azula tried with some success to deflect them. With them out, the Kyoshi Warrior was like a relentless storm of feet, fans, and hands. Azula managed to remain uninjured mostly due to her natural agility and flexibility, but that can only last her so long. It didn't help either that she couldn't counter such mass of movements without her fire bending.

Suki seemed to pick up on that fact, and taunted, "Where is that blue fire you're so proud of huh?"

"I don't need it to show you your place peasant." Azula replied confidently, but everyone within the room knew that it was false bravado speaking at the moment.

Then as if struck by an epiphany, Suki smirked. "You lost your bending huh?"

The confident smirk on Azula's face fell, and her eyes narrowed in true anger while she exclaimed, "Do not presume to know me."

"Girls? What are you doing?" A deep voice interrupted the fight, but so tightly wounded was the two that they instinctively snapped out with a high kick each at the source. The kicks made contact, and the feet responsible stay attached to the target.

Said target turned out to be Zuma, whose cheeks suffered abuse at the hands –feet- of Suki the Kyoshi Warrior and Azula the Princess. The two girls can only blinked wide eyes at the man, whose lips look puckered with his cheeks pressed together by a pair of footwear. Then as if unaffected by it, the man said cheerfully with little difficulty, "You should not fight amongst yourself! Today's enemies may be tomorrow's allies. So you girls should kiss and make up! …Okay, maybe that's going a little far, but you should still cease such behaviors at once."

Azula and Suki blinked as one once more. They simply do not know how to react to someone like Zuma at the moment.

"What? Is there something on my face?" The man asked in annoyance with a slightly muffled voice, crossing his arms and pouted (or as much as his puckered lips allowed). Again, Azula and Suki can only blink before lowering their respective legs. "Hmm… oh well. Lady Ty Lee, are you finished or would you like some more time?"

The forgotten Ty Lee, who too can only blink at the enigma that was Zuma, jotted awake at being asked a question. Looking around, the girl touched one finger to her lips as her brows lowered in thought for a second before she said, "I think I need a little more time Zuma if that's okay with you? Oh, and just call me Ty Lee is fine!"

"Sure! Just find the elder when you're ready. That's where I'll be!" The man said cheerfully before turning around and leaving the room, a cheerful whistle on his lips and a bounce to his steps. He had successfully left two bewildered warriors behind and a highly amused acrobat.

"…Was he always like that?" Suki was the first to break the silence that ensured by directing a question to Azula.

Azula shuddered first before replying, "You have no idea…"

"And you're traveling with that… that…"

"Freak? Weirdo? Psycho?"

"…I was going for mentally unsound, but those worked."

"I suppose…"

Ty Lee's loud giggles gained the two's attention once more, and as they turned, the found a shaking mass of limbs on the bed kicking her feet. When the two asked simultaneously "What?" it only succeed in bringing the girl's amusement to a new height.

"T-trust the Zuma wisdom. It'll get y-you through everyday's life. He is just that awesome." Ty Lee gasped out between giggles as tears gathered by the corner of her eyes. Her face had long since turned red in laughter. What she said only served to increase her laughter to the point that it was painful. "Oh my stomach! I can't breathe!"

"The Zuma wisdom?" Azula asked with loads of skepticism within her voice and one fine eyebrow higher than the other. To her, Zuma and wisdom simply did not fit in one sentence. Zuma and philosophy in the same sentence, maybe, but wisdom? No… It is definitely a no. "Ty Lee, I don't think Zuma has much wisdom to spare. Insanity he has plenty of though."

"He is not that bad…" Suki said uncomfortably with a frown. As much as she wished to defend the man who their elder had taken quite the liking to, the captain simply can't forget the bad vibe he gave her last night. That was just something about him that told her to keep an eye on him.

"Are you daft? The man is a walking nightmare however you look at him. He makes Ty Lee look tame! No offense." Azula said with wide eyes as she clearly displayed her opinion of her traveling companion.

Off on her bed, Ty Lee just giggled some more and said, "None taken. But I like Zuma."

"You like everyone Ty Lee." Suki stated with a sort of it-is-very-obvious tone. Clearly the captain was a bit exasperated by that.

"But he is awesome. I mean he made you two stop fighting, and are now talking like friends!" The acrobat exclaimed happily, and Azula and Suki blinked once more in shock. It was true that they were no longer fighting, and the conversation up to now had been… civil.

Of course, old resentments can't just go away like that. So with a scrawl, Suki folded her arms and asked, "So what's the plan now? You still going with Azula on whatever she's doing?"

"Oh relax Suki. It'll be fine! I trust Azula." Ty Lee replied happily as she returned to packing. Occasionally she would accept an item from Azula before viciously cramming it into the case. By the time she was done, the case was filled to the brim, but the girl had pretty much packed everything she owed. "It'll be fun! I can feel it."

"Well I don't trust her." Suki replied with folded arms and distrusting eyes, clearly showing that she was very uncomfortable with the idea of Ty Lee going with Azula once more. The Princess just gave a shrug and stated, "It hardly matter whether you do or don't. Ty Lee does, and that's all I need to hear."

"I really don't think this is a good idea. She should be in a prison somewhere, or perhaps back in her room within a mental hospital. You shouldn't be out here running around." Suki said sourly as her frown deepened. As far as the captain was concerned Azula deserved to be locked away. Call it hate or call it a belief in karma, whichever worked; Suki just did not like the fact that Azula was out here.

It made her wonder just what Zuko was thinking… What was Zuko thinking? "By the way, how did you convince your brother to let you out?"

Azula just smiled the most mysterious smile, clearly saying "I know something you don't." It only irritated Suki further by it, though Ty Lee's sudden outburst caught her attention.

"Ah! 'Zula, did you really lose your fire bending?"

Suki scrawled at that question and said, "Ty Lee that would be a ridiculous notion. I said that only to rile Azula up. It's not like she really-."

"Yes. Yes I did." Azula interrupted, and Suki's jaw could be seen dropping in shock while Ty Lee gasped in horror. The Princess just shrugged before punching her fist out, creating a small burst of flame with a **poof** for sound effect. It left the other two in the room speechless. "As you can see, I have it, yet I don't. It's strange."

"Holy crap." Ty Lee commented, and Suki had to nod her head in agreement, completely ignoring Azula's chiding about the acrobat's language. The notion that Azula, THE Princess Azula couldn't fire bend was like… like saying that Sokka was not the meat, sarcasm, and idea guy. It just simply won't do.

"It's just like Zuko that one time…" Suki found herself mumbling, and when the Fire Nation Princess snapped her eyes to her, the captain quickly said, "Nothing. Just commenting on how strange it is to not see you barbequing everyone."

"Yes, it's strange, but I can't really do anything about it can I?" Azula asked as she wondered over to Ty Lee's bed and grab a hold of the case. "It's not like I could just find some secret society and asked that they help me restore my fire bending."

_You have no idea…_ Suki mentally commented at the irony behind that statement. She remembered Zuko's story about how he regained his fire bending after joining Team Avatar. Of course the captain was not going to be telling that to Azula anytime soon.

That was when she noticed that Azula had already left the room, case in hand, with Ty Lee happily trailing her like a puppy. The idea that Azula would willingly carry anything struck Suki as weird once more. She half wondered if Azula was really changing or if it was something the Princess ate or, spirits forbid, it really was some plot to gain Ty Lee's trust once more.

"Suki, we're leaving you behind!

"Just leave her Ty Lee. I doubt she would be seeing us off."

"Ah! Wait up! And hush Azula, I'm going to see Ty Lee off. I could care less about you!"

XXXXXXXXXX

**One of the many Fire Nation dock…**

Two men dressed in red robes with black pants, hands hidden within their large sleeves and head shadowed by identical straw hats walked calmly into a particular office. The manager of the office only peered up for a moment before returning to whatever chart he was poring over, though he did gestured to the back with a tilt of his head. The red robed men nodded their thanks before they made their way out back.

Once they're behind the building, one of the men tapped the ground once and waited as a sort of panel opened up to reveal a stair case. The two walked down it and didn't bother to turn back as the panel closed itself shut. Instead they just kept on walking down the stairs, lighted only by the torches that dotted the wall every four or so feet. It was eerily quiet between the two, yet a sense of understanding surrounded them. For those who knew them and their… ex-organization it shouldn't come as a surprise.

For Dai Li agents who always worked in pairs, knowing your partner (in life, in crime, or just in work) was essential. After all, Dai Li agents worked the best when together. They were trained to reach maximum efficiency when working in pairs or in larger groups, thus making them a superior fighting unit against many.

At the end of the stairways, the two men found several doors on each side of the hallway. They ignored them completely and instead traveled to the end where a single metal door laid closed on the wall. One of the agents raised an earth-gloved fist and lightly tapped on the door three times then retracted the hand back into his sleeves. The door was unresponsive for a second before it groaned and swan open. On the other side was another agent who beckoned for them to enter. Once in, the door was shut once more, but the two agents were not interested in that.

They were interested in the man who sat on a cushion at the end of the room, surrounded by other Dai Li agents, or rather ex-agents. After all, they can no longer be Dai Li, because they were no longer loyal to that organization.

They were now only loyal to one person.

"We must seek out Princess Azula." The man at the end of the room said his voice rough from an old wound that marked his throat with a vertical line. This specific Dai Li agent raised his head to reveal hard brown eyes and youthful face as he continued, "It is our duty to protect the Princess, and we have failed for the past seven months. No more. We leave tomorrow for Earth kingdom. Those who couldn't make it will be left behind…"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Kyoshi Island port…**

The farewell was short and to the point, seeing as how the ship Zuma asked to take them to the main continent was another merchant ship and it was pressed for time. Within a matter of minutes, Azula, Ty Lee, and Zuma were watching as the island disappeared into the horizon, each submerged in their own thoughts.

For Azula, the black haired girl found herself unsure of what she was to do now. The first thing that crossed her mind when she was in Fire Nation was to get as far away as she could from her brother and his loyal subjects. She had done that with the help of Zuma, and now as they departed from Kyoshi Island with Ty Lee and truly set sail for Earth Kingdom, Azula was unsure of what to do within the vast continent.

There weren't much to do now that she thought about it, or rather there weren't much that caught her attention. She wouldn't visit the city of Ba Sing Se, and the fact that now she remembered her uncle to be within that city thanked to Ty Lee's reminder, Azula decided that she would like to stay as far away from there as she could too as well. Besides, she did not think the Dai Li would be happy to see her after she used them only to toss them aside like trash.

Omashu was not an option simply because she did not think that the crazy King Bumi would welcome her. Actually, she did not know for sure what the King would do. He was too… unpredictable for her liking, so she'll stay away from him too.

Any of the Fire Nation colonies within Earth Kingdom were probably already geared to look for her and return her to Zuzu. That prospect alone made Azula distasteful of the idea of visiting any of them. Besides, Ty Lee mentioned that there was unrest within them, and she was not prompt to get caught in it. She liked to stay away from politics for just a little longer.

So then that left… Well, that did not leave much for her to choose from at all.

As if sensing her trouble, Zuma asked, "So where do you want to go now Princess? I mean when we landed in Earth Kingdom of course."

"Oh, oh, can we go to Ba Sing Se? I want to visit Uncle!" Ty Lee asked cheerfully, but she deflated quickly when Azula shot that down with, "No, I rather we stay away from there for now. I doubt the Earth King or the Dai Li would be happy to see us."

"Well, how about Omashu?" Zuma supplied, but he quickly corrected himself when the Princess shot him a glare. "Forget about that idea. I don't think we'll be going to Gaoling either. Toph Bei Fong lived there, though whether she went back was unsure. Still, I'm pretty sure you don't want to run into a member of Team Avatar yet… Too bad though, they have this great noodle restaurant there." The way Zuma said it with a strange smile annoyed Azula for some reason. It was like he was baiting her, but this was Zuma, so that possibility was probably nonexistence. It must have been Zuma being himself.

"There was the town that originally connects to Kyoshi Island. Maybe we can go give it a look?" Ty Lee asked, thinking back to the history lessons Suki probably taught her. Azula gave that thought a moment of consideration before shaking her head no. She simply did not have any interesting in that town for the moment. Well, if she wanted to be honest with herself, it was more of the fact that it had something to do with another Avatar, and Azula did not want to be involved with anything Avatar-ish for… at least a few more weeks.

As she tuned out Ty Lee and Zuma's discussion, Azula stared out at the vast ocean while letting the soothing sway of the ship rocked her into a comfortable mood. It brought onto the surface a memory of a time long past, when her family was still in one piece, and Zuzu was still that same whiny little kid while she was still the fun loving Princess who was often misunderstood.

Her father was still Prince then, and her Uncle Iroh was still putting Ba Sing Se under siege. It was during a day in that period when her mother, Lady Ursa comforted her by putting Azula on her laps and hugging her while rocking her softly. It was one of the rare moments when Ursa paid attention to Azula.

…Her mother…

"_Well, I don't know what happened either, but she's just GONE one day. She disappeared. It hit Zuko pretty hard, and while Azula may not show it, I KNOW it hit her just as hard. Do you know that Azula is a pretty good actor?"_

That was it. She had an idea, and she couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk that appeared on her face.

"Err… Zula-chi? Your smirk is kind of creepy…" Zuma commented, and the Princess's smirk only grew. It didn't help the man's nerve when the Princess didn't even retaliate for that "disgraceful nickname" as she called it. Ty Lee on the other hand only smiled wider, having seen that smirk on the old Azula just before she did something quite worthwhile. So instead of being creped out like Zuma appeared to be, Ty Lee just asked, "So what now 'Zula?"

"We're going to look for my mother. I think it's time Zuzu dearest gets reunited with her. But I know for a fact that with the way I am now, I won't be able to do much. So with that in mind…" Here Azula paused before she turned her golden eyes, filled with determination and a drive unseen since seven months ago, to Zuma and ordered, no not ordered, asked, "I need to learn, and I know that you have much to teach. No just anyone can bust me out of something as guarded as the asylum. Will you help me Zuma?"

"I will, but you have to call me sifu." Zuma replied naturally with an innocent grin and an amusing sparkle within his eyes. There was also something else within them, and Azula decided that she liked that something else.

"We'll see…"

"Then it is a no deal." Zuma said and crossed his arms, but when he saw that Azula's smirk grew into a somewhat sweet smile, he knew she caught onto his game.

When she said what she said next, it only confirmed his suspicion. "We all know you'll teach me regardless. I'm just asking nicely now."

Zuma only grinned in reply. Taking a look at Ty Lee, Azula couldn't help but notice how instead of her usual large grin, it was a soft smile laced with approval. Azula smiled back.

Good. It seemed like their next adventure was set.

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's (Corny) Corner:

Right. Another chapter is finished. I tried making Azula be meaner, but I'm not sure if I succeeded or not. I keep feeling like I can probably make her more… monster-ish, but couldn't think of how to do that. Hopefully what I did do satisfy.

The Dai Li is… interesting for me. First, they rule. Secondly, it was never quite clear what happened to them. I'm coming up with what happened, and hopefully it's within the "it is possible" category. I am not going to suck them into some black hole after all (and they certainly do not disappear completely). As to how many members are in it… I peck them to be numbered in about the thousands at most. You need that much man power to rule a city within the shadow I think.

This slow update was due to me having some stuff to do and my beta going slightly MIA (or me MIA… don't know, we tried contacting each other but somehow we couldn't reach each other until a day or so ago). Also Starcraft 2 came out not long ago, so that means even more MIA time… not for me though. I didn't buy it. HumanWiki did, I didn't. We'll have to see. Besides, there are more craps to do recently for me.

Grammar/Spelling was checked and rechecked. If something occurred that we missed, feel free to tell us. Any reviews are welcomed except flames because really, if you have time to troll around, you have time to do something productive. Like write your own story. Constructive reviews are the most welcomed, but I'll take what I can get.

In that sense, please review and tell me what you think. As far as any opinions are given, the story can improve or shift so that it becomes better.

APH, signing off.


	7. One Step After Another

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto or ATLA, then I wouldn't be typing this message now would I?

Beta: TheHumanWiki

XXXXXXXXXX

**Within a certain dojo…**

"Umm… Suki?"

"What? Can't you see I'm training?"

"Err… I see you're still angry that Azula stole your fans…"

"It was a slight against my honor as a warrior! I won't stand for this!"

"You know the elder forbid you from leaving…"

"You don't have to remind me! But that did not mean I have to like it!"

"Despite the fans being _replaceable_?"

"…What is it? You're not telling me something."

"Well… You see… We might have a little, tiny problem…"

"Spit it out!"

"SomeonestoleKyoshi'sbattlefans!"

"…SPIRITS DAMNED IT! AZULA!"

XXXXXXXXXX

**New Imperial Palace, the Library…**

The Imperial Library was not as well known as say the pond that Lady Ursa once spent a tremendous amount of time in. Unlike the other sight within the massive Imperial Palace, the Library hardly gained the attention it deserved. Despite its massive area or the tall shelves filled with scrolls, books, and all kinds of worldly literature, people simply did not appreciate its wonder.

That was probably why it was Mai's favorite room, seeing as how very little people ever visit there as opposed to the Tea Room or the Royal Dining Room or even the Ball Room. Here, the assassin could relax, draped over an over-stuff chair she commissioned and reading a book taken from one of the many shelves that filled the massive space. The ceiling was composed of large glass squares, strategically placed to enlighten the room naturally while lamps dotted the massive columns that held up the high ceilings. It was a place to enjoy the calm atmosphere by day and a peaceful read by night.

It was perfect for Mai, and she loved it… not as much as Zuko's room of course, but it was comparable.

Of course, at this particular moment the Library was anything but silent. This was due to a ranting Zuko, and Mai the soon-to-be-Fire-Lady can only sat on her over-stuffed chair and listen with patient.

As much patient as she could spare for her beloved anyway.

"I just know Azula is up to something no good again! She has to be! Long Feng don't just disappear like that not long after Azula managed to escape from the asylum." Zuko sprouted without stopping as he worn a grove into the Library's floor, much to Mai's dismay. The young Fire Lord's attitude had been considerably better than what it was when he first gotten the letter. Thank the spirits for small favors. "The question is what is she planning? She can't be linked to all the civil unrest within the colonies… Or can she? You can't be too careful when Azula was involved. She was always the cunning little mastermind that she is. She might even faked her insanity!"

"Zuko, now you're just being ridiculous." Mai had to say as Zuko's conspiracy theory got a little out of hand. The teen sighed as she straighten up to her feet and approach the stressed Fire Lord, mumbling, "Besides, I really doubt she faked her insanity. From what the doctor said, she was as far gone as you can expect. She was better before she disappeared though."

"Or it could be just what she wanted us to think!" Zuko exclaimed before he deflated with a deadpan on his face and continued with, "I'm going a little far with this huh…?"

"Yes, yes you are Zuko."

"But I can't help it Mai. Azula is out there, possibly thinking up some diabolical plot for world domination, or maybe to take over my throne, or worst, revenge!" Zuko exclaimed with dramatic gestures, his eyes wide and frantic as he tried to come up with possible routes his sister might take.

Mai on the other hand just rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Way to go about your priorities…"

"Mai, this is serious!"

"And I'm serious about you going overboard with your theories." The girl replied with a deadpan, and Zuko instantly recognize her expression as the "no more nonsense" face. It got him to shut up pretty quickly. "Now what you need to do is take a deep breath, and then focus!"

"Um… Mai…"

"I say **deep breath** and **focus**!"

"Yes ma'am!" The Fire Lord replied in an unmanly squeak as he immediately did as he was told. After taking a deep breath and exhaling, Zuko opened much calmer eyes to Mai and said, "Okay. I'm good now."

"Good. Now repeat what Azula MIGHT does base on what you have at your disposal." Mai said with a small smile before she returned to her chair and sat down with a soft sigh. Sometimes her boyfriend can be quite the irritation.

Zuko nodded before he stroked his chin in thoughts, while listing out all that he knew about the situation so far. "Okay, first we know that someone gotten Azula out of the asylum without alerting the guard. That means someone who was highly skilled or a team skilled in such activity."

"Mhm. Go on." Mai encouraged with a wave of her small hand. It seemed the Fire Lord was pulling himself together finally.

"Now she was supposedly seen boarding a merchant ship and thus, she might no longer be within Fire Nation land."

"What else?"

"Within a week, Long Feng was reported missing from his cell by the Earth King, and that several known Dai Li agents had disappeared along with him."

"What else do you got?"

"It was never known where the Dai Li agents Azula banished went into hiding, so we can probably assume that they were involved in her break out as well as Long Feng's escape."

"Supposedly. But remember, assumption makes an ass of you and me…"

"Oh… I guess." Zuko paused in his musing upon that. Mai allowed another smile to grace her face as the young Fire Lord narrowed his eyes in thoughts. "But Azula's disappearance and Long Feng's are too close together to be coincident. They must be working together like they did before when they took down Ba Sing Se."

"Or it COULD all just be a coincidence…"

"Maybe, but knowing Azula? Not likely."

"Alright then Angry Lord," Mai said, and secretly enjoying the cringe Zuko did at the nickname, "What are you going to do about all this?"

"…Send words out to our army. I want Azula captured alive. I also want them to keep it between them, in fact, just keep it between certain officers. It's best if we keep this under for now. I also intend to schedule a meeting with the Earth King to see if he wants my assistance with Long Feng. The man is too dangerous to be left alone." Zuko began and his face was set in determination and his body straightened in a powerful stance. It gave Mai a secret thrill to know that this man before her was to be hers and hers only. "I also want words about a visit sent to the colonies as well. The civil unrest has gone to a level that's not acceptable. I intend to go for a visit to try and solve the issue at hand. Perhaps I'll send a letter to Aang asking for his assistance in that matter."

"Bringing in the Avatar on that? Won't it be a little bit of over kill?"

"Maybe, but it'll also be an excuse to get Aang to meet me on "official business" so we may discuss Azula's situation." Zuko answered without hesitation upon Mai's questioning. "It'll also let me keep it under wrap."

"Hmm, that is good to know. I don't think it'll be good to let the world knows that a psychotic Princess is on the loose." Mai commented, though on the last part she did so sarcastically with an eye roll. The approval within her voice though was pretty obvious, and for that Zuko gave her a large grin. "Now what do you intend to do about your mother?"

"…I don't know. I can't find any clues about her, and Ozai isn't giving me anything." Zuko replied honestly with a sad sigh, his happy and official look now replaced with that of a sad boy. Mai almost loath herself for doing that, but it must be done for some reason. "Where do you think she could have gone to?"

"…You know, it might just be possible that she is…"

"I refused to think it Mai! I'm sorry, but please, don't say that."

Mai could only sigh at that, because as much as she liked to believe, she was also a realist slash pessimist. If it could happen, then she would prepare for it.

As she wrapped her arms around Zuko in a comforting hug, Mai hoped that Zuko won't break under whatever pressure was forced on him in the upcoming future.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Earth Kingdom, small port city…**

"Achoo!" Azula sneezed before she rubbed her noise in irritation and readjusting her red robe-like top. She never had been sick her entire life, and most likely than not she wasn't getting sick now. However, she also did not believe in that crap about how if someone talking about you, you sneeze. So the only reason she could come up with is this, "Why is this town so… dusty?"

"I think it's more like someone was talking about you." Ty Lee, in a bright green shirt and white loose pants completed with a pair of soft shoes, said happily and completely ignoring Azula's earlier question. The Princess turned half lid eyes to the acrobat only to receive an innocent smile in return. Azula just sighed before she turned her attention to her other side. On the other side, Zuma too smiled a big smile, except this one did not have anything behind it. Unlike Ty Lee's innocent happy big smile, Zuma's was just a smile.

Zuma, in his worn gray shirt and worn gray pants and equally worn black boots, was smiling like the idiot that he appeared to be. As much as she liked to believe that façade, Azula was starting to learn that Zuma was more than meets the eyes.

Still… "And pray tell what are YOU smiling at?"

Zuma's reply however was that infuriating "I know something you don't smile." Azula's lips took a slight down turn at that development before she sighed once more. What could she do? She already asked the man to teach her, so she couldn't exactly toss him aside now can she? The answer was no, she can't.

Not until she milked him for all he was worth at the very least.

"Stop it 'Zula. You're doing your demented grin again." Ty Lee called out, and Azula's fingers twitched a bit at that. Turning to face the Kyoshi Warrior, who kept her uniform but not the makeup Azula lifted on eyebrow to prompt an explanation. She did not have to wait long. "You always give this little smirk grin thingy when you plotted demented schemes. It was always how Mai and I knew when you're plotting."

"Oh…" She couldn't exactly respond to that.

"Well, I think her smirk was kind of cute… in a demented sort of way." Zuma added his own two pieces only to groan in pain a moment later as Azula's fist buried into his side. "That was a little uncalled for."

"I'm not cute… I could work with demented though."

"Aww, but I think you're cute 'Zula!"

Azula sighed for the third time as she massaged the bridge of her nose. She reminded herself that she wanted them there with her for personal reasons. However, she was also contemplating if it was a good idea to ditch them now… Probably not a very bright one or a good one, but still, it was worth a thought.

Deciding that she needed to focus, Azula dropped all musing and went straight for the point. "Alright minions, we're looking for mommy dearest, but we have no idea where to start. You two got any suggestions?" The amusement within the first part was unmistakable. She was strangely in a playful mood at the moment despite her needing to remain serious.

"Minions?" Zuma asked, a smirk appearing on his face as he asked, "So… you're one of those whip-and-chain girls eh? Do you fantasies tying a boy down on your bed?" That earned him a fist to the face from a not so happy Azula. The man groaned in pain though his smirk never left his face. It eventually switched back to his usual grin.

On the other hand Ty Lee just smiled her large smile, completely disregarding that commenting about Azula and whip, and replied, "We could always start by asking around but preferably not the Fire Nation colonies. I doubt your mother would stay there after being banished."

"Where do we start asking though?" Azula returned with a question, this time directed to Zuma seeing as how he seemed to be the one who knew where to go best.

The white haired man scratched his head for a moment and wondered out loud, "We could always start with this port. Perhaps it'd be better if we searched along the coast first, but it was quite a while since someone saw your mother… Perhaps we should come up with a painting first?"

"That is a good idea, but I rather not draw attention that way. We could always just use my appearance, except taller, and much more… womanly." The last part was grumbled out, and Ty Lee and Zuma needed no explanation as to why she did it. Azula had curves, but they had little doubts that Lady Ursa's was more… generous. She was the mother of two children after all.

"So… to a seedy tavern?" Zuma asked with a frown, his tone suggested that he was unsure if that was a good course of action despite him being the one who recommended it. That frown disappeared when Azula shook her head negative. "Alright, so we're not going to any seedy tavern, but we have to start somewhere."

"How about we start with the underground market?" Ty Lee suggested before elaborating, "It is worst than a seedy tavern, but we are bound to find someone who had some idea, yes?"

"It is too risky. We don't have the right people to back us up anymore. I doubt they would be interested in an ex-princess." The Princess rejected the idea, though she filed it away in a corner of her mind to give it further consideration once she had a powerful organization or person backing her. "…So I suppose what we should do now would be to sort of establish a sort of base of operation?"

"That could work. Though where would you want to put it in?" Zuma complied with the suggestion before asking the obvious question. Azula tilted her head to the side to think about it for a few seconds. Sadly she drew a blank, and she stated so, "I got nothing…"

"Well, we could always go to your uncle…" Ty Lee pointed out drawing the attention of the other two, though she could easily feel the unfriendly way Azula reacted to it. "It was just an idea… I mean he does own a tea shop on the upper circle of Ba Sing Se."

"I rather that we stay away from him…" The Princess groaned out while palming her forehead. This suddenly felt harder than usual. Usually she had a target, and she knew what she wanted to do to get to that goal because it was always within reach. Now though, she did not even know where to begin looking for her mother. The woman simply disappeared, going off the face of this world and remained so. The world was a big place, and Azula knew for a fact that she couldn't comb every single inch of it.

So really, what now?

"Hmm… I guess we'll just wonder the continent for now. Something will eventually pops out. They always do." Zuma said happily as he hoisted his gigantic bag higher onto his back. Azula only shrugged in consent as she followed behind the large man, Ty Lee acting more like her shadow than her friend. Seeing this, the Princess frowned.

"What are you doing? Get over here Ty Lee."

Blinking large gray eyes, the acrobat added on a burst of speed to get to Azula's side and asked, "Yes 'Zula? Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course you did." Azula replied a little harsher than she wished. Seeing Ty Lee deflated, the Princess quickly added, "You're walking behind me. You're supposed to walk beside me. We're friends aren't we?"

Seeing Ty Lee lit up in joy made Azula smiled, though she quickly twitched it to a smirk. The ex-princess did not do smiles. "Now come on, we don't want to lose that idiot."

XXXXXXXXXX

After buying the necessary supplies as well as dragging Zuma away from any and all noodles shop, the trio soon found themselves at the outskirt of the port town. Staring at the road that faded off into the distance, the three shared a few looks amongst each others. It felt like once they set foot out of this town, it would be a while before they would see civilization once more.

"Are you trying to be dramatic again Zuma?" Azula asked with her face set in a bored expression. The white haired man raised an eyebrow at her with a questioning look. Seeing it out of the corner of her eyes, the Princess said, "It just feels… I don't know. What is the word I'm looking for?"

"How should I know Princess? I don't read minds." Zuma replied honestly while blinking his eyes. Azula let lose an unlady like snort at that. Of course he didn't read minds. Who could?

"Well, perhaps it's just that you feel hesitant because you're going on a new adventure that could change your life?" Ty Lee asked in return, but all she got was two blank looks. The acrobat blinked her gray eyes once, twice, and asked, "Was what I said really strange?"

"Weirder than his/mine." Azula and Zuma replied at the same time, both jabbing a finger, and in Zuma's case a thumb into the man's chest. Ty Lee blushed prettily at that and shuffled her right foot. The Fallen Princess could see that she believed in what she said, so taking a little pity on the girl, she said, "Whatever. Let's just go. It's not like us leaving this town will make anything different."

"Ah, but every adventure begins with one small step Princess, it's where you go after that what matters…" Zuma suddenly supplied, going once more for his cryptic message and strange "I know things" smile on his face. Then he was back to "normal" Zuma once more. "So, shall we?"

Another snort burst from Azula's lips, but she couldn't fault him. What he said make sense, and she wouldn't get anywhere just staying in this dusty port town.

So with a confident smirk and folding her hands into her wide sleeves (much to her irritation because Zuma only got her robes with wide sleeves) the Princess looked at the wide horizon with determined eyes. She took a step forward.

Then another…

And another…

And suddenly it felt so open and new that she just can't stop walking.

By her side Ty Lee giggled, seemingly feeling the same way shouted, "It's almost like old times, without Mai of course. Oh well. Look out world! Here we come!"

Zuma laughed, and his deep voice boomed around her. Azula once more felt that it tickled her in that good way, and she liked it.

The Princess's smirk widen at that, because the world really needed to be careful. Princess Azula was on a mission once again, and like last time nothing could stand in her way.

XXXXXXXXXX

After walking for the entire morning, the Princess couldn't help but feel great about it despite her aching feet. There was just something about traveling this method that strokes her fancy. Sure royal possessions made trips easy, but something about just walking with her companions by her side appealed to her. She almost smiled, except she quickly hid it with a smirk once more. Princess Azula did not do smiles.

Listening to Ty Lee chatting and commenting on everything around them was refreshing after their little heart-to-heart on Kyoshi Island. It also served the purpose of making Zuma's reply tolerable. She kept her silence, content to simply listen to a thirty something man and a teenage girl talking nonstop about anything and nothing. Back when it was just her, Ty Lee and Mai, there was never anything to talk about. Ty Lee talked too much then, and Mai talked too little, and Azula never talked unless she had something important to say, which usually comprised of battle strategies or some plans.

Again, it was refreshing, but the thought of Mai still drove a dark cloud into Azula's mind.

She may have forgiven Ty Lee because the girl was simply forced to choose, but what would she do with Mai? The assassin easily chose Zuko over her, and her action confirmed that loud and clear that she did not hesitate one bit over it and regretted none of it.

So what would Azula do when she eventually met her once more in the future?

"Hey, what are you thinking about 'Zula?" Ty Lee asked innocently with a large smile. Azula allowed her eyes to drift to the acrobat and stared her down for a second. When Ty Lee's expression remained the same, the Princess replied, "I'm just thinking about Mai…"

"Oh." The one word answer coming from Ty Lee indicated that the acrobat did not know how to answer to that at all. The silence that followed proved Azula right in her deduction as well.

"Mai, as in the soon to be Fire Lady? Is that who you're talking about?" Zuma asked, and Azula screeched to a halt in the middle of the road. Ty Lee stumbled at the abrupt stop before turning around to blink wide eyes at her once more; however the Princess's attention was not on her. "What? Did I say something weird?"

"Yes. You say that Mai is going to be the Fire Lady?" Azula repeated in a question, her eyes wide and her mouth open. For some reason the news shocked her, but she was unsure in what way.

"You don't know?" Ty Lee butted in with bewilderment. Azula shook her head no as she turned wide eyes upon the acrobat. Seeing the happy look on Ty Lee's face, the Fallen Princess blinked because words failed her. "It was so sweet! The way Zuko proposed to her was so… romantic! Well, the other said that it was kind of a fail, but it was the thoughts that count right? But still, how could you not know? Didn't they tell you in wherever they locked you up in?"

"Err… no… I really did not know that… When did that happen?" Azula asked, still bewildered by that piece of information and still as unsure what she should feel about it. It was just so… sudden? Perhaps five or six months ago she would react with scorn and anger, and three months ago she would still mock them. Two or a month ago she would simply stated that she did not care, but now that she was out in the world once more, breathing in fresh air and sunshine, how will she react to this?

_Ha! So that weak son of mine got himself a girl? I bet that she is just as weak as that useless waste of space!_ Ozai suddenly piped up, and Azula's hand twitched at it. Ty Lee caught the moment, and she was sure that Zuma had too. She had been silent for too long.

_That is wonderful news! Your brother has finally settled down with Mai! Oh I always knew that they are a cute couple!_ Ursa commented right after, and Azula's other hand twitched. She almost felt sick at how happy and gleeful her mother's voice sounded. It meant that she was happy and gleeful about it, because Ursa was in her HEAD!

_What are you talking about woman? Those two make me sick!_

_Oh silence brute. You knew nothing of those pairs. They are so cute together!_

_Ugh! Disgusting! I forbid you from such displacement of emotion in here!_

_Ha! Like you can! You have no power here!_

Argh! When did they start arguing like a damned married couple again? Had her insanity digressed to such level? With a resounding _QUIET!_ Azula effectively shut down all noises within her mind except her own. She was having a headache from them.

"'Zula? Are you okay?"

Ty Lee concern was appreciated, Azula was sure. However, she really was not sure how to react to that engaged piece of news. "So Zuzu finally worked up the courage? Ha, who knew he had it in him?"

Wait… What? That just slipped out!

It was definitely the wrong thing to say, because Ty Lee gasped in offense and frowned. "'Zula! That was uncalled for! You should be happy for them!"

Seeing the acrobat frown was suddenly very unsettling. "Err… Okay, whatever you say." Azula said with hands held up to ward off the acrobat. Months ago she wouldn't do that, but Azula was not that Azula anymore… right? "You never did answer me when that happened though…"

"Well, they say that it was around… four months ago? Yeah, that sounded about right." Zuma answered her instead of the cheerful gymnast. Ty Lee's enthusiastic nodding confirmed Zuma as the man continued, "The wedding date hasn't been set yet. They were waiting for something was what the rumor said. It could be that they are just not ready to actually marry. The world now is still rather chaotic."

"Mhm. Remember what I told you about big sis Mei Lee? Her husband is the governor of one of the colonies here so she knows about the unrest that is happening." Ty Lee said, her eyes glazing over as she tilted her head and massaged her lips with on finger, pondering upon something. "She once said in her letter that she suspected the origin of the unrest was due to something more than simple post-war anomaly. But she also said that she isn't sure. From what she told me in her letter, it was like someone was purposely stirring up the people though."

"Now that was interesting…" Azula commented on the unrest, one hand touching her chin and another hugging her waist. Someone purposely stirring up trouble was it? "It is probably just soldiers or some rouge general. Oh well, it is really Zuzu's problem."

That seemed to calm the acrobat down from her inner turmoil, because Ty Lee smiled softly at that and said, "Well, I'm still worried about big sis Mei Lee. Hopefully nothing bad will happen to her."

"I'm sure your sister is fine." Zuma reassured the girl, though Azula wasn't sure if he did it to calm her down or that he really knew something about it. "Still, want to rest somewhere? It's almost time for lunch to. I'm sure you ladies are tired. There is a tea shop straight ahead that we can stop at."

"How would you know about the tea shop?" It was Ty Lee who asked the question with an innocent air. Azula herself was curious too though.

"Hey, I just know this land better than you is all." That was the simple reply, but the Princess felt as if he wasn't telling them something… Oh well, some rest sounded pretty good right now.

After having Zuma lead the way, the Princess hanged back a little to try and get her emotions sorted. She really wasn't sure how to feel about Zuko and Mai finally making it official. Well, they were sort of official during the war, but now it was officially official. It also made her very aware of the fact that she will be an aunt somewhere in the future. The questions started popping up then.

Would she be a good aunt?

Would she spoil her nephew or niece?

Would Zuko even allow his child to see her?

Would Zuko even ALLOW her to be near him, let along Mai?

"Are you thinking about possible nephew or nieces already 'Zula?"

Azula felt her cheeks heat up a little and knew she was caught. Turning a stoic face that was definitely ruined by her pink cheeks, Azula replied, "That is none of your business."

Ty Lee just giggled and replied in a knowing tone, "Don't worry, don't worry. I was like that too when I learned that big sis Mei Lee was pregnant with a child. It's a sibling thing I guess. Too bad I never did meet my little nephew. I think they named him Zulon after your grandfather."

"Is that wise? Grandfather Azulon wasn't the most well liked man." Azula questioned, but Ty Lee just shrugged and replied, "Well, I don't know either, but big sis Mei Lee told me that it just popped into her mind at first glance. It wasn't even really done in the honor of your grandfather. It was just a coincidence that it goes along with Azulon."

"So it was one of those…"

"Was it one of those random moments that my family is wired to have? Yes. But hey, mother seemed to not mind. In fact, she told me in a letter that she actually thinks it fits."

There was something in the way Ty Lee talked that caught Azula's attention. She couldn't place it at first, but then it was clear as day. Ty Lee missed her family…

"…When was the last time you saw your family Ty Lee?" Azula asked out of nowhere, and the cheerful gymnast started at it. Blinking wide gray eyes, the girl took the question into thoughts before she replied in a small voice, "Err… not since I ran away to join the circus… I receive letters from them after the war because I sent letters to them telling them that they could find me at Kyoshi Island. I don't think they were happy with me for a while because no one but little Yin Ming came to visit. Did you know that she was engaged to an admiral?"

Little Yin Ming? Ah, the smallest of the six in body, but not in age. Yin Ming was the fourth oldest if Azula remembered correctly, and that meant Ty Lee was younger than… Why would she call her little Yin Ming? It was probably just a nickname.

Back on the topic, Azula suggested, "Why don't we stop at your big sister's for a bit? I'm sure she would like to see you."

"But I thought you said it was not a good idea…"

"I never said it wasn't a good idea to start searching for my mother there, you did. Also I never said that we couldn't go."

"Oh… You're right."

Further conversation was interrupted when Zuma called out to them. Looking up to him, the two girls found a rather simple, one story building with a long flagpole, flying a simple green flag with the word "Tea" printed on it. A quick search found Zuma waving them over to an outdoor table next to the entrance. The man was already sitting and his bag resting against it.

He was also sitting with an Earth Kingdom couple, a man and a woman with the woman carrying a baby.

Azula blinked, and Ty Lee squealed in excitement, and the next moment Azula found herself by the table with an excited Ty Lee cooing over the baby. It was really astonishing how strong Ty Lee was… or was she always this strong?

Still, completely oblivious to the puzzled look Azula sent her, Ty Lee continued to gush over the baby. "Aww! How cute! What's its name? Is it a boy or a girl? Ooh, you're so cute!"

The woman giggled at the gymnast's enthusiasm as she replied, "Her name is hope. She's almost a year old now. I'm Ying and this is my husband Than by the way."

"Oh wow, such a nice name!" Ty Lee continued to gush, and Azula suppressed a groan at that. That girl was a little baby crazy it seemed. "Where are you two going by the way? I don't think a married couple would want to go to that port town over there."

"Oh, well actually we're not, or at least that was not our final destination. We're heading to our original home somewhere near the Fire Nation Colony of Yinzoh. We are only going to that port town to resupply." Than replied with a smile. That smile though fell with what he said next, "I hope they have rebuilt it. We are going because I received news that it is being rebuilt. However, news from Yinzoh is not promising."

"Yinzoh? Isn't that where your sister is Ty Lee?' Azula asked, and the gymnast blinked before grinning widely and exclaimed in happiness. The Princess raised an eyebrow before turning to the couple and asked, "This home of yours, where was it located near the colony?"

"It wasn't far east from it, probably a few miles." Than replied as he remembered where it was. "However, the Fire Nation army made sure that everything not of Fire Nation was cleared out within a ten mile radius, so we had to move."

"I see…" Azula replied lowly as she thought of what she remembered of Fire Colony Yinzoh. It was a rather large one compared to some of the others. It was built upon a hill for easy defense as well as nearby a river for the water. It did not have a port, but recently just before the war ended Ozai commissioned an airport built there for War Balloons. Looking sideway to the still excited Ty Lee, Azula thought back to the way the acrobat missed her family and scrunched her face up in thought. It did not take long for her to reach a decision. "Ty Lee, how would you like to drop by at your sisters?"

"Really? Ooh 'Zula, thank you!" A bone crushing hug accompanied the heartfelt appreciation, and Azula wondered if she always hugged this hard or perhaps this was due to the circumstances. Upon seeing the confused look on the couple's faces though, the Princess had to smirk.

It was Zuma who answered their unasked question. "It appears we'll be getting to know each other on the road. Also I suppose that means you don't have to go to that port town now. We have plenty."

As if to prove his point, Zuma patted his rather large bag. The married couple shared a look before smiling wide smiles and nodded their agreement. The more the merrier they always said.

Besides, with someone like this Zuma character by their side, the journey might be safer.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Within the port city Azula and Co were in…**

A small ship, built for speed instead of cargo space just parked. As a plank was lowered to allow its passenger down, a rough man that looked to be the head of the port walked up to it with a frown on his face. He was not happy.

"Hey, what is the big idea? You are not authorized to port there! You didn't even have a freaking reservation!" The man shouted up at the vessel. After a few seconds, he was about to start once more when a man in loose red robes and a large straw hat appeared. "Hey you! I'm talking to you! Did you hear a thing I just said! Where is your captain? I demand to see him! Tell him that he is not authorized to park here! I have a merchant ship coming in soon and I need this space, so clear out buddy!"

The unknown man just stared at him, his black eyes unnervingly bright under the shade of the straw hat that covered his head. With his sleeves hiding his hands, he appeared quite calm and unafraid.

The head of the port just growled and started shouting once more, "Listen pal. You have one minute to put this boat into reverse and clear the space. I am not going to repeat again! If you aren't out of here within one minute, I might have to call a few of my boys get nasty!"

Then the next thing he knew the figure moved, making punching motions at him and two blur flew at him at speed that left him baffled. With a yelp of surprise more than pain, the head suddenly found himself knocked down by two… were those earth hands? They were hands made of rocks! Black rocks pieced in the shape of hands had just knocked into his shoulders and caused him to fell onto the wooden floor. Without warning, another figure jumped into sight and fired two more that pinned his arms to the side, the hands' fingers digging into the wood without effort at the force they traveled. Blinking in shock, the head looked up to see a third man walking down the plank that linked the port to the ship with calm, the first two flanking him with their hands back in their sleeves.

It was then he remembered a story about how in Ba Sing Se, men wearing robes and conical hats, wielding earthen gloves and shoes would arrest anyone who defy the authority.

The head gulped, now knowing exactly who they were. It seemed he pissed off the wrong people.

Upon arriving at his feet, the third figure lean down just enough to stare directing into the head's eyes. Frozen brown drilled into him for a moment before a rough voice emitted from the man's thin lips, saying, "I am sorry for the disturbance. You see, me and my… group needed to unload. We won't take long. Now please keep this… encounter to yourself. We do not wish to cause any… troubles."

The head nodded quickly, and within the next second he found himself standing and free of black earth gloves, those having returned to the two men flanking the third in a blur. Gulping, the head watched as the center one nodded to the other two, who then turned around to face the ship and the left one whistled. The cue given, more of those men dressed in identical garbs jumped off the ships and begin to unload cargos with efficiencies the head hadn't seen except in the navy.

Soon the unloading was done, and the cargo loaded onto a wagon quickly assembled on the go and pulled by two ostridge-horses. The men in red had long since starting to guide the wagon out of the port and out of town, with only the one with cold brown eyes left standing in front of the head with the same calm he had before. It was unnerving how these people worked: fast and efficient.

Curiosity getting the best of him, the head cold sweat dripping and knees shaking, asked in a low voice, "What is the Dai Li doing here…? Shouldn't you guys be within the walls of Ba Sing Se?"

The man with the cold brown eyes, obviously the leader from what the head saw turned to him just enough to glare with one of the brown optic organs. He almost took back the question when the leader answered, "It is… truly none of your concerns. I hope you have a nice day. Oh, and by the way, did you see some strange men in red with large straw hats?"

Quickly shaking his head, the head of the port answered nervously, "No sir. I saw nothing of the like!"

The leader smiled, and it was a strange site to behold. It felt cruel. "Smart man…" The man in red turned and walked away, leaving the port head standing there as still as a statue. So still and stunned that he did not even notice when the ship left, or when the merchant ship he mentioned before parked in.

He was simply happy that he was still there.

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's (Corny) Corner:

Err… there really isn't much to say. I am relieved to know that you guys think my way doing Azula was fine and all. That's good to hear. Other than that, I really don't have much to say…

As such, I will simply ask that you guys not hold back on them opinions. Reviews help, and constructive reviews or criticisms are even more welcomed.

Other than that, it's all good.

APH, signing off!


	8. Start of Something New

Without further ado… I'll stop bugging you with useless blabbing and get right to the actually story.

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself on this chapter…?

Beta: TheHumanWiki

XXXXXXXXXX

**On the road to Fire Colony Yinzoh…**

Babysitting was a… very tiring job. It required much concentration, time, effort, and determination. It also required much patience as well as enough stamina to keep up with the little demon known as the baby.

That, Azula decided, was something she was never cut out to be. In fact, she suddenly felt the need to find her babysitter or nanny and kowtow to her. Hope had proved to be a sweet baby, yes, but she was also quite annoying when she wanted to be.

Did the Baby even know what she wanted? Well, this one seemed to be, and that usually resulted in the pulling of Azula's hair. For some reason, Hope really liked her hair more than her own mother's. It was part of the reason why she now wore her hair in a low pony tail; the other part being that it was easy and manageable and kept them out of her face well enough.

Was this karma deciding that she needed punishment when she threatened all those girls in the past about burning their hair?

Zuma seemed to find it amusing, and he had told her so any chance he managed, and that was usually several times a day. Ty Lee at least felt sympathetic, because having your hair pulled was not painless nor was it comfortable… That was until she started cooing at the baby once more. As useful as the acrobat's chi blocking ability was, she was utterly useless in this situation.

"Zula, do you mind holding Hope again? My back is killing me." Ying asked with a hopeful smile, and Azula (or Zula as she told the couple seeing as it was close to her actual name and also was comfortable for her to use) simply couldn't say no to the woman for some reason. Usually the mother of one asked because she was either tired or she needed to do something. Carrying a baby all the time was tiring after all. It also did not help her stamina when she was carrying a share of her and her husband's baggage.

So putting on a bright, false smile, the Princess accepted the baby in the correct method to cuddle it to her chest –as instructed by the mother- and sure enough, the little infant girl was already reaching for her bangs.

This really must be karma…

"I think-." The large man began a wide grin on his face and his eyes curved in a teasing manner. He never got to finish his sentence though.

"Quiet Zuma. I don't want to hear it!"

Hearing that, Ty Lee decided to add her own two pieces by saying, "Aww, but 'Zula, it's so cute!"

Azula decided then that Ty Lee was a little mental. It must be all those hand stands; the blood went to her head too much. "Ty Lee… It is painful and a little annoying, but not cute."

"Then why do you keep accepting her?"

Ooh, that was a good question… Sadly, she did not have an answer. Azula answered honestly, "…I do not know. Why don't you hold her then?"

"Okay!" Ty Lee exclaimed happily as she glided –yes, she was that happy- over to Azula and practically scooped the baby up into her arms. With glee, the gymnast pressed the infant girl to her more generous breasts and cooed down at her, "Who's a cute baby? Who's a cute baby?"

"Ugh. If I ever get married, I don't think I'll ever have kids." Azula mumbled with a frown, but started when Ying walked past her and said, "That was what I said once too. Now look at me! A mother!"

_Left hand, allow me to present you to forehead._ Azula thought as she punished her forehead with a vicious strike before dragging it down her face. Why did she decide to go with the couple again?

Oh right, it was for Ty Lee. They were supposed to go to the colony of Yinzoh and reunite the acrobat with her big sis Mei Lee.

Then the happy mother reentered the picture by gently taking Hope from Ty Lee's hands. The gray eyed girl moaned in disappointment, but she quickly cheered up. There was no reason why. It was simply Ty Lee, and Azula wouldn't want it any other way.

Speaking of way… "Zuma, how long do you think we will take to reach the colony?"

Pulling out a map from nowhere, the man hummed a bit as he studied it with care. After a few seconds, he said with certainty, "Depending on how fast we go and how often we rest, which will probably be pretty often, we should be there in a week at the latest."

"A week? Really? It never felt that long crossing the continent." Ty Lee commented before she remembered something. "'Zula, we always had some form of transportation huh?"

Azula nodded, conceding to the point that she never really walked across the continent, more like rode something from one end to another. Now that she did not have some kind of carriage, the Princess found it to be… "You know, I don't really mind after thinking about it. We never stop to admire the scenes."

"Hmm… You're right. It is a beautiful continent." Ty Lee agreed cheerfully before she bounced back to the married couple and started chatting happily with them. The Princess allowed a fond smirk before she turned to Zuma, wanting to know more detail about the trip. As if knowing what she wanted, the man was already pointing out several things to note.

"Well, there is a small forest we need to cross. Nothing major mind you, a day's walk should do it because we'll only be skimming it. Going around would take two days, so I don't suppose you would want that. After that should be smooth sailing for about two days. If we travel fast, we'll arrive in Yinzoh within five days, four if we really rushed it. The hard work begins on the last day though because we'll be going uphill. The colony is located on top of a hill." The white haired man explained as he showed the map to Azula, pointing out the things he mentioned. As her ember eyes scanned the map, Azula noticed the river that was next to Yinzoh.

"Can we follow the river?" The Princess asked as she pointed it out. Zuma rubbed his chin as he studied the map a bit before taking in his surroundings. With a shake of his head, the man explained, "That would require a day's detour. I do not think the couple would like to keep traveling. If it's just us three, I wouldn't mind, but a baby shouldn't be out here in this environment. Large predators you know?"

"What about water? I don't see a town on the route you planned." Azula asked once more, remembering that they only have a limited supply. It was partly why she suggested following the river to the colony.

"Hmm… That is an issue… We should ask the couple. It's mostly the baby we need to worry about." Zuma replied and Azula nodded in agreement. Babies were fragile creatures. She would hate to see something happened to her… Damn it, the kid was growing on her already! As if knowing her dilemma, the man next to her stage whispered, "Don't fight it Princess. It'll only make it worst. Babies grow on you like fungus. If you feel something at first glance, then chances are you are already affected by their charms."

Ain't that the truth?

Oh well, best get this over with. "Than, Ying? Can you come over for a second?" Azula called to the married couple, who shared a confused look before going over to the Princess. When they were standing in front of her, Azula nodded to Zuma to explain the situation.

When he was done, the couple looked at one another again before they stated as one, "The river please."

"That was a fast decision." Ty Lee commented by Azula's side, having bounced there when the Princess first called. The raven haired royalty just nodded before giving a shrug. "So I guess we're going to the river first then?"

"Yes we are. We need the water. Besides, I think we all need a bath." Ying stated before commenting as she took a sniff at Hope. She scrunched her nose up before tickling the baby's stomach, making her giggled and gaggled in stride. Zuma took an experimental sniff at his armpit and grimaced upon first contact. Azula did not want to know why he did that. "So it is settled then? We'll take the one day detour?"

A shared look between the original trios answered the question.

They could really use that bath.

XXXXXXXXXX

As they walked toward the river, Zuma pulled Azula to the side. The Princess cocked an eyebrow at that, but did not question the man as he wore a serious expression when he did so.

"I believe it is time we begin with your actual training Princess. This will serve you for the time being until we manage to revive your fire bending." Zuma stated in a matter of fact tone. Azula nodded with a grimace, still feeling cheated that her fire bending left her for some reason.

Looking up into his blue eyes, Azula asked, "Alright, so what exactly are you teaching me?"

"It is an ancient martial art that utilized the principles of water bending to its fullest. You are going to remember three words: deflect, redirect, and disarm." The man explained, and if it were not for the fact that he was teaching her this for her own benefit, Azula would have frowned at the idea of learning from water bending. "This form mainly focused on defense and counter, much different from fire bending's aggressive approach. However, I believe it will serve you well with what we have."

"Why this one though?" Azula asked and elaborated when Zuma raised an eyebrow. "I mean fire bending is an aggressive form, so why not teach me something more… aggressive? I am always more of an offensive person than defense."

"That is because your aggressions are channeled into your fire bending, increasing its power. What you have in fire power, you lack in physical strength over all. Zuko could over power you easily if it was a simple fist fight." Zuma said without a hint of mocking. Azula nearly retorted before she bit it back. It was not wrong to say Zuko had the upper hand in strength. He was much more powerful than her in physical strength despite her having more chi power. "We do not have the time to build up your strength. Those physical conditionings before were to get you back in shape; to allow you a chance to run if not fight. It was never meant to build up your strength. Your body won't be able to handle the stress if I was to force it."

"Alright… so I won't be breaking bones or punching holes in the wall barehanded then?" Azula asked before nearly smacking herself for how stupid that sounded. She could do those with fire bending. "Never mind what I just said. What is important is what should I know about this style you're teaching me?"

"I just told you: deflect, redirect, and disarm."

"…That tells me nothing about what I need to learn."

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order… when we reached the river." Zuma said before adding on at the eager look upon Azula's face. The Princess grimaced before nodding in acceptance. It wouldn't do for them to stop just so Zuma could demonstrate. Sighing, the girl reached into her right sleeve to pull out a specific yellow fan. With a snap of her wrist, she snapped it open and started fanning herself. Zuma paused in his walk to stare at it for a moment before asking, "Is that a Kyoshi battle fan?"

"Yes Zuma, it is." Azula answered with certain smugness within her voice. The white haired man's lips twitched once in amusement. The Princess explained, "I… borrowed it from Suki. Its twin is in my other sleeve if you're curious."

"… I like it."

Off on Kyoshi Island, a certain captain suddenly felt like she needed to pound on a punching bag… with Azula's face drawn on it. Maybe a few sword attacks were needed too.

XXXXXXXXXX

Upon arriving at the river, the group of five (plus a half) travelers sighed in relief. It felt like they walked forever. Searching for a place to settle for the day, they quickly came upon a tree a few yards away from the river bank that gave a pretty good shadow to rest under.

It was mid afternoon, and the sun was blazing.

Dumping their bags to a side, the five collapsed under the shade, leaning against the tree each sporting a relieved smile and half lid eyes. Of course Ying being the mother of a child was not as lucky, for said child quickly started to whine. "Oh dear, it seems Hope is hungry again."

"I'll get the water." Than volunteered as he got up and dug up a pot from his supply bag. Going to the river, he scooped out a large portion before returning. Setting it by the bag, he once more dug in, this time pulling out a can of some baby formula and a cup with a piece of skin that resembled a suckle. He also pulled out two pieces of flint stones.

Seeing this, Azula gave Zuma a nudge and said, "Help him." The man grunted, but he got up either way and walked over to the husband. Sitting down, Zuma held the pot of water in his hands and held it out to the confused father.

"Stick one finger in it and tell me when to stop."

Confused by the command, Than did as instructed, and nearly jumped back when the water started to heat up. So startled was he, that he nearly missed Zuma's next words. "You know, I'm going as slow as I can without boiling your finger, but you have to tell me when to stop."

"O-oh… You can stop now." Than said before ordering the white haired man. Zuma nodded as he stopped his action, though action may not be the right word here. Than put it in a better word by asking, "You are a… fire bender?"

"Weird huh? You would think he was a water bender with the tanned skin and blue eyes." Ty Lee called out, completely unaware of how the mother froze up near her. The baby's distressed gaggle did made the acrobat aware of it though. "Hmm? Oh… Oh! No, no! Don't worry, we're not bad guys!"

_Right…_ Azula mentally snorted with a physical eye roll. However when she noticed Ying giving her a guarded look, the Princess sighed and said, "Look, we're not going to harm you. You should already guess we're Fire Nation right? I mean we did say we're going to Yinzoh to visit Ty Lee's sister."

"W-well, I suppose… It's just…" Ying said hesitantly with Hope squirming in her arms. "You have to understand… we don't particularly have good experiences with Fire Benders…"

"But you're okay with us being Fire Nation?" Azula asked a little harsher than she intended to. When Ying flinched away, the girl sighed again and said, "Oh stop that. We are not going to hurt you. You don't have to be so twitchy about it. Sure Fire Nation has done a lot of harm, but not all of us are like that."

_Now wasn't that quite… ironic?_ Ozai's voice asked with malicious mocking, and Azula had to agree. She really should not be saying that. She had caused quite a lot of harm.

Seeing that the mother was still unsure, Azula smirked and said, "Besides, you have to admit having a fire bender is useful. I mean look, the milk is here."

Blinking, Ying yelped just as Zuma appeared in front of her with the cup filled with the formula. With practiced ease, Zuma fitted the skin over the opening and offered the cup to the startled mother with an innocent smile, saying, "Here you go! Here is one cup of milk for the baby."

"And that was done within record time. No need to start a fire at all." Azula said as her smirk grew just a tad bit. Ying nodded dumbly as she accepted the cup slowly. She relaxed though when Than dropped down by her side and Zuma went back to his original spot under the tree. They were still tense though. With one more sigh, Azula stood up abruptly, startling the parents without much care and turned to Zuma, demanding, "Come on now. We're here, so show me what you're going to teach me."

Humming, the large man leaped onto his feet guided the Princess toward a flat landing not far away. Once there, he motioned for Azula to stay by the sideline before he walked to the center of it. Reaching it, Zuma turned around and folded his hands into his sleeves and grinned. It was the grin of a predator. "Okay! In order to truly see what it is you will be learning, you will need a demonstration, and what better than to learn it by being the target yourself? With that said, I want you to come at me with everything you got. I mean it, everything."

Thinking nothing of it and feeling a little vindictive at the moment, Azula smiled a nasty smirk and charged.

He asked for it anyway.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Southern Air Temple…**

The quiet atmosphere of the air temple was in itself a thing to behold. Unlike a century ago, where it is filled with lives, the Southern Air Temple had now been reclaimed by nature, but it was done just right.

It did not give off a feel of loneliness or isolation. It was after all one with nature once more.

Perhaps that was why Aang liked it so much here. It was also because at one point this place; this desolated place was his home. Here was where Aang felt the closest to those departed into the Spirit World.

Also as much as he liked guru Pathik, he couldn't take much more of his onion and banana juice at the Eastern Air Temple. The Western Air Temple was pretty much destroyed when Azula assaulted it almost a year ago, trying and failing to eliminate Team Avatar. The Northern Air Temple was now a haven for many, serving as shelter while providing a strange sort of guidance to the inhabitants. He was too distressed when he first got there to notice, but when he revisited; Aang felt a spiritual awareness about the place.

The Temples wanted to change, and who was he to stop it? He was the Avatar, sure, but even he couldn't go against Nature.

But as he sat on one of the many balconies that dotted the Southern Air Temple meditating, Aang couldn't help but feel as if he was… missing some key point to it all. He was almost sure that the Temples somehow guided him to return to his home… Or rather, there was a pull in him that wasn't homesickness or a need to return.

It pulled, and that was as good as he could come to describe it.

"_Hello Aang._"

Aang smiled at the voice as he opened his eyes. Sure enough, sitting in front of him was the transparent apparition of Avatar Roku. The previous Avatar had a small smile on his aged face that denoted peace, and Aang took that as a sign that this was mostly a social visit. "Hello Roku. Long time no see."

"_It has indeed been a while since we last talked. Circumstances after all kept us apart. Now however there is no need to rush._" Roku said with a small nod of his head, his little smile remaining unchanged on his face. Despite that, Aang could still make out a little something in his predecessor's eyes.

"Um, I don't want to be rude, but is there something I can do for you Roku?" Aang asked with a sheepish smile. As much wisdom as he carried from his training as a monk and his training as the Avatar, he was still just a boy at best.

He was a very powerful boy who could blow up a mountain, but still a boy.

As such, he was taught quite early to respect your elder. Avatar Roku could be considered his elder despite their rather unique relationship. It may not be blatant disrespect, but it was a dig at another's privacy.

Roku only smiled another small smile with a sigh. It was a sigh that would often be released from the lips of grandparents or great grandparents however rare they may be. Still, it got Aang's curiosity going. "_You are learning quickly. You will make a fine Avatar from the days to come._"

"Err… Thanks?" Aang replied with a hesitant question. It got a chuckled out of Roku before the man's stern face appeared. Aang subconsciously straightened his spine at this. It seemed that Roku could be authoritative when he wanted to be.

"_What I am about to ask of you is… more of a personal favor. There is nothing that could influence your decision upon what to do with it. You can refuse, or you can accept; whichever way I would not hold you responsible._" Roku began softly as he made sure that Aang will not feel pressured to accept his request. It only increased Aang's curiosity further. "_You see, the Spirit World has become… lively with excitement lately. There is something brewing in the horizon, though sadly I do not know what. The other spirits will not divulge what they know, and the other Avatars cannot or will not part with the information either._"

"Okay… So you wish me to find out what is going on?" Aang asked with a confused expression on his face. From what he heard so far, it was almost like the times before, when everything was in riddles. It was a little annoying to tell the truth. However, when Roku shook his head no, Aang's face scrunched up further and asked, "No? Then what would you like me to do?"

Here Roku seemed to hesitate. "_You see Aang, I'm… worried about what this could mean. I am not foolish as to think that I could perhaps stop it, but I am hopeful that I can do something to perhaps lessen the effect of that which is to come._"

"…Okay?"

With another sigh, Roku rubbed his head bashfully. It was so out of what Aang was used to that he had to blink a few times to take it in. It was so shocking he nearly missed what Roku had to say. "_I am hesitant to ask this of you, but know that this is perhaps the best option I can think of. The truth is, I would like you to look after my descendents if possible._"

"Your descendents? That doesn't sound hard…" Aang began but was quickly cut off when Roku held up one hand.

The previous Avatar quickly explained his action. "_Please allow me to finish Aang. You will understand my hesitation once I did._" The last air bender (the last known one at least) could only nod and sat back to listen. Seeing this Roku let loose another of his grandfather-sigh while fidgeting with the edge of his sleeves. It was really a strange sight to behold. "_First of all, you must know who my descendents are. As you can already guess, they are indeed Fire Nation._"

"Do I know them?" Aang blurred out before blushing in embarrassment. It was rude of him. "Sorry."

Roku chuckled. "_It is alright. In fact, I believe you know them quite well. One of them is after all part of your team and one of your mentors._"

One of them was part of Team Avatar and one of his mentors? Aang blinked before shouting in awe, "Zuko? He's your descendent? Wow! Wait… Would that make me his… What does that make me exactly?"

The fire Avatar chuckled once more before waving off Aang's concern. It was rather amusing though. "_Do not worry about that. You are you, and I am me. We are not the same person despite us being linked. As for Zuko…_"

"So you want me to help him? I can do that." Aang interrupted once more, though when Roku shook his head, the current Avatar deflated from his excitement. "We're not talking about Zuko are we?"

"_No Aang, we are not. However you are not far off from your assumption. You see, Zuko isn't the only child…_"

This time Aang got it, and judging by the way his face twisted into a look mixed between shock, fear, and horror, it was not a pleasant notion. "Azula? You want ME to help Azula?"

"_Yes, that is what I hope for at the very least…_"

"Err, no offense to your line and all Roku, but she is NUTS! CRAZY! She nearly killed me! She DID kill me!" Aang shouted as he tried to convey his points across. The predecessor however just sat calmly and took it all in. "Besides, last I heard, she was put away in some asylum by Zuko. Katara said she lost her mind on the day Sozin's Comet returned, and I'm not about to argue with her when Zuko agreed as well."

"_Ah, yes. About that…_" Roku began before pausing, his face shifting as he tried to come up with the best way to relay this piece of information. Seeing none, the Avatar shrugged and decided to just say it out right. "_Azula is no longer within the asylum. She has escaped about a week or two ago I believe._"

If it wasn't because the situation was quite serious, Roku would grinned at the shell-shocked look on Aang's face. However, he did have to put one dig in by saying, "_Now, now Aang. There is no need for such expression. Pick up your jaw before you caught a bug. I can assure you it is not a pleasant experience._"

As it stood, flabbergasted simply was not doing the expression justice.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN:

I was procrastinating, so I really have no excuse for this slow update. I'd pull the school card again, but it can only work so many times haha. That, and I think I need to get this off so that people don't go hunting for me one way or another (particularly my beta).

Regardless, I have the next chapter going as it is. How that is coming along is a secret…

Well, tell me what you think. It has been proof read a few times, but if mistakes still pop out, don't feel shy about pointing it out.

Until next time…


	9. A New Goal

Happy New Year and belated Marry Christmas! XD Here is my present to some of you.

Disclaimer: I do not own them… Really, I don't.

Edited by: TheHumanWiki

XXXXXXXXXX

The sky was very blue…

It was also rather vast, and seemed endless. Limitless one could say, and it certainly gave the illusion of such. The blue was slowly turning red towards the west, signaling that the day was approaching an end.

It was a very peaceful moment…

_It would be even better if I'm not aching all over while lying on my back…_ Azula thought with hazy eyes as she tried to clear her mind of them pain induced fog. She nearly, stressing on the word nearly, giggled out with no apparent reason. The Princess was vaguely aware of Ty Lee's worried expression as well as Zuma's slightly amused one. She was also vaguely aware of how Than winced in sympathy while Ying was stuck between feeling amused and sympathize with the girl.

She couldn't blame them. Hell, if anything she should blame herself for this… while pointing a finger at Zuma… and perhaps a guilty glare in the direction of karma, though she wondered why she bothered with karma at all.

This was the first time she had no idea how she ended up like this. One moment she was charging Zuma and ready to deliver a punishing palm strike to his chin, and the next she was spinning in the air and landed quite painfully on her back with a most insisting ringing in her ears. There was no other way to explain this other than the most painfully obvious truth.

Princess Azula, the Fire Bending prodigy was defeated in an instant without her having any idea on the how or the why.

_Oh yes, if Zuzu is here, I'd probably never hear the end of it._ That was accompanied by a rather silly smile. It had the effect of making Ty Lee ask Zuma if he hit her just a tad too hard.

"I don't think so… It was only some simple redirection of her momentum, which I used to flip her over and send her flying." Zuma replied, and upon seeing everyone's expression sans Azula's, the man sighed then said, "I used her own strength against her and kicked her ass… without literally kicking her ass… not that she doesn't deserve a good spanking anyway. I mean seriously, she is long overdue for a-"

"Z-Zuma!" Ty Lee gasped as she reprimanded him with a glare, though it was easy to see that she was fighting off a full blown smile on her face. The twitching of the corner of her lips weren't that hard to miss.

By now Azula had regain most of her coherent thoughts, though she wished that she was knocked out cold. Whatever Zuma did to her, it left her feeling sore. Not the kind that signaled a good day's work out; the type that let someone know that their asses were just handed to them on a golden platter, forget silver. With a groan, she pushed herself into a sitting position while the others backed up a bit to give her some room. Rubbing her back with one hand, Azula pointed the other at Zuma and asked, "What did you do?"

"I-" Zuma began with a big grin, but Azula made a shushing motion before he even got the second word out. The girl groaned again as she stood up, dusted her cloth of any dirt and dusts that collected on her, and said, "Whatever it is, I want to learn it. So teach me."

Ty Lee blinked before tilting her head, saying, "Zula, I think he knocked your head much harder than we first thought. Oh don't give me that look Zula. Usually you would challenge him to either a rematch or try to win through some underhanded methods… Now, now Zula, we all know that I tell the truth." The acrobat said with a triumphant smile to Azula's blush and so-not-working death glare. Off to the side, the newly-made parents could only blink at the interaction, unsure as to how they should react to this. They wonder if Hope will become someone similar to them in the future, especially when she will enter that rebellious age.

Somewhere in the Spirit World, a meditating monkey burst out laughing.

"Alright… I admit it. He handed my behind on a golden platter, but I don't want to hear anything from you about this, got it?" Azula hissed through her teeth at Ty Lee. The acrobat in response just shrugged her shoulders and smiled her usual smile. From past experience Azula knew that the gymnast would burst out her puppy eyes if she kept on pushing, so with another groan –this one of annoyance- the ember eyed girl turned to the silver haired man and said, "Now that is out of the way… teach me."

"Ah, ah. Zula, you know better manners than that." Zuma teased with his infuriating smile, and Azula nearly said to hell with it all and attempt to kick his manhood in. Of course, knowing that he could probably disable her and then hand her behind to her on a platter fitting for a god, the girl gritted her teeth and bared it down.

"Please accept me as your pupil…"

Zuma's smile somehow gotten larger despite the enormous size it was already. "And…"

If looks could kill… "…Sifu Zuma."

"I wish I have something to keep this moment forever… If nothing else than to keep you frustrated Zula-chi." Zuma commented before clapping his hand, completely ignoring the indignant look on Azula's face and declared, "Right then, with formality over, we'll set some rules down. First off, you will do what I tell you to do. That means if I tell you to jump, you will do it. If I say to sleep, you will make yourself comfortable for dream land, and if I tell you to strip, you will do it with no protest. Trust between a master and a pupil is essential, and so you should trust in me having a reason behind all that I ask you to do as you trust me in teaching you all that I know of. Is that clear?"

Azula would have protested if not for the fact that despite his grin, Zuma's eyes were completely serious. The fact that he said the entire thing about striping with such seriousness made the girl very aware just how serious he was being. While she was by no mean shy of her body as she proved on Ember Island, there was still a line that she would not cross for anyone. Of course, the Princess was aware of just what he was asking her of: trust. He wanted her to trust in him as he trusted her with his knowledge. It was not a game like before when the war started and she manipulated just about everyone.

No. This time Azula knew, down to the most basic of her existence, that she will have to learn to trust… A blank look in Ty Lee's direction (much to her confusion) steeled her resolve, and Azula nodded with determination burning in her eyes.

Zuma smiled.

"Good… Secondly, I will not tolerate complains. Sometimes things will be hard, and others nearly unbearable. There will be times when things look as if it is a waste of your time. I don't want to hear a peep of it. Rant to Ty Lee if you want, but you are not to complain in front of me. However I want you to keep this in mind: There is no short cut. Everything you work for will be towards a purpose. Is that clear?"

"Yes sifu." Azula said loud and clear, though in the back of her mind, she wondered if she didn't just toss herself down a hell pit.

"Rule number three… Well, I'll tell you when I think of it." Zuma stated all seriously before shrugging it off with a nonchalant laugh. Azula's face blanked for a moment before she launched a kick that would have connected with his right cheek if Zuma did not block it. The girl then twitched at what she just did and expected the worst, but instead the man just laughed and said, "Ah, I got it. You have permission to keep your crazy sifu on a leash if he gets too crazy sometimes. That means if you require physical force to do so then go right ahead… Just… don't cripple me or aim for where it hurts please."

"…Oh my. Zula, you just bagged yourself a very interesting sifu." Ty Lee commented while giggling at the whole situation of it all. The Princess only glared at her in exasperation. That glare turned to confusion when the gymnast asked, "So how long do you plan to hold your leg that high Zula-chi?"

Twitching at that inferno nickname, the Princess forcefully extracted her leg from Zuma's grip and lowered it, readjusting her outfit for a bit afterwards. Grumbling to herself under her breath for a moment about some hyperactive flirt and moronic sifu, Azula turned her attention back to Zuma once more. Crossing her arms under her still developing breasts, she asked, "So what now s-sifu?"

Ignoring the stutter due to hesitation, Zuma waved to the couple that had been sitting on the sideline for a while, stating, "First off we make camp. The day may look fine, but in a matter of minutes it'll be dark. Besides, seeing as how we're now near a river we might as well use it to our advantage for the moment. That being said who wants fish for dinner?"

XXXXXXXXXX

After struggling a little with a tent, Azula had successfully set up her first ever tent… with a lot of help from Ty Lee. The whole thing was Zuma's idea, stating that now that she was a pupil to a wondering master, she might as well learn how to do the basic to survive.

That of course include building camp fire, pitching tent, identifying and cooking edible food, and of course, tracking to both hunt and avoid dangerous animals. The dangerous animal part had Azula snorting a little, remembering that when she still had her fire bending, the most dangerous thing in a forest was her.

Shrugging that thought away, Azula turned her attention to the blazing camp fire not far away and observed as Ying cooed and tickled her daughter. Than and Zuma were by the river trying to catch some fish, seeing as fresh food was always better than dried items. Zuma of course went on babbling about how Ying needed the nourishment being a mother as well as Ty Lee and Azula being growing girls. That had the acrobat fighting a flirt war with the man, and if it wasn't for Azula stepping in and tearing them apart, they might still be at it.

She never knew that Ty Lee could flirt like that…

Shrugging her musing off, Azula once more inspect the tent she pitched with Ty Lee and nod in satisfaction. Sure it was nowhere near comparable to her loyal tent back in the war, but she wasn't complaining at the moment. Besides, this gave her a chance to relive some childhood memories when Ty Lee slept over in the palace with Mai. Turning around so that she was facing the camp fire, Azula blinked when she found Ty Lee nowhere in sight when she was just there but a moment ago. Then she noticed that Hope was also nowhere in sight. It was just her alone with Ying. The mother of one had this expectant aura about her. When Azula pointed a finger to herself the woman nodded and beckon her over.

With no excuse not to, the ember eyed girl approach the woman and was about to sit down on the opposite side of the camp fire when Ying patted the ground next to her. Now Azula found herself feeling wary for some odd reason. Finding no base to her worry, the girl mentally shrugged as she gracefully lowered herself next to Ying. The woman smiled, pleased that the girl complied with her request before tilting her head, as if expecting something.

That was where Ying completely lost Azula and Azula voiced it. "Um… Is there something you would like me to do? Sifu did say that you can do with me as you wish given it was within reason…"

"Yes, I remember quite well. The display Zuma gave was quite impressive, though I nearly had a heart attack on the stripping part." Ying commented teasingly and smiled in delight at the blush that blossomed on Azula's face. Giggling a little, the woman then lean forward and said, "So, are you guys going to tell me?"

"…Tell you what?" Azula asked, this time genuinely confused. Tilting her head to the side, the girl asked, "Was there something…?"

"Well… I would ask if you or Ty Lee liked Zuma in some way or fashion, but I think it's all just a friendly relationship. Oh, congratulation on having such interesting sifu by the way." Ying said before beaming out the last part with a beautiful smile. Azula nodded her thanks, now completely unsure as to what to do with the situation she found herself in. This was getting weirder by the second according to her logics. "Now then, seeing as how none of you two would be romantically involved with Zuma… I think, I will get straight to the point." The mother said as she grabbed hold of Azula's hand and stared right into her ember eyes, asking, "Zula, are you guys hiding something from us?"

The Fallen Princess tensed as her eyes widened for just a fraction of a second before they returned to normal. She had to hand it to the woman; she was either very perspective or was just rather lucky and paranoid. Still she couldn't really blame Ying on this, seeing as how she admitted that they did not have good experiences with Fire Nation and Azula and company were… well, Fire Nation.

Regardless of that fact, Azula had to give it to Ying. Again she was either rather perspective or paranoid.

Oddly enough, Azula could not find it within herself to make up a lie to the earnest expression upon the woman's face. Digging into her being the Princess wondered if something made her act this way or if she was being controlled. When nothing came up the girl just shifted slightly, her hands unconsciously fidgeting with the hen of her sleeves before she caught herself and stopped it immediately.

The Princess immediately decided that if she couldn't lie, then she might as well not answer.

It would seem that Ying expected that and sighed. With another smile the woman reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair away from Azula's face and tucked it behind her ear and said, "Alright. I won't push you guys for an answer. Beside Ty Lee looks like a wonderful girl and Zuma seems like an honorable man. Hope liked you guys well enough and if there is one thing I trust, it's my baby's instinct." Offering another smile that made Azula's inside twigged a bit, the mother of one stood up and looked around, asking, "Do you think we should see where the other went? They have been away awfully long…"

"…I think they're fine. Zuma can take just about anything –I think- and Ty Lee is no slouch either. She'll look after Hope so you do not have to worry." Azula said, immediately latched onto Ying's given opportunity to switch topics. The woman gave her a stare before nodding and smiling in acceptance and then sitting back down. Then she launched into some sappy story about how she and Than met, eventually fell in love, and then married, all the while giggling with a beaming smile that Azula did not have the heart to tell her to stop.

Once again she wondered what was wrong with her. Maybe Zuma did hit her head harder than expected.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Southern Air Temple…**

"Alright… what should I do now?" Aang asked himself as he scratched at his head's arrow. A frown was obvious on his face, and despite his best effort, he could not settle down enough to summon out the other Avatars to ask for advices. So instead of trying and failing to brood it off, Aang went to his trusty companion and lifelong friend: Appa the flying bison. "You see Appa, I can't exactly say no because it is the job of the Avatar to help those in need. But I don't exactly want to say yes. You remember very well what she was like?"

The giant furry animal let loose a groan that could be interpreted for a shrug. Aang did, and he scrawled at that saying, "What do you mean you guess? I'm sure you remember Azula. I doubt anyone who ever met her can forget her at all! I mean Momo remembered her!"

Said flying lemur blinked his big eyes before scurrying off to find himself some food. Aang pouted at that. "You're no help Momo… But seriously Appa, what do you think I should do?"

Appa groaned again while turning his head to look at Aang. The bison then flapped his tail once, twice, before groaning again. Aang's left eyebrow gave a twitch while giving his friend a deadpan look saying, "What do you mean just help her? If you didn't forget, she DID sort of electrocute me and nearly killed me… she DID kill me… Umm. You get the idea. What I'm trying to say is-"

Appa groaned once more.

"Hey! That was uncalled for! And don't fall asleep Appa. This is important!"

A groan and a yawn was his answer…

"…Appa, you're not being very helpful at this very moment… If I have hairs, I'd tear them out at this moment."

Leaving his friend to his nap, Aang stood up before gently brushing Appa's head once then set foot towards the chamber that held all of his past self. Activating the air lock, the current Avatar waited patiently for the door to be fully opened before traveling into the countless statues that dotted the room. As his feet carried him to the center where Roku's statue stood, the young man gazed into his face with a pondering look about him. Shaking his head, he then gazed upon the next statue, that of Avatar Kyoshi. Like before, Aang stared at her stone visage with a pondering gaze upon his face, and just as he was about to move onto Kuruk, Kyoshi's eyes shone with a light not unlike that of Roku's when Aang first gazed upon his statue.

As he blinked his eyes to try and understand the meaning behind it, Aang's eyebrows scrunch together as his lips twisted to a side in a mask of thoughts and wonders. Letting out a hum, the young man nodded once before settling himself down in front of the statue lotus style. Closing his eyes and evening out his breathing, the current Avatar started meditating.

Before long he felt the familiar weightless sensation. Opening his eyes, the young man was expecting to be in some area of the Spirit World needing to search for Avatar Kyoshi. What he did not expect was for him to find her sitting in front of him lotus style, an "I-know-things-you-do-not" smirk playing on her painted lips. For the first time ever, Aang blinked at the mischievous green eyes that narrowed at him in amusement and wondered just where the fierce woman she portrayed herself to be gone to.

Gathering his composure as he watched Kyoshi's smirk widens a bit, the younger Avatar cleared his throat and greeted his predecessor. "Greeting Avatar Kyoshi how is life?" He asked with a silly grin before blushing in embarrassment and said, "Oh wait… forget I asked that… What with you being… well, dead and all. Err… can I start over?"

Kyoshi just chuckled in mirth before saying, "There is no need. I find it most refreshing. Have you any idea how… formal most Avatars and spirits are? They can drive a dead person up the wall! Ugh. Kuruk was fine… if he wasn't so obsessed with his wife." Seeing Aang's flabbergasted expression, the woman chuckles. "Now, now Aang, What did Roku told you?"

"Close my mouth before I swallow a bug… ma'am." Aang replied instinctively before tagging on the formality. He blushed a shade darker than before when Kyoshi chuckled once more and shook her head. The young air bender thought for just a second that she was teasing him before quickly dismissing that thought. This was Avatar Kyoshi they were talking about. She did not do teasing… right? "Umm… Is there something you would like to tell me ma'am?"

"What is with the ma'am? You were rather informal last time we met." Kyoshi stated as she rested her chin on her hands. Her green eyes widen for a second before she smirked, and said, "Perhaps this might help!"

A flash of light assaulted Aang's eyes, and he yelped as he shielded his eyes with his arms. When he was sure that the light was gone, he carefully opened his eyes, only to go into nearly dislocate his jaws at the sight before him.

Gone was the formal green robe and makeup. The golden head piece was also nowhere in sight. Any and all armors that made up the fierce visage of Avatar Kyoshi were simply not there. What sat before him was someone that could easily be mistaken as any pretty village farm woman… a very large pretty village farm woman. With the head piece gone, Aang can see the way her hair fell down in a messy curtain that brought out her green eyes. Loose strands here and there tickled her cheeks as two particular long stands trailed down the sides of her face and rest easily on her shoulders. Dressed in a plain, long sleeved gray dress tied by a thick black ribbon with a pair of dark brown pants underneath and cloth shoes, the woman looked… "You look rather normal… Sorry, that came out wrong! I mean you don't look as scary as before! Wait, I mean you're not scary or anything, it's just that you're very… I think I'll stop talking now." (1)

Kyoshi just laughed, her eyes closed in humor as Aang squirmed in front of her. As she wiped an imaginary tear away, Kyoshi just waved Aang off, saying, "Don't sweat it. Most people find the whole image of Avatar Kyoshi intimidating. How else do you think I managed to force the 46th Earth King to agree with the whole idea of the Dai Li? Besides, the get up was the idea of someone else. He said, and I quote "You need some method to look intimidating, otherwise you're just a very large woman who looks like someone who does not bother to clean up." I kind of earth banded him for a bit, but it made sense. I'm… not into keeping my appearance pretty like most girls. I think being an Avatar might have something to do with it. I mean seriously, everyone before me was rather distinguished, and then you have me, a tall village girl who looks plain and doesn't bother to stand out!"

Aang could only nod his head as Kyoshi fans out her arms to prove her point. Indeed she looked like she did not bother to spend much time on her hair or choose her cloth. Instead she looked as if she did what most men did: get up, grab a cloth, put it on, and voila. Then blinking his eyes, Aang asked, "Distinguish in what way?"

The woman's face scrunched up as if she bit something sour and said, "Well, there is Kuruk with his flirting ways before he met Ummi… Quite the playboy from what little I know."

Somewhere in the swamp near Koh's layer, a man sneezed before blinking and wondering just who talked behind his back.

"Yangchen is the peace keeping monk that accidentally destroyed a section of Ba Sing Se's wall with a tornado simply because a guard's hand BRUSHED against her hip…"

Atop a mountain, a woman's face lit up in a blush as she wondered why she suddenly felt so embarrassed.

"Hell, even Roku was the Fire Lord's best friend, though he was a too little hyper active and fun loving if you ask me. He did stink bombed the Fire Lord."

Riding on his Dragon, Roku sudden scratched as his ears and glared around to try and determine who was talking ill of him.

"And then we have you, the youngest Avatar to become fully realized as well as supposedly the last of your kind. If nothing else, I say all of you are pretty distinguishable. Even that guy before Yangchen is interesting. He can command volcanoes to erupt whenever he wanted. Where do you think Roku got that from?"

"…Should you really be telling me this?" Aang asked as he thought of what the other Avatars would say about Kyoshi in return. "I mean… you're sort of speaking ill of them…"

"Bah! Everyone makes mistakes or lands in embarrassing situation. I mean I once accidentally washed away a whole village with a land slide because this ONE boy was teasing me of my height. Fortunately no one was hurt… Though let's just say my earth bending sifu wasn't exactly happy about that." Kyoshi winced at the last part as her hands wondered down her hips and back to her bums. Aang winced too as he understood the implication of that. However he suddenly paled as Kyoshi latched her eyes onto him and smirked. "You of course have that one time…"

"Okay, okay! I got it… Just… please tell me what it is I'm here for so I can be on my way and try and forget it all…" Aang said with a blush before grumbling out the last part. Kyoshi just sniggered as his reaction and then shrugged her shoulders. Aang couldn't really blame her though. He would probably do something similar to his successors… probably.

"Ah yes, the reason why YOU are here. It's about Roku's great granddaughter isn't it?"

"Why are you asking me when you already know?"

Grinning at the rather straight forward answer, Kyoshi said, "I asked because what do you THINK should be done to her?"

Aang blinked at the question as well at the grinning visage of Kyoshi's face. Dipping his head and frowning, the young man answered, "As the Avatar, it is my duty to help all those in need as well as maintain the balance… But Azula did horrendous things before in the war…"

"It's war kiddo. Things happened beyond anyone's control." Kyoshi replied quickly with a wave of her hand. Planting her elbows on her knees and resting her chin on her palms, the precious Avatar asked, "So you think of her as a criminal, that means she should be locked away right? Then what do you think should be done FOR her?"

Aang blinked at the question, having never once thought that perhaps rather than doing things TO the mad princess, what could be done FOR her. He quickly recalled how Ty Lee and Mai stayed at her side for her. He also quickly remembered what the Dai Li did for her and his expression darkened. Upon seeing this, one of Kyoshi's eyebrows (which didn't look as thick as her makeup indicated or as long) rose up. Thinking quickly, the woman said, "Now Aang, I want you to think of what her life might be like… Actually, forget that. I want you to seek out Roku's great grandson and seek knowledge of what Azula's life was like. Then I want you to ask that love of his. Then I want you to seek out the staffs that served the palace when she was young. Dig around and ask questions. When you have a pretty clear picture, come and see me. Until then, I think you know what to do."

Aang looked up in surprise before a smile lit on his face. Standing up and bowing his head, the young Avatar quickly returned to the physical world which appeared to be morning already by the look of things. Standing up and stretching out his kinks and popping some joints to loosen up that stiffness, Aang called upon Appa and quickly explained what he wanted to do. With a groan, the bison quickly took off with Aang on his back and Momo clinging to his fur heading towards the Fire Nation.

He had a mission now, and until he completed it, he could postpone the issue with Azula.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back within the Spirit World, Kyoshi smirked in satisfaction before standing up and stretching with a moan of satisfaction. Turning around, she smirked up at Roku riding his dragon and greeted him with a simple, "Yo old guy!"

"Avatar Kyoshi, if memory serves you are well over two hundred years old before you died. So if anyone of us is old, it would be you! Though I am confused why you kept such youthful appearance when I kept this." Roku replied before wondering out loud.

Laughing the woman patted where her heart is and said, "Because I'm still young at heart while you'd gone and turn into a geezer!"

Shaking his head, he jumped down from his mount and gazed squarely into Kyoshi's eyes (having to slightly tilt his head back to do so). Frowning, the Fire Avatar asked, "Were you the one who…"

"Now, now young Roku, it can't be helped with us old timers gossiping now can we?" Kyoshi answered, her smirk never dying. Instead it widen at the way Roku's eyebrow twitched. The Fire Avatar wondered how she could always get under his skin without trying. As if reading his mind, she said, "I learned from the best. I believe you know who I speak of."

"Ah yes. You are one of the few fortunate to have met him during your service as the Avatar… That does not excuse you from manners Avatar Kyoshi."

"Aww little Roku, why are you keeping me from my fun?"

"…Don't make me call upon Avatar Gin."

"Fine, I'll stop. You're no fun at all!" Blowing a strand of hair away from her face, Kyoshi crossed her arms over her bosom and shifted her hip to one side. Seeing Roku's look, she asked, "What now? I stopped teasing you, so what almighty Roku did I do wrong now?"

"…Why must you dress in such fashion?"

"Because the Avatar robe is boring."

"…That was fast…"

"It's the truth. I don't know how you can stand those stifling clothing. I don't know how you do it. Might have something to do with age I think."

"You are very much a pain in my side."

"As Yangchen told me many times, though she said that it's in her behind. But I doubt she meant it with how she smiled when saying it."

"That was something I do not need to know. Now, about young Aang…"

"Been here, talked to him, and gave him a task. He might call upon you sometime upon the future."

"Certainly you are not meddling…"

"Tsk, tsk Roku. You know better than to call the kettle black…"

"Very well then. I will return to my dwelling."

"Oh? Is your back hurting old man?"

"I hate you…"

"We all know you don't… Alright, fun aside; do you know anything new about what is coming?"

"No. Unfortunately Koh isn't very forth coming and the other spirits remain either unaware or unwilling to share…"

"The other Avatars are the same. They either don't know anything or won't say anything."

"That is a shame… I certainly wish Aang will be ready to face whatever might come."

"Have faith in him. If he is lucky and does what I hope he does, then he'll have all the help he needs…"

"Ah… I certainly hope he is ready for _him_."

"Roku, no one can be readied for _him_. He is a maelstrom after all. Now away with you old man. The young and the beautiful need her beauty sleep."

"…I truly dislike you…"

"Aww Roku, I know you love me!"

"Please act your age Avatar Kyoshi. It is most unbecoming of you! What would your significant half said to all this childish behavior?"

"My hubby loves me for it and you know it. So ha!"

"…I am almost shameful to call you my predecessor. But then again, you did earn your place." Roku mumbled before smirking. Kyoshi also smirked before they both turned to a certain direction. The gears of destiny were turning and the web of fate quivered as things were set in motion. When Aang reached his destination Azula would be near Yinzoh or already within it. The two will once again confront each other, though whether they be enemies or allies only time would tell…

Speaking of… "Roku, why don't you change your robe? They're too stiff and old fashioned. In fact, as your predecessor, I demand that you change it!"

"…Why me?"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN:

Alright… I have no idea what I'm thinking, but hey, whatever. I need something to set things into motion again, and BAM here it is. For those disappointed that there is no real fighting between Azula and Zuma, don't be. I'm trying to keep things a little mysterious here. Besides, troubles are brewing, and some of the pieces would be revealed in Yinzoh. Stay tuned for that.

Now that little (1) is there for a reason. I noticed that Avatar Kyoshi was never seen without her makeup or head piece. In fact, she was probably the only Avatar that covered her face so. Sure there are some that wore helmet or mask, but those don't really matter seeing as how they're not really there for us to explore. So with that in mind I tried to imagine what Avatar Kyoshi would look like without that formal robe and makeup. I'm aiming towards contrast (famous battle robe versus plain village get up) as well as making a reason why she worn them. Remember that all Avatars are distinguished one way or another, so why not have a rather tall farm girl who doesn't really stand out other than her height dress up in her famous robe, makeup, head piece, and battle fan? It's just a thought. I welcome you all to make some interpretation on this. It might be fun to do so.

Until next time…


	10. A Way To Her Past

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except the plot. Everything so far except for the plot belongs to their respective creators, and shall continue to do so until otherwise informed… Damn.

NOTICE: No, this chapter was not beta-ed. I didn't send this to my beta because I'm tired, and I finished writing this in the middle of the night. I'll send it in the first moment I can. So until I updated it… bear with me for the moment?

XXXXXXXXXX

**Fire National Imperial Palace…**

Alright… so he had a goal in mind, and he had a pretty good idea of where to start off too. However as far as Aang was concerned, following through might be a bit of a problem.

No, scratch that. It'll be a pain.

Let us start with a list of things why Aang was having some issue.

First of all, Zuko wasn't home. That wasn't too much of the problem. The problem was he took Mai with him. That was problem number one.

Problem number two lied in the fact that anyone he approached so far either couldn't point him in the right direction, was too freaked out or awed by his presence, or was simply too afraid of Azula's name to be of any help. It was almost as if the mere mention of her name would summon her here to bring about the end of the world. Well, maybe he exaggerated a bit, but some of the servants that roamed the palace certain reacted like that.

Problem number three was to be found in the register of all the employees that ever worked in the palace, be it past or present. Well, more like the lack of a register or any record to that end. It seemed that a fire burned it all to ashes not too long ago. They even had the proof to show it, what with the charred office and everything. Oddly enough Aang could easily pin point the source, and sadly, he couldn't say he was too surprised by it.

Problem number four was somehow tied to number three and two. It was the fact that since he couldn't find any record of any employees ever interacting with Azula or was point in any direction, he had to search the city bit by bit or question everyone again. It was quite the task to bear, and Aang certainly did not feel like doing it, already predicting the amount of time needed. He was almost tempted to just blow it all and simply tell Kyoshi that he couldn't do it. But then his gut was telling him that the woman would certainly never let him live it down… after she gave him the chewing of a life time that probably can last him a few reincarnations.

Now problem number five, and perhaps the one that vexed Aang the most, was the fact that the place where they kept Azula was completely and totally useless, excuse him for his crude language. The break out was kept at the utmost secret, least it incite some panic or rebellious movement. That part was easy to understand. What was troubling was the fact that whoever took her simply waltzed in, grabbed her, and was gone. Just like that.

Just like snapping a finger or blowing out a candle. No sound, no sighting, no traces, and of course, no witness. The earliest they discovered that Azula was gone was the following morning, when an attendant entered to arouse her for breakfast.

The funny thing was the bed was made, but that's not really of any consequences. It didn't yield anything even after the guards all but turned the room inside-out. Not a single strand of foreign hair or smell was left behind.

It still nagged at Aang that whoever did it bothered to make the bed, but each to their own?

Right, getting off tracked; it would be better if he got back to it.

…Which present problem number six: Aang was once against stuck on square one because he simply had no idea of where to begin.

Being the Avatar certain was not all fun and game –as he had came to term long before this moment. But despite the huge power and responsibility that come with the title, Aang was still a mortal, and as a mortal, he needed to solve things like everyone else.

Or he could take another approach and call for the seemingly but not really omnipotent spirits that were his past selves.

At least… that was what he had been trying and failing to do for the past… oh, it just reached the three hours mark.

Alright… it was plenty clear to him now. They wanted him to do this the hard way. They wanted him to go into the city and dig in.

Grr… damned spirits. Aang was quite willing to bet his flying bison's tail that some of them were laughing themselves silly at this very moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

After wondering around the street asking around, Aang was pretty sure by now that Azula's name was like a freaking taboo within the Fire Nation. It was rather odd to him how not too long ago the citizens worshiped her father and her. Now though her father was a disgrace and she was something that came out of the nightmare.

Rather, it was ironic. But then Aang figured that it was all a part of life.

The Avatar sort of figured that it might have to do with all the unjustly imprisoned people that were released, thus spreading about the cruelty of Fire Nation's once proud Princess and Emperor. Or it might be the opening of international travel, which spread about the cruelty and horror of war that Fire Nation's citizens were kept from. It was never pretty after all to learn that what was supposed to be the spreading of their glory turned out to be nothing but an excuse to conquer.

From the various people Aang came across, ranging from veteran soldiers who were wary of him to ordinary peasants who basically worshipped him, the Avatar quickly learned that not many were willing to talk about Azula. Even the soldiers, who once respected her power, told him that they only respected her power, but never once liked her. It made Aang aware of just how lonely the girl must have had it.

Other than Ty Lee and Mai, Aang could almost honestly say that no one ever truly liked Azula. Even within his own little merry band, Katara despised her and Zuko hated her. The Kyoshi warriors had nothing but bad things to say about the princess. A visit to the once grand and powerful emperor told him that he never really loved anyone (though he wondered about the queen, but never mentioned her). Even a chat with Iroh sometime back revealed that the great general and fire bending master was always rather disappointed with his brother.

Now as he wondered through the street and learned the rather painted and distorted view of Azula the Unfit Princess (amongst various nicknames), Aang started to wonder just what would happen if someone only paid a little more attention to her; not the bowing and graveling that usually accompanied a feared royalty, but simply sit down and chat over a nice cup of tea. Things might be a little different if someone had a little more courage to stand up to her apparent legendary temper. Perhaps she wouldn't be such a little monster if someone…

No. Dwelling on the pass never did anyone any good. Aang knew that lesson pretty good. The "what if" was never something that helped anyone but let them wallow in self-pity and despair.

The issue of Zuko and Azula's mother popped into Aang's head a few times, but like the "what if," he brushed it to the back of his mind if not completely away because he did remember if Zuko ever talked about her.

Blinking, the young Avatar suddenly found himself in a rather deserted street. Looking around Aang cannot be sure just when he ever wondered down this path. Or rather, he wondered just how a place like this existed in the city. He wasn't naïve to think that slums didn't exist, but rather, this wasn't even a slum.

It was more like a ghost street…

"Now just how did I get here?" The younger Avatar questioned himself while scratching at his hairless head. With an eyebrow quirked, the Airbender noticed a rather aged woman sitting in front of an empty shop that appeared to be long abandoned. In fact, the entire street appeared to be abandoned.

Making his way over to the old lady, Aang could easily make out her grayed hair and wrinkled but kind face. He could easily tell that she was not from a well off background with her plain robe and worn shoes. The Avatar would have liked to say that this was but an ordinary old granny who enjoyed her peace and quiet if not for her rather serious black eyes that stare into his own. They burned with an intensity that demanded respect.

Stopping a couple of feet away from her, Aang gave a low bow and said, "Greeting."

Whatever else he was going to say though was interrupted when the old lady hopped off her stool –thus showing that she was actually rather short, coming up to Aang's shoulders only- and barked, "Well, what is the great Avatar doing here? Did you get lost on the bustling street? Or did you perhaps got curious about this empty street within the busy capital?"

Aang blinked at the rather sudden questions fired at him. It actually took him a moment to respond. "Err… no. I actually wondered down this street without really knowing it…"

"Ha, wondered he said!" The old lady barked out once more, an amused smirk making its way onto her face and emphasizing the crow feet by the cornet of her eyes. With a chuckle, she jabbed a finger at the young Avatar –he wondered just when she got so close- and said, "You are either guided here by some higher power, or you're just acting your age by daydreaming too much and thus losing your way to your destination."

"Err…" He can't really deny any of that. He did wonder though if it wasn't more of the latter than the former.

"Mm… judging by the blush, it's probably the latter eh? You were daydreaming about something and somehow wondered down this street right?" The old lady questioned again, though this time it was more of a statement, and it made Aang's cheeks burn in embarrassment. The old woman in response just laughed. "It's good to see that even the almighty Avatar can be humbled."

"Well, I am just a mortal given power…" Aang said in an embarrassed tone, making the old woman laugh some more. "Oh right. I have to wonder, why is this street abandoned when it's in the middle of the city?"

The old woman's eyes crinkled in a strange way as she said, "This is because this street was where the royal family used to choose their servants from."

Aang blinked in confusion and asked, "Didn't the royal family hire servants?"

"Yes, they did do that. But what most didn't know was that the royal family had contracts with several families for several generations. Those contracts usually stated that each family had to supply either a daughter or a son to serve within the palace for an undetermined period of time, and in return, the royal family will provide for these families. Those boys and girls usually make up the majority of the palace's servants." The old woman nodded to herself before waving a hand at the empty street and said, "Through one way or another, the royal family relocated those families here so that they will know everyone. It is after all much better to have everyone know everyone so that things were run much smoother."

"Okay… so why is it empty now?"

"I was getting to that you whippier-snapper!" The old woman shook a fist at the Avatar before coughing into said fist and said, "This Empty Street as we called it was now emptied now because the Fire Lord abolished those contracts and allowed the families to go as they wish. Most returned to the country side, as that was where they originated from many generations ago. Others, mostly war orphans now either moved out of the nation entirely or moved into the palace.

"It remained empty oddly enough for some reason unfathomed by everyone. Some said it was because ghosts haunted this place, and other whispered that it was going to be renovated into something else. There were even rumors that some kind of secret organization operated here, and anyone that found them disappeared within a day or two." The old woman shrugged and said, "It hardly matters. What matters is that it remained empty for one reason or another. People sometime wondered through it, but only as a short cut and they always rushed. Something about these empty buildings giving them an ill feeling I suppose."

"Oh…" Aang nodded with wide eyes as he surveyed the building to a finer detail. A quick glance at the dusty road told him that people still pass this place, but never lingered. An eerie wind blew through the street, and he unconsciously shuddered. It sounded as if hundreds of people were crying at once. "So if you don't mind, why are you here?"

The old lady raised an eyebrow and said, "I simply liked my peace and quiet. Besides, this place brings back memories." Nodding her head in satisfaction, the old woman cracked a grin and said, "So, care to tell an old soul why you were wondering about day dreaming? I might not be able to help you, but they always said that two heads are better than one."

Aang gave a grateful smile and explained his situation to the old lady. He hid nothing from her, seeing as how it would be rather pointless and disrespectful. As he talked, the old woman would nod her head every now and then, smiling at how he had a headache trying to come up with a solution, and laughed when Aang insulted Fire Lord Zuko by calling him "completely useless because of his sense of timing." She even went as far as to frown when Aang mentioned some of the nicknames people called Azula nowadays.

By the time he finished, the old woman had a thoughtful expression on her face. After making a few noises with no meaning behind them, she said, "You could go to that place… Yes. I'm sure you can find something if you visit that place. It's on the out skirt of the city on the west side. You can't miss it. If you did though, it's a small old-fashioned siheyuan (1) with dark tiles; the only one of its kind just outside of the city. When there, ask for a girl with a scar beneath her left ear."

Looking at the direction the old woman was pointing at, Aang grinned happily at finally finding a clue. When he turned back to thank the old lady though, he found not a person insight. In fact, not even the ground showed any sign of someone ever standing in front of him. Blinking in confusion, he looked further into the shop, only to widen his eyes in bewilderment at seeing a spirit tablet sitting casually upon an old but sturdy table.

Walking up to it, the Avatar studied the tablet for a second before smiling and said, "Thank you for your guidance. I pray that you rest in peace and find happiness within the afterlife." Giving a low bow of gratitude, Aang exited the building and with leaped onto the roof of the opposite building. A twirl of his wrist brandished his staff's wings, and with a leap and air bending, he was flying towards the west.

XXXXXXXXXX

The trip was shorter than the Avatar expected, though by the time he arrived, the sun was starting to set. If there was one thing he hated about flying, it was flying while facing the direction of the sun. He had no one to blame but himself however. It was his fault for not noticing just how long he had searched for clues about Azula's past.

Sure enough, there was a siheyuan sitting just a little out of the city limit with a small piece of farm land just behind it. Like he was told, it had dark tiles that looked to be a mix between dark brown and dark red; or it might just be discolored due to age. It wasn't big, consisting of a front wall with a door built in it, a large living area opposite of the door, what appeared to be the kitchen and storage on the side facing the city, and maybe a bathing area on the side facing the other side. There was currently smoke drifting out from the kitchen, and judging by the smile, rice is on the fire and what seemed to like sweet yam soup.

Deciding to be polite, the Avatar landed just outside the front gate and put away the wings, turning his glider back into a staff. Looking at the red double doors, Aang raised a hand and rapped his knuckles again one a few times and waited.

A high pitch voice answered, "Coming!" Running footsteps followed it before the door was swung open to admit a rather young girl beaming at him. The girl's beaming smile disappeared to be replaced by a face of awe and surprise before she ran back into the yard full-speed, screaming, "MAMA, PAPA! THE AVATAR IS HERE!"

Aang had to laugh awkwardly when a woman stumbled out of the kitchen with wide eyes and a wooden spoon in hand while a man tripped running out of the largest building. It certainly wasn't every day the Avatar dropped in for a visit…

The woman was the first to recover, and after shouting some direction to the bouncing daughter, she ran up to meet him. Once she was within handshake distance, she dipped into a bow and asked, "How may we be of server oh great Avatar?"

"Err… You don't have to bow to me." Aang replied awkwardly and tried to grin, though that came out awkward too. Waving his hands around, the young Airbender said, "It is fine if you just call me Aang you know? I won't get angry and stuff."

"But you're the great Avatar! I must show my respect." The woman replied hurriedly without straightening from her bow. Aang had to sigh at that. He probably should expect similar greeting a lot more in the future.

"Please get up. I am but a mortal given great powers. Please do not treat me as a god. Just call me Aang is all I ask." The young Airbender said with a beaming smile. The woman hesitantly raised her head before nodding with a strained smile. Aang hid his disappointment well.

"V-very well Avatar Aang." The woman nodded her head slightly, and Aang mentally sighed. Perhaps something was needed…

That was it.

"Are you cooking sweet yam soup?" Aang suddenly asked, making the woman blink her large doe eyes in surprise. She swiped a strand of hair behind her ear and said, "Why yes. I was just… oh dear! Excuse me!"

The woman suddenly bolted into the kitchen, and within moments there were screaming for one reason or another; some about sugar and ginger. It was rather comical to say the least. Aang chuckled before looking at the man slowly approaching him. He spotted some spot of dirt on him from tripping before, but otherwise he appeared fine if not a little nervous.

Oddly enough, Aang knew just what to do. He said with an honest smile, "You are a very lucky man."

The man blinked before beaming and replied in a deep but warm voice, "Yes. Yes I am."

Just like that, the ice between the two was broken.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aang left without staying for dinner despite the invitation, seeing as how apparently the person he was searching for wasn't there. What he did get was the news that she was currently living with and studying under a master cook on one of the more famous restaurant located near the palace. It was called the Palace View, and Aang couldn't help but laugh a little in amusement. Whether it can actually see the palace was up for debate for him.

But that was beside the point.

Finding the place was rather easy though by the time he did so, dinner rush appeared to be in full force. As that was the case, Aang found himself at a lost on how to talk to someone that supposedly worked here.

No wait; he did have an idea to start things off: to confirm if the person he was looking for was indeed working here.

That in itself was a problem, seeing as how he really can't just pull someone aside from their work to satisfy his own need, Avatar or not. At this very moment, Aang once again wondered if some higher power was purposely doing all this just to either test him or – as unlikely as that may be- screw with him.

Or his luck was just that bad that particular day.

Would one consider meeting a helpful ghost a good or a bad thing anyway? He was the Avatar, so ghosts and spirits were nothing new… but… Oh it really didn't matter at the moment.

Still… what to do… Perhaps the best option at the moment was to simply wait for the moment. That and Aang really did not feel like dealing with a huge crowd right now.

…Oh crude, what should he do for food?

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm hungry…"

In the end, Aang did not come up with any idea for his empty stomach. While it's true that as a monk, he had fasted before, but he had not eaten anything for the entire day. Having been searching around the entire time did not help him either.

So once again… "I'm hungry…" Aang moaned pitifully as he rubbed his stomach. For a moment, he imagined what it would be like to eat Katara's stew again, but then he sighed knowing that it only made his hunger that much more unbearable. It was akin to a man lost in the desert dreaming of water; it only made the suffering that much more unbearable.

Well, at the very least his patient was paying off. The restaurant was closing at this very instance with the last of the costumers leaving for the night. He could already see employers leaving one by one.

Ah, that was probably his cue.

Jumping down from the roof as graceful as he ever was, Aang landed gently just in front of the store. One of the leaving employees blinked at him before jumping back in surprise. Correctly guessing that he must have startled the man, Aang scratched the back of his head, saying, "Aha, I'm sorry about that. But you see, I'm looking for someone that works here, so I was wondering if you can help me?"

A quick explanation had the worker nodding in understanding before he motioned for Aang to follow him. So there they were, approaching the kitchen through the back door. Navigating through the area was rather easy, though Aang had to pause once in a while to gaze at the large cooking area.

Regardless, they have reached the head chef within moment. He was quite the burly man, with a large belly and an intimidating mustang. What stood out about him though was the large, friendly grin upon his face that upset all of his "scary" quality. "Oho! The great Avatar! Tell me, what can I do for you this fine evening?"

"Ah…" Aang grinned at the man, feeling somewhat small in front of him. He figured that it was probably his large belly, or maybe it was the arms that looked as thick as cannon or perhaps eye patch that covered his likely-to-be-missing right eye. A quick look to the side ensured the fact that his guide was long gone by then. It made Aang felt like he just walked into his execution… again.

Well, can't judge a book by its cover… no matter how scary it looked.

"Err… hi master chef. Can I call you MC? Or would you prefer master chef?" Aang started before mentally cursing himself with a large "oopsy" grin on his face.

Luckily for him, the man just laughed before thumping on the Avatar's back with one of hi meaty hands – though Aang wished he didn't when he winced at the force behind them. "No problem me boy! You can call me MC just fine, since everyone seems to do that. Besides, it's sort of similar to my name: Michi."

"M-Michi?" Aang gasped out partly due to the pain and partly due to surprise. Blinking owlishly at the large man, the Avatar had to wonder if his parents had a strange sense of humor or were just bad at naming things.

As if reading his mind, the man's face darkened and said, "Actually, this name was from my father, who made a bet with his friend. As you can guess… he lost."

"Ah…"

The chef's expression quickly brightened once more. "Regardless, the past is the past. So then, what can I do for you oh great Avatar? If it's a meal, I can whip one out in just a moment!"

"Oh no, it's not that, though I am hungry." Aang mumbled out the last part, but it was too low to be heard by the large man. Instead, Aang once more repeated his story of the day for the chef, who gained a thoughtful look on his face. With one hand rubbing his chin, the man nodded as Aang finished his story and asked, "So… is it possible to meet her sir? It would be helpful even if I found out that it's just a wild goose chase."

"Hmm… I see. You must be in quite the chase today." The chef said with another nod of his head. Sighing, the large man then scratched as his cheek, saying, "It wouldn't be easy looking for info on that princess, that's for sure. She wasn't exactly that well-liked despite being who she was."

"Well… she was kind of cruel." 'Not to mention she did kill me once upon a time.'

That last part was omitted by Aang of course.

"It's not just that." The large chef said with a serious face. "Long before the rumor of her going crazy and being sent to a mental institute appeared, there were always rumors of her cruelty. I believe those rumors were already there since she was in the academy. While it isn't surprising to always hear nasty rumors about the powerful or the wealthy, it was kind of surprising to hear that many in regards to a teenage girl you know?" The chef said, his tone questioning though Aang could tell that he wasn't exactly expecting anything explained to him.

"Besides, it seems that her father the previous emperor was a rather nasty man. He did exile his son for caring for the soldiers' life if the story was to be believed. Either way, Princess Azula's name isn't exactly hold in high regard." The chef finished with a shrug of his massive shoulders. Aang throughout it all can only stare at the ceiling in contemplation. The fact that Azula wasn't held in high regard was not new. What was new was that it appeared to be case since long ago…

It might explain her ability to cast men aside.

"Master? Is something the matter? Who are you talking to?" A girl's voice rang out from behind the large man. It caused a proud and friendly grin to appear on the chef's face. Taking a step to the side while turning his body, Aang was treated to the site of a girl about two years older than him, wiping her hands on a piece of cloth. "Ara, the Avatar! Master, why did you not inform me of such guest? I should have prepared tea!"

Before either of the two could start talking, Aang raised his hand and called, "Oh, it's alright. I was just looking for a Lin that used to work in the palace. I take it you're her?"

XXXXXXXXXX

It was indeed Lin that Aang found, though Lin was not exactly happy for the reason he found her. She was still kind enough to offer him some tea and, upon his request, some left over bread for a quick munch.

With two more years under her belt than Aang, Lin could not exactly be called a beauty. The little burn mark that traveled from the corner of her left eye down to her chin might be the reason to that. The way her left eye looked unfocused might also contribute to that. Regardless, with her mother's straight black hair but her father's brown eyes, the girl had a country charm to her. Not too tall, but not too short, and not too skinny while certainly nowhere near plump; average was a good way to describe Lin if one was to ever sum her up in one word.

Dressed as any peasants would and having pulled her hair into a low pony tail, Lin sighed before sitting regally to face Aang. He could tell right away from that, that she once served in somewhere that required some high-end manners. "While I am honored to be talking to the Avatar, I do however wonder about the topic of our conversation and the reason behind it…"

"Ah, well, it is about Azula you see. I was hoping-." Aang started, but he was interrupted when Lin raised a hand to stop him.

"I mean on disrespect, but I have heard of the reason upon why you seek me out. I was eavesdropping on your conversation earlier, but I meant no harm." Lin paused to study Aang's expression, and upon seeing no change but his innocent curiosity, the girl continued. "I would just like to express my… hesitation in discussing her… highness."

"I take it that burn scar was from Azula then." Aang bluntly expressed, making Lin flinched before she held a hand up to caress the burn mark. "When did you receive that scar… before or during Sozin's comet?"

The girl was silent for a moment as she stared at her hands, lost in thoughts. Aang waited patiently for an answer. Something within his guts told him that it was important to ask that despite how tactless it was. His "Avatar instinct" so to speak was acting up the moment he saw that burn mark.

It was important, and that instinct also told him that this girl was important for his supposed quest in the search for Azula's –to him- unknown past. He might even have to take her with him, and that was a prospect that caused cold sweat to form on his back due to thoughts of a certain water bending girl.

After what felt like hours when it was only a few scant minutes, Lin opened her mouth…

XXXXXXXXXX

**Woodland a day or two's travel outside of Yinzoh…**

"Achoo! Ow…" Azula groaned in unimaginable pain. "Reminder: sneezing with sore stomach is very painful…" (2) While she had expected some crazy training, she would never in her wildest imagination imagine this. The sheer extends of physical exertion Zuma demanded of her made her wonder just what it was he will teach her.

Make no mistake, for Azula was not a fool. If any, she was perhaps one of the smartest people in existence at the very moment. She knew for a fact that she was slightly out of shape since her imprisonment, though Zuma's little "reeducation" on Kyoshi Island pretty much had her back to what she was before if still a little weaker.

But this was plainly just insane… Even the wedded couples were looking at Zuma with fearful eyes. Not for the first time, Azula started to wonder if Zuma was more of a "bad" crazy than a "tolerable" crazy. (3)

Speaking of the idiot sifu… "That was a good workout. Sure enough you're pretty much back to your old level now. A little more and you'll start surpassing it Zula-chi." Zuma said with a grin as he peered down at his pupil. The Fallen Princess could only glare at him, but she kept her mouth shut. She asked for training, and now she was receiving them.

Instead, she'll leave the complaining to her trusty side kick and temporary crutch (bless that girl for her strength), Ty Lee.

…Once that silly girl stopped enjoying it as much as Zuma was. "Oh my Zula, you don't look so good. I would love to help, but Zuma-chi forbids me from blocking your chi to numb your pain."

Her sad tone was completely ruined by the twinkles within her eyes.

'No, you just want me to suffer! He said no such thing! This is karma right Ty Lee? RIGHT?' The Fallen Princess of the Fire Nation screamed in her mind, for to actually scream that would mean feeling more pain. She can only take so much before she start snapping at people again though.

Still… "Why did I keep sneezing this entire time? We didn't even kick up that much dust and I certainly didn't eat any mouthful of dirt… And don't even suggest it Ty Lee. You know I'm not anywhere near being sick nor was I allergic to anything. You can't be allergic to zaniness after all."

Said gymnast shut her mouth with a click, though her teasing grin was still rather prominent. It was Zuma that answered her. "Perhaps someone was talking about you? You know the old saying yes?"

Of course she did. Being a royalty did not mean Azula was excluded from those little old wife's tales. If anything, those were one of the few things her mother took the time to teach her so to speak. Still... something told Azula that it was more than just a few people talking crap behind her again.

**To be continued…**

XXXXXXXXXX

AN:

First off, I apologize for the late update. School is indeed a factor. Summer vacation also sort of got in the way (as funny as that is). Sometimes, having too much work or too much fun means one's neglecting something like this… haha. Call me an asshole all you want, but it's the truth.

Secondly, I did try my best on this chapter. I tried my best to start with Azula's training, but it just never quite worked. So instead, I went with Aang on his quest in search of Azula's past. So tell you the truth, the next time anyone see Azula may be when they arrived at the colony of Yinzoh. That's how much her training was causing me headache at the moment. For any potential writers out there: trying to keep training within human limits while making it crazy and funny but at the same time productive isn't easy. I probably just lack the brain power at the moment or the creativity. But if you still felt that it's half assed… err…

Finally… I will admit, with some guilt, that I wrote this so late at night because I was hoping to see some good stories. If this will inspire some, then I'll certain do all I can to put it up. I think that rather than school, it was really the lack of "good stories" that made me a writer… or maybe I just like to put down ideas. Who knows (TnT).

Oh, and I WILL keep the OCs to a minimum. In fact, most OCs that will appear you won't see except once in a while or will only appear once. You'll know who's who by the amount of description given to them and the amount of personality traits you can pick up. Most if not all are used as plot device really. It's sort of like "talk to this guy to advance the story line" in an RPG game. So unless there is a sort of popular demand, most OCs will only appear once, with a few exceptions appearing once in a while.

Things that was marked…:

1) A siheyuan is an ancient Chinese building that was named so because of its rectangle-like design. It was what people lived in before apartment and modern housing. A much better idea would to be Google it. I can't really explain it well.

2) As a personal experience, I can easily tell you how shitty it felt to sneeze when your stomach is sore due to working out. It's more of an "ACHOO-DAMN IT!" than a simple "ow…"

3) There are "tolerable" crazies so to speak. After all people tolerates if not adore their friends antics that sometimes borderline on outright insane. "Bad" crazy is just… well, bat-shit crazy or Joker crazy (though that's technically the worst one can go to).

With all of that out of the way, I can't say when I'll be updating my other stories. With the way Kishimoto is screwing with the Naruto world, I find it kind of hard to get myself motivated in a sense. I can still do Avatar because it's really just free writing at the moment. Same with Kingdom Hearts I guess, but that's hitting a wall so far. There's just something I can't seem to get down no matter how much I write.

Sekirei updates too slow, enough said…

Again, if you felt that it's rather half assed, then I can't really do anything than to say that I'm sorry, but I'll try to do better with the next chapter.

Leave a review and tell me what you guys think. It will certainly help me get a feel of what people like and what they hate.


	11. Yinzoh: A Simple Day

Disclaimer: I do not own…

Beta-ed by: TheHumanWiki

XXXXXXXXXX

The bed was soft.

That was the first thought that popped into her mind as she woke up to a new day. Judging by the sound or lack thereof coming from the two windows within the room, it was still early. The morning chill was still there and she had to actively resist the urge to burrow deeper into her bed.

Well, her temporary bed.

That thought made her sigh before sitting up to peer around the room. A rather basic room with just the bare minimum to live in; a table, four chairs, a night stand, and a counter with a basin along with its vast of clean water set to its side. It was a small room, but it was a room.

It was nowhere compared to the royal chamber or that gilded cage, but Azula found herself liking it. The thought itself made the girl wondered if perhaps she really did take too much hit to the head during training. Who can blame her though? Zuma was quite demanding, and he went by the concept of "learning through experience," or in his coarse manner: "Come here so I can teach you while kicking your ass."

Direct quote, word for word; she wasn't lying on that one.

Shaking her head to clear that train of thoughts least she accidentally trigger some anger or depression (not that she'll ever admit to the latter), Azula swung herself off the bed and was just about to stand when her felt the arms around her waist. It made her remember the other occupant within that bed.

Looking over her shoulder, Azula observed Ty Lee's sleeping face with a raised eyebrow before remembering the girl was rather clingy in sleep. She should have recalled that immediately, having slept over with her before as well as having shared the same tent for the better part of almost a week.

It was only reaffirmed for the past four days with the two sharing a room to cut down on their budget consumption…

The Fire Colony Yinzoh was not something Azula expected. It was bustling with activities, but that wasn't what surprised her. What surprised the Fallen Princess was the lack of tension within the air. It was as if the place wasn't in "hostile" territory with citizens from both the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation mixing. Like water flowing in a river, the place worked like a charm.

It made no sense, and Ty Lee thought so as much as well, having talked to Azula about it the second day they arrived. They recalled the letter Ty Lee received from her big sis Mei Lee mentioning unrest, but there was no sign of it within the city.

In fact, it was too peaceful. It was so peaceful that Azula couldn't help but feel that something dangerous was brewing. It was that calm before the storm, a feeling Azula learned to hate during the war. This calm never meant anything good in her experience because something usually happened when it did hit.

Even Zuma seemed tense, and if that idiot of a sifu was uneasy then Azula would bet her royal bloodline that there will be trouble. It was one amongst a list of reasons why they have yet to seek out Ty Lee's sister. The white haired man felt that it would be better if they wait and see what was brewing before approaching the center of it all: namely, Ty Lee's sister Mei Lee and her husband the governor.

Speaking of her sifu…

XXXXXXXXXX

After having untangled herself from Ty Lee (an amazing feat because that girl had a hell of a grip) and getting cleaned up for the day, Azula went to the inn's ground floor in search of her sifu. She held no illusion that the man remained within the room adjacent to them. It was something Azula discovered through several bucket of water to the face that he woke up early; way too early in her opinion. Regardless, the man tends to be up before the crack of dawn and as his pupil she was expected to at least wake up not too long after him. It was a small mercy on the man's part, but it was still annoying.

It was a good thing she picked up that habit through force (and several buckets to the face) by day one within the colony. The place's water was surprisingly cooler than those of the wild.

Azula's pondering was ground to a hold as she spotted her sifu sitting by a chair near the entrance of the inn. The counter next to the entrance already had a clerk working and he appeared too busy to pay Zuma any mind. The white haired man in contrast was just sitting there, sipping away from a cup of steaming tea and lazing about looking at the street, where people were just beginning to emerge. Next to his chair rest a table with another chair on its opposite side. On top of the table was the pot that held the steaming tea and another cup, one which Azula picked up as she plotted herself down into the chair opposite her sifu.

The tea was still piping hot in it, and Azula had no doubt that it was just poured not too long ago. Her sifu seemed to have this sixth sense that told him when people were coming. Still, the ember eyed one just sipped at her tea, wondering if she should say something or if she should wait for her sifu to start. The man could be quite spontaneous at times, so it was never a sure thing in regards to him.

His love for noodle was not questioned though.

"Alright," the man started without warning, catching Azula's attention immediately mid sip. She immediately swallowed her tea and set it down. "I know what I want you to do today."

Ah, it was just like the previous days before. The man would contemplate what he would have her do for the day, and she would do it. Azula had long since stopped questioning why she listened to the man; not since having left Kiyoshi Island. Still, for her mental and physical health, it would be best to err on the side least he sent her on a suicide exercise. "Yes sifu?"

Her question was immediately answered by a pouch of money landing in her unprepared hand. The girl fumbled for it for a moment before securing it in her hands. Judging by its weight, there was quite a sum in it, and Azula wondered just how much money the man carried on himself. "What's this?"

"Money of course." Zuma answered her like it was the dumbest question ever. A vein throbbed on top of Azula's forehead at that. It only throbbed harder when Zuma gave her a cheeky grin in return. "Jokes aside, I'm giving you the day off to enjoy yourself. Bring Ty Lee with you while you're at it."

"What? No laps around the colony? No ridiculous amount of physical exercises? No mock sparring matches in the name of pounding me into the ground?" Azula asked in surprise before catching herself, though it was certainly ridiculous when one said it that way.

"Not today. I'm giving you a day off since I have a few things I need to do today. You know; errands."

Azula absent mindedly nodded as she stared at the pouch of money. Another small toss told her of the substantial amount contained within. A quick peek inside confirmed her suspicion that it was indeed filled with a large sum of coins. Unsure just what to do with it, Azula raised her head to ask a question only to close her mouth and blinked.

The buffoon was not there anymore. The only evidence that he was ever there was the empty cup of tea sitting next to a seemingly reheated pot of tea. While the tea was appreciated seeing as how the day was still new and thus the chill still lingered, Azula wondered just what did her sifu had in mind today. He appeared quite elusive strangely enough considering how straight forward he was for the past few days.

Well… she wasn't complaining. It did make Azula rather suspicious of the man. It reminded her of the fact that there may in fact be a mastermind that sprang her from her cage and gave her a man powerful enough to do so with no trouble. Perhaps he was going to contact some messenger or even report upon her progress. Whatever it was, Azula couldn't help but feel a foreign yet familiar tightening of her chest. It was similar to when Mai turned upon her to help her brother escape from prison and the moment Ty Lee struck her down in defense of Mai.

What was it called? Ah yes; that feeling of betrayal. The question of when she came to trust Zuma so was never voiced, but rather why she was so angered by it or why she even felt that betrayal in the first place when he was but another pawn in the grand scheme of things. Azula was no stranger to the game of manipulation, having played it and played it well herself. So she really shouldn't be feeling such pain or anger over it. Zuma was there for her to milk for all she could until his usefulness expired. Then she should have a plan in motion and…

Strange… it felt like a lifetime ago, that game of manipulation. Had jail really dulled her to such a degree that she was losing her touch? What plan? She made no plans whatsoever since having been spirited away from her gilded cage. She was still so very lost to what to do really. In all reality, she was probably still that lost little girl with no idea how to run a kingdom her father just dumped upon her all those months ago.

…Was she still that lost little girl with no idea of what to do and no one by her side?

…No, that wasn't quite right. There was someone there with her before. What was her name? That one servant with black hair and brown eyes…

"Ah… 'Zula? Where did Zuma-chi go?" A familiar voice, still slurred with sleep came from behind her. The ex-princess peered over one shoulder to see Ty Lee still rubbing her eyes of sleep. A smile graced her lips upon the sight, and all thoughts about Zuma's elusiveness and the possible conspiracy that came with the man as well as her own issue were tossed out the proverbial window. Why worried about it? Worst case scenario Azula, who was just as lost as she may be now, would have to fight her way through some rebellion with plans of dethroning her brother and replacing her father back only to have him act as the puppet while restarting the war that lasted for the past one hundred years.

She'll worry about that if or when it arrived. Now though, the puzzled half awake Ty Lee was top priority.

Jiggling the pouch of money in her hands once more, Azula's smile grew to a mischievous grin. Perhaps it was time to get that small tour they never had.

XXXXXXXXXX

Having left a note for Than and Ying by the clerk, it wasn't long before Azula and Ty Lee were wondering the busy market that was slowly but surely getting even more crowded. It wasn't even near noon yet, but the place was already busy with hollers shouting of their wears or merchants bargaining for a suitable price. Children could be seen dodging left and right, playing a game of tags or some other while others run from store to store in search of one thing or another.

It was as expected of a market place, and being the busy place that it was, no one paid Azula a second glance other than perhaps a pretty girl with some striking ember eyes accompanying another girl with sparkling eyes. Dressed in a simple robe-and-skirt combo in the traditional Earth Kingdom color, the duo wandered about as they inspect for any eye-catching trinkets. Well, Ty Lee was anyway. Azula found herself enjoying the strange feeling of not being recognized by every single person that laid eyes upon her.

It may be the armor, or perhaps the crown, or even the escorts that once accompanied her. Princess Azula was someone who people notice and bow to only to shuffle out of the way least they get burned. That was someone who cut an intimidating figure, demanding both respect and fear. Now though, the ex-princess smiled at the way people spare her but a glance before moving on to their own business. There was no bowing, no shuffling to get out of the way, and no shenanigans of a random noble trying to win some favor through her. She was just a girl moving through the street with no destination in mind, being no different from the next one or the enthusiastic one beside her. It was very refreshing.

Certainly, it came with the hassle of being bumped into by just about everyone in their quest to navigate the street, but with the way Ty Lee seemed to be dodging left and right with no wasted moment, Azula figured that it might as well be served as some unorthodox training method to improve her balance. It may also come in handy sometime in the future; being able to dodge through a crowd without disturbing anyone to lose potential pursuers was a skill not to be underestimated.

Well, that was still a way off, but the Fallen Princess wasn't complaining. She drew the line at groping though, but thankfully no one dared to try cop a feel… yet.

"Oh, oh, 'Zula, look at this! It's so pretty!" Ty Lee's exclamation caught her attention, and she blinked at the stall they somehow navigated to in this crowded place. The gymnast was currently inspecting what appeared to be a wooden hair pin, its head carved in the likeness of some type of bird and ending in a dull, slender tip several inches down. It was not a jade pin, nor was it made of some precious metal, but it was well crafted nonetheless with amazing details.

"You friend has good eyes." The owner of the stall, a woman in her thirties with the beginning of crow feet by her eyes smiled at her. "That was one of my husband's finer works. He was quite proud of that one I tell you."

Giving it a second glance, Azula had to admit that it was quite well made. Picking another one up to get a closer look -seeing as how Ty Lee doesn't appear to be relinquishing that one anytime soon- Azula looked at the one held within her hand. Just as the pin her friend held, it was made of wood and finished in a dull, slender tip. The head however was but a simple circle with a spiral pattern carved into it. "What of this one? It looked quite plain in comparison."

The woman laughed good-naturally and said, "That was just a something my husband made in the spur of the moment. Then again, his inspiration comes and goes like the wind. I never knew what he'll make for his next project." The woman then perked up and dipped under her stall before coming back up with a wooden box. Setting it down, she opened it to expose a pair of fox-antelopes carved on a single block of wood no larger than Azula's palm, saying, "Just like these pair. He made them suddenly one day with no explanation. Just inspiration he said."

"Oh my… they're very beautiful." Ty Lee mumbled in awe. Azula had to agree with her, seeing the carving of two fox-antelopes curled around each other and lying side-by-side. Turning her attention back to the pin in her hand and the one still held in Ty Lee's hand, Azula thought for but one second before asking, "How much for these two pins? And while we're at it, how much for this carving?"

Ty Lee turned her head to blink at Azula in surprise while the woman raised her eyebrows before smiling and giving her a sum for the two pins before giving her a separate sum for the carving. A quick inquiry told her that the box was extra, but if she would like, the woman would wrap the carving in some paper. A quick search of the market stalls nearby produced a small cloth pouch just large enough for the carving, and a quick bargain had the girls walking away with the pins and the carving in hands. A little pause had Azula pinning Ty Lee's pin into her hair, which was gathered into a bum on her head while her own pin disappeared into her sleeve pocket. The carving and its pouch was tied securely upon the sash holding Azula's robe-and-skirt combo together, gently bumping her legs with each gentle sway of her hip.

A quick stop by a stall that sold little incense bags had the two picked up a pink one with "Hope" stitched on it (1). It was an easy decision from the two to present as a gift to Ying later… well, mostly Ty Lee's idea while somehow managing to pull a reluctant Azula into it.

The beaming smile upon Ty Lee's face and her own small upturn of the lips told of how satisfied the two were.

XXXXXXXXXX

All was well for the two, having enjoyed a quick but well made lunch in the local restaurant. They have since escape from the chaos of the market place and instead now wondered the street that sold more refined items. Unlike the market place where all the products being sold were either food ingredients or home-made wares and trinkets, here the shop sold delicate pottery, paintings, china, pre-made cloth, and knick knacks one usually wouldn't find in the market place.

In short, it was the street for the upper class so to speak; for those who had the money to spend on luxury as oppose to the daily necessity. For the two girls it was more of a familiar sight, more so for Ty Lee than Azula. It lacked the crowd in the market place, but it was still filled with people.

It was also here that Ty Lee seemingly paused and then traveled down an out-of-the way alleyway. As her friend, Azula followed a step or two behind, wondering just what it was that caught her companion's attention. Her unvoiced question was answered in a surprising way as they arrived within a clearing, or rather in a surprising who.

There was her idiot of a sifu, Zuma playing with several children. His huge bulk was in term lathered with giggling bundles as he stumbled around foolishly while making outlandish half-moan-half-roar. With his face twisted into the expression of a fool and his tongue hanging out to the side, Zuma tipped one way and then another, hopping on one foot to the other in some strange dance. It made for quite the interesting sight and it made Azula blink in astonishment. Whatever lingering thought of betrayal and doubt she had before in the back of her mind was dispelled in this instance.

That did not mean she knew how to react to this. Thankfully, she didn't have to think much on it.

Ty Lee came to her rescue by skipping up to the white haired man and asked, "Zuma-chi, what are you doing?" With her hands folded behind her and bending forward at the slightest, the acrobat made the perfect image of a curious girl. Azula had half a mind to ask her if she did it purposely or unconsciously, because she sure had the form down to perfection.

In response, the ludicrous expression upon Zuma's face disappeared to be replaced by his usual grin as he answered, "I'm playing with the children of course!"

A little girl hanging on Zuma's left bicep asked, "Hey, hey uncle, do you know this pretty big sis?"

Ty Lee blushed prettily at the praise while Zuma chuckled and say, "Of course I do. That is Ty Lee. Say hi to Ty Lee!"

The children complied, ending in a chorus of high pitched giggles that had Ty Lee giggling as well. Then Zuma turned his eyes, sparkling with mischief upon the Fallen Princess, and said, "And over there is my stupid pupil, Zula-chi. Say high to Zula-chi!"

The children did so as well, down to the –chi part, though they laughed at the blush of outrage that sprang up on Azula's face rather than the ridiculous nickname. In response, the Fallen Princess marched up to the man and jabbed a finger into Zuma's chest, saying, "Who are you calling your stupid pupil you fool?"

"Eh? But Zula-chi, you ARE my pupil! That makes you my stupid pupil doesn't it?" Zuma replied, his grin stretching all the way large before his face scrunched up in mock confusion, saying, "But if you're not my stupid pupil, then I couldn't introduce you as my stupid pupil now could I? But seeing as how you ARE my stupid pupil, then why ask in the first place? I mean, if you're my stupid pupil, then why ask me who my stupid pupil is? Because if you're not my stupid pupil, then I can't say that you are, but yet you ARE my stupid pupil so that means I can… Hmm…" At the end of that rather 'spectacular' rant, no one was sure exactly how to react to it. The man that was responsible for it just continued his mock confusion, his face scrunched up in thought. He was completely ignorant of the gaping expression directed at him from all direction, though Azula suspected that he knew what he did.

"Uncle Zuma, I'm confused." Another child, this time a boy, said in a pained tone. His face too was scrunched up in confusion, though his was real as oppose to Zuma's mockery. "Besides, you shouldn't call people stupid. Stupid is a mean word."

Zuma laughed good-naturally at that. "I guess it is. Then how about I just call her Zula-chi?"

Azula continued to gape at the man before scrawling and exclaimed, "I thought I told you not to call me that?"

"But Zula-chi is such a cute name!" Ty Lee rounded on her in that instance, and Azula knew for a fact that they were now having fun at her expanse. It did not help her temper at the teasing grin that stretch across the acrobat's face.

Before she could explode though, she felt a hand tuck at her right sleeve. Looking down, she found herself peering down at a girl no older than four, who gazed up at her and asked, "Why are you called Zula-chi big sister?"

Whatever anger she felt before was annihilated in a horrible but silent death as she blinked down at the little girl. It was such a sudden and random question as well as new that Azula was simply at a lost on how to explain. "Err… I'm actually not called that. My name is Zula, yes, but not Zula-chi." Azula responded, making sure to keep to that alias even though it was to a child. Children tend to lack control upon their tongues after all.

"Then why do they call you Zula-chi then?" The girl asked again. Azula raised an eyebrow, trying to find a way to respond to that. In the past, she would simply kicked the girl aside and spat in anger for daring to waste her time with such trivial question. But now she was different… or she wanted to be different. Maybe it was having spent time with Hope, or maybe it was something else, but Azula found that she had kneeled down to the girl's level and asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Tintin! And I'm four years old!" The girl exclaimed happily and proudly, holding up the appropriate numbers of finger. A smile stretched upon the ex-princess's lips despite herself.

"That's a nice name." Azula said, as if in a trance, before asking, "Does other call you by other names though?"

The little girl's face scrunched up in annoyance and her lips jutted out in a pout as she said, "Yes. Everyone keep calling me little wind-chime, because my name go tin-a-ling. My name does not go tin-a-ling, and I'm not a wind-chime!"

Ty Lee's giggle to that was tickling her own, but Azula held it in and said instead, "See? It's like that. It's called a nickname." Pausing to think about it for a second more, Azula said, "Sometimes people give it to you because they like you, and at other times it's because they don't like you. However, you should be happy, because I think little wind-chime is a very good nickname."

The girl just pout some more and said, "Well I don't like it. It's stupid."

Humming, Azula said, "But it is not. A wind-chime can make very pretty sound. Do you think you make pretty sound?"

Before Tintin could answer though, a boy piped up. "She sings good. Very good."

Another added, "Yeah. Tintin likes to sing, and she has a very good voice."

A girl nodded her head enthusiastically next to Zuma's leg, saying, "Tintin has very pretty voice!"

Grinning despite of herself, Azula turned her attention back to a blushing girl and said, "See? It's a good thing. It means you are beautiful, and your voice only makes you prettier."

The blushing girl shuffles a little before waving Azula closer. Complying with her request, the Fallen Princess was surprised when the girl gave her a kiss on her check and said, "You are very pretty too!"

A warm fuzzy feeling bubbled up in the pit of her stomach, and Azula blinked, unsure of how to act to such alien feeling. Contrastingly the heat that was associated with a blush of embarrassment, which is becoming more and more familiar to her in the last few days spread across her face. It was made even worst when Ty Lee hopped onto her back and circled her arms around her neck while nuzzling her cheek against her own, saying, "Aww! That was so sweet!"

"T-Ty Lee! What are you t-talking about?"

"Just what I said! It was so sweet that you would do that for her!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Now get off me you!"

"But Zula-chi! It was such a beautiful thing! You shouldn't lie that you don't like it! I can see it in your eyes!"

"T-Ty Lee! I'm gonna get you for this!"

"Ah! You gotta catch me first!"

Just like that, a rather impromptu game of tag began. The pair of teenage girls spends the rest of the afternoon chasing children and in term was chased by children. None noticed when Zuma slipped away into the shadow, where an old woman sat, smiling happily.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zuma plotted himself down next to the old woman, folding his arms and leaned against the wall. He continued to grin as the scene in front of him and chuckled as Azula found herself on the bottom of a dog pile consisted of a bunch of giggling children. He paid enough attention just to see her having tossed a cloth pouch, the money pouch, and some wooden pin to Ty Lee before that. The acrobat in return tossed them in his direction -whether consciously or subconsciously remained to be seen- before joining the pile of limbs to the surprised squawk of Azula. Rather than paying further mind to that, Zuma only safely stashed the items given to him away in his sash.

The old woman's chuckle reached his ear just as Zuma decided that a quick nap was in order, and instead he turned just enough to see the old woman smiling down at him. A quick glance at her direction told Zuma enough that he did not need to do anything further to question her. There was no need to ask for anything really. Her eyes said it all. "Ah… you recognize her."

"Of course. Despite my age, I am quite proud of my memories. It is a requirement to keep track of all these children after all." The old woman replied gently. Zuma nodded as he conceded to the point. It was often a job in itself to keep kids under control, let along keeping track of where everyone went. Nodding once more, he then asked the one question that did bug him.

"These are…?"

The old woman seemingly understood his question without further prompting, and answered, "War orphans from both side. The colony was teeming with them near the end of the war. The government could only do so much about them with the limited resources available during that time. Don't' even get me started on after the war. The reconstruction movement consumed so much resource that I wondered where it all went."

Zuma made a mental note to check that out somewhere within the foreseeable future. Resources don't just disappeared without knowing where it went, and often times such massive amount of consumption either meant a large project was going on or a more sinister purpose was at work. "Oh? So you are running an orphanage with your own pocket?" He questioned, not giving any hint as to his thoughts only to receive a gentle smack to the head. "Okay, that wasn't right."

"The government did allocate fund for these things. I receive a stipend monthly for them children. It isn't much mind you, but it is enough to put food on the table for several hungry mouths." The old woman replied with a shrug. "Still… this is unexpected. There had of course been rumors… but you know all about rumors don't you?"

The white haired man nodded as he waited for the woman to finish, not reacting to the way she stirred the conversation back to the original topic. When she did not continue, he asked, "You must elaborate on those rumors. Like you said, there had been rumors…"

The old woman hummed. "They said her father did something to her, made her mind flimsy and unstable; the work you may say."

"Ah… that one."

"Yes… that one. But as my own eyes can see, she is quite lively if not a little unsure of herself. It's good for her. A little bit of misadventure never did anyone harm. She'll come out stronger for it." Pausing, the old woman turned a pair of knowing eyes upon the man and said, "I suspect this is the will of something beyond my understanding?"

Raising an eyebrow, Zuma stared back questionably. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before the man simply shrugged. The old woman shrugged as well before turning her eyes back to the pack of children and the two teenage girls.

A silence fell between the two, though it was far from silent where they were sitting. They watched as the youngsters played all sorts of game before then separating into two groups, the boy going with Ty Lee and the girls landing in the fumbling hands of Azula. It wasn't long before the girl group resorted to taking turns braiding each other's hair while the boys were taught the wonders of flips and cartwheels (under Ty Lee's mindful eyes of course). So far, the boys were doing fine if a little clumsy at places, though if their large grins were any indication, they were having the blast of their life.

It was Azula, who now sported two giant braids looped into a surprisingly elaborate hair style working on Tintin's hair that was perhaps the most unusual sight of all.

There she was, kneeling on the dirt with a four years old sitting eagerly on her laps. The two were humming in sync to what appeared to be some childhood lullaby taught to the teen just a moment before. Zuma was sure that if someone told the pre-comet Azula of this nearly a year ago, they would be laughed at, and then perhaps would sport a rather nasty burn to go with it.

"Her mother would be quite proud." The old woman sudden voiced out. It clued Zuma in a little on how she was able to recognize Azula so quickly, though nothing was quite concrete yet. If there was another clue to this puzzle, then perhaps he could figure it out the puzzle that was the old woman sitting contently by his side.

He didn't have to wish so hard however, as said clue comes in the form of someone important.

"I'm sorry granny Suirin for not visiting recently. Things had been quite busy as of late what with all the court stuff. I swear, it was as if they're here to talk my ears off! Please forgive me for… Ah? Ty Lee?"

"Hmm? Oh my! Big sis Mei Lee!"

Oh yes… very important indeed.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Yinzoh's airport…**

By the newly constructed airport, a grand clearing with the necessary warehouse and stations commissioned during the war but was never put to use to due to the comet, something was happening.

Or to be more specifically, someone was happening.

Stepping off the ramp with his other half by his side and an escort of elite guards, a very important figure dressed in robes fitting of his station scanned the gathering in front of him. A line of soldiers with civilians behind them; it was a typical sight that he long since got used to. The person instead focused his gaze upon a man in his late thirties to early forties.

He was imposing, with his broad shoulders and tall statues adding to his already awe-inspiring figure. Black hair slicked back and a well groomed beard framed his intense brown eyes, which held a fire that burn brightly within them. Dressed in robes that were not flamboyant or overly compensating, the man stood tall and proud with his hands folded behind him. This was a man who gets his job done, and who maintained his moral and belief while doing so.

This was a man who despite his pacifist policy was respected within the military during the war, and that respect only increased after it. If there was ever a hero in this age and era, this man could easily be considered one, having kept the colony standing and running smoothly despite the chaos of war, amidst hostile territory. For him, the people come first, for without them there would not be a nation.

Fire Lord Zuko immediately knew that this man was someone who wasn't afraid to tell him what he was doing wrong. This was someone that he could use more of in the court.

Walking up to the man, Zuko was greeted with a firm handshake, a significant gesture if any. Not a bow, but a handshake. While it may appear disrespectful, and would certainly earn his father's wrath, Zuko was not deterred. The meaning was easily conveyed by the man's eyes. It told Zuko that while he accepted the young man as Fire Lord, his opinion of him and his worth were still to be determined.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Mai. I welcome you to the Fire Colony of Yinzoh."

"It is my pleasure to be here, governor." Zuko replied with a smile, his eyes never leaving the intense stare down the governor was giving him. A slight light of approval appeared within the governor's eyes, and Zuko's smile widened slightly.

Yes, this was a stern man; one who would make him work to be worthy of his title.

And Zuko would not have it any other way.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author's little corner:**

First off… sorry for such a delay. I have no excuses… that I would give you guys seeing as how it really doesn't matter. Excuses are at times just that, excuses. Besides, I doubt you would like me to bore you with how my life is going.

**Truthfully, this had been sitting in my hard drive for a while now… so I should really just put it on.**

Next off, this may come a quite a change of pace, but I thought that perhaps rather than dragging things on by spending time on the forest or furthering Aang's quest, I would further along the plot. However, I need something to break through that stalemate, and this is my way of doing it. If it seemed lacking, then I apologize. But free writing isn't easy. I admire those authors who can free write with existing materials while creating something entirely new without crossing the line and make it ridiculous. I am trying to emulate that, but I may appear I'm failing.

It may not seem important, but I assure you that the day spent in the market and little play with children is important, because honestly, would the Azula of old do that? Further character development will come into play in the next chapter, where I'm going to further explore Azula's transition. I used some specific words to show that even if subconsciously, Azula was still struggling with herself; trying looking for them. I am trying to show it as gradual as I can, so bare with me if I seem inadequate at it.

And finally, the only thing that I think you would like to know: the little (1) in the chapter. The incense bag is something I am familiar with growing up, not to be confused with those bags of herbal essence sold here in the US. It is, as far as I know, part of Chinese/Taiwanese culture, and perhaps stretching to Korea and Japan. I'm not sure if it is in India and the other neighboring countries. Either way, it is a little piece of cloth, often in bright and warm colors (though cool ones do come into play) that was either treated with herbal solutions or soaked in scented oils to produce the welcomed smells. They can be small, or they can be the size of a lucky charm; it depends on the creator. It's the same thing with their designs. Either way, they're tiny little knick knacks that's just something I figure would probably appear in the Avatar Universe if given enough space to work with.

Well that is all. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. A review to tell me what you think of it would be much appreciated.

Until next time! APH out!


End file.
